


We'll Be Okay

by backwardsties95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, break-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsties95/pseuds/backwardsties95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had everything he could have wanted: a volleyball team that was making their way back to the top; a best friend that gets on his nerves but still always there for him; and an amazing girlfriend who loved him (as much as a three-month relationship can manifest). The only problem was his growing uncomfortable disgust. He hated kissing, touching inappropriately, anything she tried to initiate any affection. He just couldn't handle it from her. What the hell is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been read over yet so there are mistakes and I'm working on fixing them.

Tuesday afternoon practice was great - well, Kageyama thought he did well. Hinata and he worked on their Oddball Quick some more to perfect it. Nishinoya and Asahi were a little distracted by each other then got chewed out by Daichi, who got reeled in by Sugawara. Everyone seemed to be off it apart from the trash duo. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to enjoy pissing off Kageyama about his cheering girlfriend. Yachi smiled and cheered from the sidelines as Kiyoko stood by her side. Kageyama loved that Yachi cheered for him. It made him feel like he had someone (other than his parents) to be proud of him. Of  course there was Hinata, but his cheering and encouragement made Kageyama all warm and weird inside.

There was no conflict either between her and Hinata since they could practically be best friends. You know, if that position wasn't already taken by Kageyama himself. She was just smiles and laughs with Hinata. That made it easier. It was never a good thing if the girlfriend and the best friend didn't like each other. It let him have one less thing to worry about. 

When the practice was over, everyone took their shower and got dressed in clean clothes. Kageyama got dressed as quickly as he could - he couldn't wait to get home and just crash - and left the locker room where Hinata was going on and on in his bubbly way of how amazing it felt to spike the volleyball. He walked out with a roll of his eyes. Once out, he was met with Yachi's smile, a kiss on his cheek, and her hand in his. He smiled down at her. He actually liked the extreme height difference.

"You did great today, as always," she said.

"Thanks."

She skipped along beside him. Their hands swung in between them until they arrived at the gates of the school where they would part ways. Yachi pulled them to a stop then grabbed the collar of his jacket then stood on her tip toes to kiss him, making him meet her the rest of the way. Their lips met and Kageyama's blood ran cold. He, unfortunately, hated the feeling. It wasn't her, never. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like there was something on her lips that burned his skin in the wrong way that it was supposed to.

Her body pressed against his and he knew that was the signal to wrap his arms around her waist. She had curves that a girl would kill for and it was nice. Still, even with something that would turn most guys on, it turned him off because it was like they were the wrong curves he wanted to see. She was soft, cute, and sweet: purely feminine in every way.

At first, Kageyama thought it was all he was looking for and he did think it was nice. He just. . . didn't want it.

Sometimes when they were at her house or his and it had turned into a make-out session, Yachi would guide Kageyama's hand to her chest or her leg and it would feel like he was putting his hand in something unwanted. He would pull his hand back and Yachi would pull away with a confused look.

Now he could feel her breasts against his chest and he was worried they might burst. He moved his hands to rest on her hips. She had on strawberry lipgloss that made his mouth feel sticky. It was almost a blessing when a little chime of a bell rang from inside the gates on the side if the school. They pulled apart to see Hinata with his bicycle looking as uncomfortable as can be. Kageyama thought he saw something like longing in that little ginger's face. 

Before anything could be seen, Hinata rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"You are blocking the exit, stupid. Have a nice night, Yachi," Hinata said as he pushed his bike passed the two. He made his way to the crosswalk then looked at Kageyama with a smirk. "Wrap it up. Don't need any more stupid-faced Kageyamas running around."

Kageyama's jaw dropped and he got flustered. "I- Wha- No- Dumbass!"

Yachi giggled then waved to Hinata as he jumped on his bike and sped off. Kageyama watched the fluff of orange disappear towards the mountain before turning back to Yachi, rubbing the back of his neck. She just smiled, pulled him down to kiss his cheek, before turning on her heel and walking towards her home. Kageyama watched her leave, thankful for the lack of kissing.

As he took the subway home, he thought about Yachi. He hated how the kissing and touching and stuff felt but he didn't want to hurt her. As much as he hated people, he didn't want to hurt someone as sweet and amazing as Yachi. He tried to figure out what was making him feel that way whenever they tried anything when that annoying dumbass Hinata popped in his head.

What would happen if he kissed Hinata?

 _No. Nope, no, never_. Kageyama shook his head furiously to shake the image from his head. He was just trying to find outlets for his dilemma and that was certainly not the way. He was never gay. He could _never_ be gay. He found taking a shower embarrassing and uncomfortable with the feeling of everyone looking at him. Not to mention that he found that Hinata seemed too flamboyant even in the showers. Kageyama's gaze would wander- 

He is going to stop himself right there.

The subway stalled and announced his stop. He made his way off the car through the sea of people. His house was about a ten-minute walk from there so it left him to his thoughts. Maybe he wasn't ready for all that sex stuff. After all, he was only fifteen and this was his first relationship. There was the possibility that maybe he didn't want sex at all which wasn't very likely due to what he does in his spare time when the need arises. He wouldn't think of who was touching him during those intimate times, just someone. Sometimes it was like his mind knew who it was but wouldn't let him know. He felt bad for not getting the reaction Yachi probably kept trying for, but he was mostly embarrassed. How can you explain to your girlfriend that no matter what she did you weren't turned on? That when she tries to give you a handjob you want for nothing but for her to stop? It wasn't her fault, at least Kageyama couldn't think of a exact reason why it would because of Yachi.

When he spotted his house in the distance, a sense of relief washed over Kageyama. It was the one place he wouldn't have to worry about keeping Yachi happy or dealing with anyone but his mom. He pulled his keys out of his pocket just as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out, he unlocked the front door. It was a text from Hinata and Yachi.

 

 **FROM: Dumbass Hinata -** **PDA is against the rules u kno**

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. His mother wasn't home so it left him to himself. He texted Hinata back as he walked up the stairs towards his room.

 

 **TO: Dumbass Hinata -** **Shut the fuck up you're just jealous I have someone to make out with and u don't**

 

He tossed his phone on the bed then stripped himself of his shirt. He dropped to his back on the bed with a sigh. Picking up his phone, he opened up his messages to the text that Yachi sent him.

 

 **FROM: Yachi -** **Hey, my parents are going to be gone tomorrow evening and won't be home until late. Would you like to come over?**

 

It felt like a stone dropped into his stomach. He knew what it was asking when a boyfriend is invited over when parents are gone; Kageyama has seen enough movies to know that much. The thought terrified him. He didn't want to. Not only did he not want to, he didn't ever want to. The idea grossed him out. He heaved a sigh, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He thought he should try it at least to see if he really did want it and he was just scared. Sitting up, he looked at his screen to try and figure out what to say. Nothing seemed to sound right. He was about to type out some combination of words when his phone vibrated again. He jumped, his heart stopping briefly.

"Fucking Hinata. Why don't you leave me alone for five minutes?" he grumbled to himself. When he looked at his phone, it wasn't even Hinata. "Yachi?"

 

 **FROM: Yachi -** **You there? Or are you taking a shower again? Hehe you frustrated? You always take showers when you are confused or frustrated**

 

Kageyama looked at the time, realizing he had been thinking for fifteen minutes without sending back a reply. He set his phone down and ran his hands through his hair. _Okay, you can do this. It's just sex with your girlfriend of three months. What are you so scared about?_  he thought as he looked up at the volleyball poster on the wall opposite to him.

 _You're afraid of what's in her pants and behind that bra, jackass_ , a voice replied in his head.

"Am not," Kageyama snapped out loud. "Why would I be afraid of that? I've seen porn and know what's there and what shouldn't be."

 _You've seen it but you don't want it. You don't want a girl. You can hardly look at it and feel sick when you do_ , the voice said with its invisible smirk. _You know what you want._

He shook his head. He would never want that. He picked up his phone, determination forcing his fear and disgust to the back of his mind behind a set of bars that determination created. His fingers flew as he typed. The amount of times he had to backspace was ridiculous.

 

 **TO: Yachi -** **No, sorry just got home. Yeah I'll come over do I walk you home or what**

 

He hit the green 'SEND' on his screen before throwing himself backwards. His mind was rushing at a thousand miles an hour with the three feelings racing around his body towards his heart. He refused to let his fear and disgust beat his determination to get it over with and try it. When it got the time, would he even be able to get hard? He could see it already, the look on his girlfriend's sweet face when she realized that he isn't even turned on the slightest. He could see the hurt that would be written on her soft features.

"Oh, I'm fucked royally," he said, biting back a grimace at the irony of being the "king".

He tossed his phone onto his bed once again and got up. He paced, stretched, reorganized his dresser, looked at and forgot about his homework, anything to keep his mind off of what was to come of tomorrow. When he heard the faint buzz of his phone against the comforter, he picked it up and sighed.

 

 **FROM: Yachi -** **You can walk me home after school. They'll be gone before then. It'll be fun (✿◠‿◠)**

 

Kageyama smiled slightly at the little face. Yachi loved those things. He can't imagine her using one when she talks to him after tomorrow. He moved out of his room to go down to the kitchen. Hopping up on the counter, he bit his lip and typed out his message with extreme concentration.

 

 **TO: Yachi -** **OK that works so what do you have planned for tomorrow?**

**FROM: Yachi - It's a surprise, silly goose. You'll like it, trust me.**

 

Kageyama winced before placing his phone on the counter and jumping off to go to the fridge. He opened the door, peered inside, pulled out a Tupperware with leftovers in it, then closed the door. He peeled off the lid to reveal what was inside. Honestly, he had no clue. His mom brought it home from a work dinner and she hates those styrofoam things. He shoved the plastic tub into the microwave and hit the three. Grabbing his phone once again, he looked at Yachi's message again. _Surprise? Please tell me exactly what surprise._

 

**TO: Yachi - Can I get a hint?**

 

A moment passed. Two.

 

**FROM: Yachi - Hmm. . . Okay 1 - it is pink and red**

**TO: Yachi - A little more I'm excited**

 

To be honest he wasn't. He wasn't excited at all. He was anxious, scared, and freaked out.  _Stop that! She is your_  girlfriend.  _God, you are stupid_ , he snapped at himself while pulling the now hot leftovers from the microwave. He grabbed a fork, nearly dropping it in the progress. He sat at the table and began shoveling it into his mouth. His phone buzzed and he paused to look down.

 

**FROM: Yachi - Okay okay fine. It is small and that is all I am telling you! It's supposed to be a surprise. We are watching a movie so bring a blanket          (｡◕‿◕｡)**

 

Kageyama choked on his food, causing his fork to fall to the floor and his phone to clatter to the table top. He hit his chest until he was able to breathe again. Once he was sure there was nothing in his throat, he rested his head down on the wood as he took deep breaths. He picked up his fork and walked to the dishwasher to put it away. He didn't want to eat anymore. That being said, he put the leftovers back into the fridge before grabbing his phone and escaping to his room.

He sat down at his desk where his laptop sat, waiting for him to come and wiggle the mouse back to life. Once his screen was lit up to the point of almost burning Kageyama's retinas, he brought up the webpage he normally used for researching stuff: Google. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his phone with its screen still on Yachi's message. He picked it up.

 

 **TO: Yachi - Can't wait**  

 

After he knew it was sent, he locked the screen and set it to the side. He looked to the laptop with his jaw set. He will get rid of this feeling once and for all. Checking his door was closed (three times), he cracking his fingers before typing in what he was looking for: porn. Dozens of websites came up, overwhelming Kageyama. He clicked the first entry and was immediately met with a naked woman with her legs spread and her hand in between. Looking at her made his stomach churn uncomfortably. There was a bitter taste at the back of his throat.

"You can do this. Don't act like that dumbass before a game," he scolded.

He clicked the first video. It was a bit too vulgarly titled for his liking but went with it anyway. " _White bitch gets creampied by three big dicks_ " wasn't promising as it started with a woman wearing a tight and impossibly short dress. Her "husband" came home with "his son" from his school and in need to talk to the "principal" about some issue. The plot was shitty and pathetic, not that porn directors ever thought out a good, solid plot. As he watched, the churning worsened and he was struggling to try and get a reaction out of his limp penis. Once it got to the point of clothes shedding and penetration, he had to get up and rush to the trashcan. Within seconds, the contents of his stomach were in the trash bag.

It wasn't even a minute into the actual sex and he was unable to handle it. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall. The lewd noises from his laptop echoed against the walls of his room. A thin layer of sweat had broken out across his face and he felt a chill run down his spine. He knew his reaction felt melodramatic and he wished it wasn't this bad. The idea of going inside a _girl_ sent another wave of nausea through Kageyama. It was still playing on his laptop and he struggled to get up to stop it. It was finally silent. He closed out of the website and cleared his history. The bitter taste of bile still lingered in his mouth. He stood from his chair and tied the drawstring of his shorts back up.

"I'm fucking useless," he said, looking back over at the trash. Turning around, he tied the bag closed. He pulled his shoes on then took the bag out to the garbage bin. Once that was done he went inside and grabbed his phone.

He went to the bathroom. The room filled with steam after Kageyama turned the shower on. He stripped himself of his shorts then jumped in. He stood under the shower head with his head bowed. His breathing was deep as he tried to calm down. All he could see were the images from the video and the look that would be on Yachi's face. Kageyama hated it. He didn't want to see it.

The music that blared from the speakers started to drown out his thoughts. He closed his eyes, letting the water go down his face. The heat burned his skin like a wet fire. It began to numb him, letting him forget briefly about what happened minutes before.

He braced himself against the wall with his hand while he clenched his jaw.

 _I have to try again_.

Squeezing his eyes together, he took himself into his hand and began stroking, pulling up the images in his head. He struggled to keep going - keep _trying_. He didn't want to get to Yachi's house to see the inevitable. After at least five minutes he gave up. Now he knew that he was going to have to stop it from happening with Yachi because it was too painful for him and would be painful for her to find out the wrong way. He should call her to say he can't make it and tell her he can't do it. Kageyama may be an asshole but he wasn't that much of an asshole.

He dropped both of his hands to his sides, letting out a deep sigh that was a borderline sob. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Leaving the misty bathroom, he turned his music down so he could listen for his mother. His clothes were clutched in his hands. As he walked down the hallway he could hear rustling downstairs indicating his mother had come home. He escaped to his room before she could realize that he was done with his shower. He locked the door behind him for privacy. After pulling on a clean pair of boxer briefs and basketball shorts, he crawled onto his bed and pulled his legs to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

His mind ran around in circles, trying to figure out why he could have such a distaste and paralyzingly fear of vaginas and the like. An explanation that _wasn't_ homosexuality. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. He wanted to be normal. As much as he didn't let it show, whenever Tsukishima would make snide comments and make fun of him it would hurt. Kageyama felt it stab him in his chest. It would remind him of when his team left him and he never wanted it to happen again. Being gay would just add to it all. Kageyama wasn't even sure if he _was_ gay. Maybe he didn't like anyone period. 

_What is it called when they don't was sex or something? Asexual? Yeah, maybe I'm that._

_You wish. You just need to accept what your body tells you. It's a part of who you are. There is no changing it. C'mon, Kageyama, there's nothing wrong with liking that kind of thing._

Kageyama ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. His foot was bouncing as he trying to come to a decision. He wanted to just find out what was real and what was just imaginary. He shook his head. He can't be that. No, not that. His mother would hate him. What mother wouldn't hate that her son was into guys instead of girls? It would ruin her dream of grandchildren and that happy stuff that would only happen with a wife. She _despised_ that kind of thing.

_Don't you notice how you look at Hinata a little longer than normal? How in the showers you struggle not to look around at everyone though you REALLY want to? Maybe even how you just never had an interest in girls your entire life? Listen to what your life is telling you: you just never had a thing for girls. Nothing is wrong with you. There is nothing wrong._

_But I can't be-_

_You can. Just accept yourself and you'll be happier. Chase after the guy you know you want. Save Yachi the heartbreak._

Kageyama looked up at the ceiling. He took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly. He closed his eyes to try and see if it was really true, what he was telling himself. Just as he mustered up the courage to do so, there was a knock on the door. He looked up and let out a sigh of relief and exasperation. He dragged himself off the bed towards the door. With a flick of his wrist, he unlocked the door then went to sit at his desk so it would at least seem like he was doing homework. His mom's head poked through a crack in the door with a smile on her red-painted lips.

"Hey, honey, how are you? Did you have a good day?" she asked.

Kageyama looked at her with a small smile. He never could smile well so he kept it at a minimum. "Yeah, it was good. I'm fine as always. How was work?"

She came in completely then, seeing as a conversation had become more than brief. She went to sit on his bed and took her hair down from her high-pinned bun.

"It was the usual. Sometimes I really dislike working with people but I remember that I met some great people," she answered. She looked around when her eyes landed on the trashcan without a bag inside. "Didn't you just empty that the other day?"

Kageyama looked at the trash. "I don't know what I put in there but it smelled. I just took it out."

She nodded, accepting the answer. After a moment of silence, she stood up and walked over. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. She chuckled when her lips touched sopping wet hair.

Kageyama watched as she left before looking at the screen of his laptop. He closed it quickly. He would not look at that. Not that. He turned in his chair to spot his phone on his nightstand. He needed someone to talk to but no one came to mind except someone he did not want to see at the moment. Hinata would make the situation worse. He was the person Kageyama's conscious was telling him about. It was true that he would stare at Hinata a little too long, at his face or his mouth or his back. Whenever Hinata jumped, Kageyama's eyes couldn't help but linger on the curve of Hinata's back or the muscle that would strain in Hinata's arm just before he hit the ball. Kageyama thought nothing of it. He just blew it off as intrigue directed towards the little shrimp's ability to jump. It wasn't always Hinata; just a majority of it was. When practice was done and they showered, he would catch himself peeking at Sugawara's shoulders or Daichi's hips. This is just assumed was boredom and just trying to find something to do while he cleaned up. It was always a uphill battle to not look anywhere that was inappropriate.

He dropped his head into his hands. He was becoming more and more convinced he was telling himself the truth. Was it really true? Was he gay? He needed to ask someone else about it. Not Hinata.

Rushing to pick up his phone, he started going through his contacts until it came on Sugawara's name. The third-year was always considered the mom of the group and was currently dating the captain. It was good choice for the time being because he needed someone like his senpai when he couldn't talk to his own mother. He hit the blue "CALL" and brought the phone to his ear. He paced his room until he heard the little crackle of the phone being answered.

"Hello?" the soft voice said on the other end.

"Suga-senpai?" Kageyama asked, pausing his pacing.

"Kageyama-kun? Is everything okay?" Sugawara replied. He sounded worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I just have a question," answered the first-year.

"Okay, what is it? You can ask me anything," Sugawara sounded so kind and Kageyama just wanted to let everything spill from his tongue. That would not be good and raise suspicion.

"I'm just writing a paper and I was wondering when you knew that you were. . . uh, you were, um. . ." Kageyama stumbled over his words. He sounded pathetic.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "When I was gay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama said defeatedly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess I tried it with girls a few times and it just wasn't working so I explored the possibility that I might be gay. Why? Are you questioning it?"

Kageyama's face flushed and he covered his eyes with his hand, despite the fact no one was there to see him embarrassed. He cleared his throat. Suddenly there was a large lump in it and it wouldn't go away.

"No, no, uh, of course not. I am just doing a paper and I needed to get it from a first-person perspective. That's all," he said. He looked out his window. "Now, may I ask you another question?"

"Of course. It's for your 'paper'," Sugawara responded. There was a giggle and the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Suga-senpai? Are you alright?"

There was another giggle.

"Of course. Sorry, I'm ticklish. Continue."

Kageyama hesitated, getting the suspicion that Daichi was with Sugawara. He bit his lip then dropped his hand from his face.

"How did you know it didn't work out with girls?"

"Well, I got grossed out at the thought of vaginas and boobs and all that. I mean 'grossed out' as 'not wanting anything to do with it'. I had desires that involved men." Kageyama sighed with relief. "Does that help any?"

"Plenty. Thank you so much, Sugawara. I really appreciate it," Kageyama rushed, ready with a new flood of hope. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He hung up before Sugawara could reply. Kageyama knew what he had to do. He had to go through the plan to have sex with his girlfriend, and everything will be settled. He pulled his phone into his charger. After dropping onto his bed, he let out a heaving sigh. That's all he had to do. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift into sleep.

Tomorrow he would settle the uneasiness and know he wasn't gay.


	2. So I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi has a nice house. Hinata is adorable and that needs to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like to think that Hinata and Kageyama don't always fight so you'll see that quite a bit throughout this chapter. Also there is a discussion on masturbation so you can skip it if you'd like.

When Kageyama got up the next morning, he had a pit in his stomach. He felt nauseous like he was rocking back and forth on a boat in the middle of a hurricane. He had trouble getting out of bed, worried he might throw up. He changed into his uniform slowly to avoid upsetting his stomach further. He made the mistake twice of putting his shirt on backwards and putting the wrong button in the wrong slot. Finally, he managed to look decent in clothes. His face was another matter entirely.

He had bags under his eyes, and he almost looked green. His clothes may look nice but he looked like shit. He slapped his cheeks a couple times to get a different color into his appearance. All he could do is groan and hope for the best. Kageyama stepped away from the mirror and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast. It managed to ease the uneasiness into a little hunger so he could eat something.

"Good morning, Mom," Kageyama said as he sat at the kitchen table. Breakfast was already on the plate waiting for him.

"Good morning, Tobio," she replied from her spot at the table. Today, she had her hair laying down neatly around her shoulders and light make up with pink lipstick. Her job as an airport clerk required her to look professional all the time. "How did you sleep? You have dark circles. Are you stressed?"

He looked up from his food at her. She was gazing back with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a test today." Kageyama took another bite of food before speaking again. "Hey, can I go to Yachi's house after school? We are watching a movie."

His mother frowned, the pink forming a downward semi-circle. "Tobio, what have I told you about eating with your mouth full?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. He did what he was supposed to and swallowed. "I said, 'Can I got over to Yachi's house? We are going to be watching a movie."

His mother sat down the newspaper she was reading. The kanji on the paper telling him that there was a new case of that virus in the United States. He didn't care as long as the Americans didn't bring it to Japan. She folded her hands over the paper, cutting off the bottom of the article. She didn't look too happy.

"Are her parents going to be there? You know how I feel about you being alone at this age," she asked.

"If we start the movie when we discussed, they should there around the middle of the movie until the end."

His mother's face was apprehensive. It was clear she wasn't convinced enough. Kageyama's lying wasn't good enough for that.

"It's just a movie. Nothing else. A movie and dinner then I'll come straight home," he added.

By the looks of it, that pushed her enough. The line of yes and no was almost behind her into yes but she still disagreed. She was stubborn, something Kageyama got from her. She let out a sigh. Brushing her hair over her shoulders, she closed the newspaper and looked at her tea.

"Okay. Only if you come home right after," finally passed that pink lipstick to Kageyama's ears. He grinned, got up, kissed her cheek, grabbed his backpack then left with a thank you.

He was not grinning because he was excited, never excited for something like this. He was grinning because he was in denial. He was going to prove that he wasn't - couldn't - be gay. It was all a misunderstanding. He was completely straight and was just nervous about having sex for the first time with his first girlfriend. That's all it was.

But he had to consider the possibly of what he could be. He could be gay, and what was he going to do about it? He could go to his senpais since they are gay and proud of it. Not to mention they are all dating each other. Daichi and Sugawara were his best bet to ask for help after what will happen or will not happen at Yachi's house. He would need to ask about how to come out and how guys were even supposed to have sex.

As he ran to the subway, these thoughts ran through his head. He came to terms with the possibility, albeit an antagonizingly slow pace. He still wanted to believe there was a chance he was straight but that got slimmer as being gay grew. As the train shook his stomach began to rock into uneasiness again. The conversation with his mother had eased his mind away from noticing it, his thoughts and the subway brought it back. When they slowed to a stop, he got off and ran towards his school. Kageyama could almost feel his breakfast rise up as he thought of what would happen once Yachi's front door was closed. He stopped, determined to keep his food down for once. This happened every time.

"Don't be a wimp," he muttered to himself. "It's just sex, nothing to worry about. Doesn't work out, you're gay. Works out, you're straight. Simple. If you keep throwing up every time you think of it, you won't get anywhere."

He said this several times before the nausea slowed down enough for him to start running. As he ran down the street he could almost see Hinata next to him, racing alongside him. He could almost hear the ginger's panting and the insults as they sped through the crowds. A smile spread across his face as he ran. Just the competitive games made him feel excitement. They were fun. Hinata was his best friend but it felt that that wasn't where their relationship ended. Of course, Hinata was annoying and shouted and half of the things he said never made a lick of sense, but that was Hinata.

When the school was in sight, Kageyama kicked up his speed when he saw Yachi's bob of blond hair pop into view. His stomach suddenly felt worse than before when he saw her face. Now fear flooded him. She would hate him for this. He skidded to a stop in front of her, breathing erratic and heart racing. She jumped when he stopped but smiled and kissed him once she knew it was him. They didn't share a long kiss for the sake of getting caught for PDA. She took his hand and they walked into the school.

"So, Kageyama, did you think of any guesses as to what I got?" asked Yachi, looking up at him. This meant her head was tilted back all the way to look up the entire 30 centimeter distance between them.

He shook his head. "Guesses, no. I couldn't come up with anything, but I guess I'll find out tonight, right?"

She giggled.

The bell rang, telling them they had three minutes to get to class. Yachi kissed his cheek then skipped towards her home room. He stood there for a moment to watch her go. Her skirt would lift up and show a little more thigh; her shirt was a little tighter around her waist to show the dip from her ribcage to her hipbone. Anyone would say that she was perfect. If you were to look at her like an object. Kageyama couldn't look at those things about her. Sure they were nice - they made her look great - but he saw that she was funny and clumsy and helpful. Stuff he would say made her a perfect person theoretically. He couldn't hurt her tonight. He won't let it get anywhere.

He bit his lip. Taking a quick look at the time, he bolted for class while making sure no teacher saw him running. He was almost to his class when he heard a laugh that made him freeze. It was a familiar laugh. It was a laugh he wanted to hear again and again. He would never admit it but he wanted it. Looking in the room, he could see the source sitting at his desk with someone with their back to the door. It was Hinata. Hinata's little face was lit up in laughter as he talked to the person. As much as Kageyama wanted to stay and listen, he needed to get to class. Class meant grades, which meant volleyball. He ran for his class, just making it in time for the bell.

Crashing at his desk, Kageyama dropped his head onto the wood and looked out the window. The leaves were turning brown and orange and red. Some of them reminded Kageyama of Hinata's hair or Yachi's blush when she tried initiating things. She was so innocent but wanted it so much. He felt bad that he couldn't give her what she wanted.

The day went as expected: Kageyama wasn't lying when he said he had a test which he is pretty sure he failed; he got more math homework he didn't understand and swore he was going to have an emotional break-down because of it; at lunch, Yachi sat with him and Hinata seeming as chipper as always with Kageyama feeling worse every time she would kiss his cheek and say, "My Kageyama". After he had left lunch, letting Hinata have his entire lunch since his stomach didn't let him eat, he went to history where he stressed over whoever ruled over Japan and whatever bad things and good things they did. He watched the clock tick down to the last class of the day - the one he had with Hinata. His foot bounced to every millisecond, his heart beating just as fast. This day was going to kill him. This was it. This was the day he was going to die.

"Kageyama? Aren't you going to come along?" asked a fellow classmate, Akane. She had short brown hair that swayed when she turned her head.

Kageyama looked at her with confusion.

"The bell rang. It's time for last period," she giggled.

He realized he had gone daydreaming and didn't hear the bell ring. He grabbed his books then stood up from his desk.

"It did? Thank you," he said before quickly going to his class. He dodged people until he could spot out the fluff of orange among the many heads. He had found Hinata. Time for some stress release. "Hinata! Bet I can get to my seat faster."

Hinata's head snapped in the direction of the challenge. "You wanna go, Bakayama? Let's go! I'll get there faster."

Kageyama laughed as he ran next to Hinata to their class. To be honest, this time it was obvious that the ginger was going to win but he didn't want to let that be known. He just raced to the class with his problems gone for just that brief moment of time. They reached the door at the same time, struggling to push through the opening. A smile was broken out across both of their faces.

"Stupid, let me through," Hinata laughed.

"And let you win? No way," Kageyama replied.

Eventually they both fall into the room. They scrambled towards their seats. Hinata's hand reach out for his seat and Kageyama was close to his own. When they both saw how close the other was to winning, they jumped up for one last chance. Just as Kageyama managed to get to his seat, Hinata was already doubled over on top of it, laughing. His face was red from smiling and the running, making Kageyama's heart swell. He clambered into his seat and set his books onto his desk.

"You won this one but you won't win the next," Kageyama said.

Hinata grinned at Kageyama. It was a grin only he got. "I won this far and square. Maybe you are just getting bad."

"Impossible. You just get lucky."

Hinata stuck out his tongue like a child. The bell rang just as Kageyama opened his mouth to make a snide comment. The teacher came in to immediately start his lecture on mitosis or something. This meant the little shrimp had to turn around to focus on the lesson. This left Kageyama to think about what awaited him once that clock hit three. Yachi would be waiting for him at the front doors with a smile. He looked back out the window with one ear on the lecture. The squeaking of chalk on the blackboard was driving his nuts and was upsetting his stomach again. The game with Hinata had settled it. When it came down to it, Hinata was a calming person to Kageyama. He managed to make the setter feel better and eased his stress. Now that doesn't mean Hinata didn't cause some of that from time to time. Anyone with Hinata's personality would be an issue here and there.

They were given a worksheet to do and the rest of class to do it. When the teacher sat down at his desk, the room erupted into low conversations. Hinata spun around in his chair. He nearly fell out of his chair - Kageyama snickered at this - then slammed his own worksheet onto of Kageyama's desk.

"Don't slam shit like I'm your bitch," he said with a scowl.

"You want to be," Hinata responded with a smirk. "Anyway, help me with this. I'm so confused."

"Weren't you paying attention, dumbass?"

"Yes! But the lesson was like, 'blehhhhh' and my mind was like 'pwahhhh'," rambled the ginger. His rapid hand gestures could decapitate someone.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked down at the sheet. His mind worked over the question slowly. It was like the situation with Yachi drained his brain's ability to concentrate on anything. He bit the end of his pencil as he glared at his paper. He scribbled down what he knew and hoped for the best. Hinata did the same. He would glance at Kageyama's paper often to get a little push.

"So what are you and Yachi doing after school? She seemed awfully excited," Hinata asked while writing down a few words.

Kageyama glanced up. He caught Hinata at a moment where there wasn't a goofy grin on his face or a look of disbelief. Hinata's lip was in between his teeth and was being chewed slightly, giving it a light sheen of saliva. It made his mouth look utterly kissable. _Nope, not thinking about that or Hinata_ , he said, shaking his head. Despite that, he kept looking at the decoy. Hinata's hair fell in messy spikes in a way that made Kageyama want to run his fingers through them to see how soft they would be and mess them up even more. The color was vibrant enough it made some wonder if it was natural. He would say the gods had taken part of the sunlight and gifted it to be this shrimp's hair.

"Uh, watching a movie, I think," Kageyama answered. "Why? You think you are gonna crash the party?"

"No, I don't want to be there while you two make out and make your way to the bedroom. Trust me when I say that I don't want to hear that," Hinata countered.

Kageyama gulped. Looking down at his paper, he answered the last question and tucked it into his folder. He tossed his pencil down. Hinata had two questions left and had resulted into chewing on his pen. The soft sounds of the plastic rolling against teeth was crystal clear in his ears despite the conversations around him. A deep part of him sounded crazy in wanting to be that pen: to be just caught in his mouth. Kageyama pinched his leg. He can't be thinking like this. Not right now when he was trying to keep the possibility that he was straight open. He can't let Hinata distract him.

Kageyama glanced at the clock to see that there was only five minutes to go before the school day was over. It felt like a stone dropped into his stomach. Five minutes and he was alone with Yachi. Five minutes and she would take him home to learn the truth. Hinata glanced up at him. It didn't help anything at all. His brown eyes were full of understanding and wonder. Why they were there, Kageyama didn't know. Hinata seemed to be able to know everything without actually knowing anything. That's what made him so stupid.

"Kageyama, is everything alright?" asked the redhead.

"I don't know anymore."

The bell rang which made it the perfect chance for the setter to escape that adorable look of confusion on Hinata's face. He rushed out of the classroom towards the exit. Yachi's smiling face came into view; she was laughing with several other girls. He gripped the strap of his backpack tighter as he walked up to her. When she saw him coming her smile brightened and she held out her hand for him to take.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

He nodded with a weak smile. If you can call what his mouth did as a smile. She laughed then said goodbye to her friends. They smiled, winked at Kageyama, then went their seperate ways. Yachi started pulling his hand towards the direction she usually walked. They walked as she talked about her day. Kageyama offered small comments and nods in response. Sometimes he forgot that she was so short and goes to look at her, only having to drop his head. From where he stood, he could see the top of her head. He could see the slope of her chest and snapped his gaze away.

"Hinata was asking about you earlier. I swear, you two are so close," she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he mumbled.

She swung their hands back and forth between them. With a smile, she hugged his arm. They turned a corner and Yachi's house came into view. Kageyama had been there before but it never failed to amaze him. It was a large house that had two floors with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a basement, and a grand kitchen. It had a brick outside with a light-colored roof. The shutters were a navy blue and covered every window. It gave off an elegant, welcoming feeling. Unfortunately all Kageyama felt was dread and worry.

Yachi released Kageyama's hand to unlock the front door. She had a keychain with a little bunny charm on it and a ribbon. It was something that matched her personality. She opened the door and led him inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Come on. The movies are downstairs. Just go and pick one out. I'm going to change out of my uniform," she said. She stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek before going up the stairs.

Kageyama set his bag on the floor and slowly made his way down to the basement. It was a total dream down there. All the game consoles you can think of, a flat screen TV, surround-sound speakers. Kageyama would kill to live in there. There was a bookshelf with movies on it in the corner, which is where he headed once he stopped his gawking. He knew Yachi got absolutely terrified with horror movies so he couldn't pick one of those since there was a lot of Japanese horror and those would stop her heart. Kageyama ran his hand along the spines of the cases, listening to the faint _thump thump thump thump_  of his fingers. He came across one that he knew she loved: Maleficent. He pulled it from the shelf, looking over the back cover. Of course, his English wasn't the best so he didn't completely understand what was written but he could get bits and pieces. He walked over to the TV and crouched down to be level with the player. He popped open the case then started taking out the DVD.

"Kageyama."

At the mention of his name, Kageyama looked over then nearly dropped the DVD onto the floor. Yachi stood there with shorts that showed her thighs so much they were hardly shorts and a pink-and-red bra. Her arms were folded over her stomach, her cheeks flushed in the dim light. His stomach dropped. _It's starting_. He stood up and tried to form some sort of sentence along the lines of "Yachi, please don't". She walked over slowly and took his hand to lead him to the couch. Her blonde hair was taken down from their clips, falling in her face. Kageyama could honestly say Yachi was beautiful but now was not how he wanted to acknowledge it. Gently, she pushed him until he fell onto the couch. He stared at her with wide eyes as she got on top of him. One leg was on each side so she was settled right on his lap.

"Kageyama, I really like you," she said, letting her fingers run through his hair.

His body was shaking and he was terrified. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Yachi, w-what are. . ."

"I want to show you how much I like you."

Yachi's voice was so soft that his ears had to strain to hear it. Kageyama's vocal chords decided that they didn't want to work so his mouth just opened and closed like a fish. Her bright blue eyes were like the ocean on a sunny day but as gentle as a flower. She leaned in close to press a light kiss to the setter's mouth. Her body pressed against his and he could feel the warmth of her skin through his uniform jacket. There was some shifting and he didn't know what was going on until she took his hands to place on top of her bra. She had started rocking her hips. She was trying to get him hard. He couldn't do it anymore. His hands on her chest felt like he was burning and his stomach was on the verge of heaving. He pulled away from the kiss to lean his head back on the couch, struggling not to lose anymore digestive fluids that day. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to convince himself he can do it. He didn't have much time when he felt something soft and warm brush his throat right along his pulse. His eyes flew open and looked down without moving his head. Yachi was kissing his neck.

"Y-Yachi?" stuttered Kageyama.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Kageyama," she whispered in his ear. Her teeth caught his earlobe and he let out a shaky breath, his heart pounding. "Have you?"

He couldn't stand keeping his hands on her breasts any longer. He slid them down to her hips where he could feel every rock with his hands. The room was silence, albeit his gasping and whimpering were breaking it.

"Haven't th-thought about it. I m-mean, I've b-been busy with, uh, with v-volleyball."

She pulled away so she could see his face. He looked back at her with fear and nausea running rampant through his veins. She reached behind her and Kageyama pleaded she wasn't doing what he knew she was. There was a small _click!_  then the bra became limp. She pushed the straps down and slid it off. Her breasts were pert and plump, nothing like how that woman in the video had. Yachi took his wrists in her hands. He couldn't. As his hands grew closer to her chest, his stomach flipped as much as an acrobat in a circus. It threatened to boil over for every second he didn't pull away. Right when he could feel the heat radiating from them, he pulled his hands away and shook his head.

"Yachi, I can't," he stressed through clenched teeth.

Her arms covered her chest and he cringed. She thought it was about him not liking her.

"It's me, isn't it?" she said, her voice trembling.

"No, Yachi, it isn't you. It's never been you," he answered. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, putting another layer between them. "It's me. Nothing's working out for me right now."

"Don't you like me?" Tears began to well up in Yachi's eyes, making the blue more brilliant.

"I do like you, Yachi. I love you like sister. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"A sister?" She sounded hurt. "You only like me as a sister?"

Kageyama dropped his head into his hands. He let out a sigh that he held deep in his lungs. After a moment, he lifted his head and pressed his hand to Yachi's cheek. A few tears fell down her face, dripping on his jacket.

"Yachi, you are a beautiful, amazing and sweet girl. You deserve the world and I just can't give that to you," Kageyama said. He lifted her up gently to set her on the couch. Standing up, he added, "Trust me when I say it's not you. I just can't do it."

Yachi looked down at her hands as she pulled the blanket around her. Her eyes stayed down when she asked, "Are you gay?"

Kageyama was taken back. He thought only he knew that he was confused. He shrugged his shoulders with a mumble that he didn't know.

"I thought you might be since you weren't reacting in the way I'd hoped. You didn't seem to take to anything I tried." She looked up at him. There was a small smile on her face. "If you are, that's okay. I know it's not your choice. Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you, Kageyama," said Yachi, standing from the couch. She reached up to press a small, kind kiss to his cheek. "You can go now. You don't have to stay."

"I think it would be best if I go," Kageyama replied. He caressed her cheek once more before going upstairs. He grabbed his bag off the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. Then he made his leave into the rain that had started since they had arrived at the home.

Kageyama walked down the sidewalk with his eyes on his shoes. He felt like shit. He had hurt Yachi even though he tried not to. The rain chilled him down to the point where he was shivering. He let his feet taken him wherever they wanted. He didn't care at the point. It was now finalized that he was homosexual. He didn't know what he was going to do. Was he going to tell his mother? Was he going to tell anyone? How was he supposed to date someone? As he walked, he slowly started to break down. All the stress and the worry and the fear wore him down. The tears mixed with the rain, making the refreshing cooling liquid bitter. The sky was dark when he looked up from his ground. The doorstep he found himself at had the light on, illuminating the couple of flower pots that sat around. There was a welcome sign hanging from the center of the door. He hid under the awning to keep off the rain for the moment. His clothes were soaked completely and his hair dripped into his eyes. A violent shiver ran through his body that made him clench his teeth until it was over. He raised his hand to knock on the door, only managing a weak one that he just hoped someone had heard. He dropped his hand to his side. It took a few moments but the door finally opened to reveal a distracted and smiling Hinata.

"Natsu, sit down on the couch before you hurt yourself," Hinata laughed before looking in front of him. His smile dropped immediately. "Kageyama, did you walk all the way here? From Yachi's house?"

Kageyama's mouth pulled into a humorless smirk, looking down. The muscles in his face were so cold it hurt to do so. "Yeah, I did."

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and yanked him inside. It took the setter by surprise because when his hand was taken all he felt was the warmth of Hinata's fingers. He was numb except for there. There was worry in those brown eyes. It made Kageyama feel a little better to know he was cared about. Yachi probably hated him now.

"Your hands are freezing. We need to get you out of those clothes and warmed up. Come with me," Hinata said as he directed Kageyama upstairs by the hand. "Natsu, just stay there. I'll be right back."

There was the pattering of little feet across the floor. The little girl's head popped out from around the corner, her pigtails bobbing from the movement. She grinned at Kageyama then waved before skipping back to the living room. She was like a miniture female Hinata in all the right ways.

They went up the stairs, Kageyama's sneakers forgotten at the doorstep where they sat in a puddle of water. He had pulled off his socks as well to lessen the damage to the carpet. Pictures of Hinata's parents, himself, and his sister lined the walls with bright smiling faces. Hinata's room was the last door on the right and it was the second biggest. He had a twin bed with a dresser, desk, and bookshelf in his room. The walls had movie posters, volleyball posters of the Little Giant, and pictures of his friends - that included Kageyama. A particular photograph that featured him was the two of them smiling brightly at a fair about a month ago. That was one of the best nights of Kageyama's life. Hinata closed the door behind them and held out his hands to Kageyama. The setter just looked back in confusion.

"What?"

Hinata frowned. "Gimme your bag. You can't change your clothes with your bag on. Plus we need to assess what is salvageable from it."

Kageyama lifted the strap over his head. He handed the bag over to Hinata who set it on his dresser to be dealt with later. Then Hinata tapped his chin with his finger. His eyes were scanning the room while Kageyama shivered in his spot. He watched as the decoy started going through his dresser and closet, pulling out clothes and putting them back in. Kageyama kept his mouth shut. He was too cold to speak.

"It may be a little small but it should work, unless you want my dad's clothes," Hinata finally said as he showed Kageyama a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. There was another article of clothing mixed in but it was unrecognizable at the moment.

Kageyama took the clothes and looked away. "I'll just take these."

Hinata nodded in response. He gave him a smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Kageyama watched until he was alone to start unbuttoning his jacket. All his movements were slow as he peeled off the layers: his jacket then to his shirt, after that his jeans. His underwear was soaked as well but he didn't want to take it off. As he sorted out the clothes, he grabbed the fabric he saw before to find it was a pair of boxer briefs. Kageyama's cheeks flushed as he dropped them. He clamped his hands over his face.

"You gave me underwear, you dumbass?" he shouted from beneath his hands.

"Well, yeah, since you were soaked I thought that your underwear would be as well. If it's not, just leave them. You don't have to wear them unless you want to, stupid," Hinata yelled back, a pout clear in his voice.

Kageyama's cheeks were still as red as they could be as he slowly got out of his soaking underwear to pull on the clean and dry ones. He felt so embarrassed wearing Hinata's underwear. Yes, they were a bit tight due to the body type differences. It strained particularly around the areas where it mattered but not too much. He pulled on the sweatpants, leaving the strings untied, and the sweater. He wished he could cover his hands with the sleeves like he would with his own sweaters but couldn't because the sleeves stopped mid-forearm. He shook out his hair to stop some of the dripping, something he did whenever he got out of the shower. He caught a look at himself in the mirror and hated what he saw: his eyes were red-rimmed and his skin was ghostly pale apart from his cheeks. He also kind of looked like someone who had an instant growth spurt in their sleep. He jerked his gaze from the mirror to head for the door, his wet clothes in his hands.

When he opened the door he was met by both Hinata siblings. Natsu held a tray with a steaming mug on top and a couple of cookies. Hinata held blankets and a plastic bag. They both wore smiles and welcomed Kageyama.

"Natsu" - Hinata pointed to himself - "made you some hot chocolate and I brought some blankets for you to warm up. Here; put your clothes in this bag. I'll wash them and get them back to you."

Kageyama nodded. He took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Natsu held up the tray for him to take the mug and plate. He sipped the hot chocolate and made a noise of approval. He thanked her with a hug. She grinned before bouncing off towards the living room. Hinata chuckled. Kageyama put his clothes into the plastic bag, tying it off, and set it on the floor near the door. Hinata followed Kageyama inside and set the blanket down on the bed.

"You can sit on the bed and let's go through this stuff to make sure nothing is damaged beyond repair," said the decoy as he sat at the desk. He opened the bag to start pulling out notebooks. He took out Kageyama's phone to assess that it was fine. "Here's your phone. You have a text from Yachi. I didn't read it."

Kageyama took the phone from Hinata. He draped the second blanket over his lap, feeling his legs slowly gain feeling again. He unlocked his phone to read the message that Yachi had sent.

 

**FROM: Yachi - I guess it's safe to say it's over, right?**

**TO: Yachi - Yeah I guess so**

**FROM: Yachi - I'm not mad. I feel kinda upset but I'm not mad**

**TO: Yachi - I'm sorry**

**FROM: Yachi - I know**

 

"You know, you should be more careful, Bakayama. You could lose a lot of stuff walking through the rain like that," Hinata said, snapping Kageyama's attention away from Yachi.

"Yeah," he replied, spinning his phone slowly in his hand.

Hinata stood up and moved to the bed. He crawled over to sit on his knees in front of Kageyama. His orange hair was messy as always and his cheeks looked a bit more red. Kageyama couldn't help but stare out of want. He wanted to pull Hinata close and lay in his arms, burying his face into the hair he imagined as soft as a feather. It made him feel even worse. He grabbed his phone to send one last message to Yachi to see what she says.

 

**TO: Yachi - Did I hurt you?**

 

 ****A few moments passed and all he did was look at Hinata who shifted to sit perpendicular to him. When his phone buzzed, he picked it up and let out a sigh.

 

**FROM: Yachi - No, you didn't. It may have upset me a little but I'm not hurt**

 

He locked his phone then set it on the nightstand. He pulled his knees to his chest. Hinata cocked his head to the side as he watched his friend. They didn't speak for a while. Kageyama just sipped his hot chocolate, occasionally dipping his cookies into it. Eventually they shared the blanket, bumping legs now and again. Kageyama liked the silence. It was the time Hinata didn't say anything stupid or fight. This was the time that Kageyama loved most because they just enjoyed the company that was given. He still wanted to hold Hinata. He worried that this feeling would never leave.

Soon it was time to put Natsu to bed. Hinata got up when she came to the door to yell that it was time. He left Kageyama in the room. The setter sat there while he listened to Hinata help her get ready for bed and read her a story. It brought a smile to his face, brightening his mood. The relationship between the two siblings was envious. They were so close and it was obvious they loved each other very much. Natsu was just the most loving and fun seven-year-old that could make you smile or do anything she wanted. Kageyama listened to the story, feeling himself ease into a peaceful state. He wasn't as upset about everything as he was. It was going to be okay.

The story ended and it got quiet. Kageyama knew that Hinata was on his way back. He thought he should take the chance to act on how he feels. His hands clutch the blanket he wrapped around himself as his heart picked up at the thought. _What would kissing Hinata be like? Would he kiss back? Would he pull away? Does he even like me?_  Kageyama wondered. He shook the hair from his eyes and cleared his throat. That day was already downhill so nothing could really get worse. So when Hinata walked back into the room, he waited until he was back on the bed to make any advancement. Hinata sat down back in his spot so Kageyama scooted closer a bit so they were side by side.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, his head tilting to the side. Kageyama rarely got too close because of how he felt. Now they were right next to each other. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," responded Kageyama. He nodded, fidgeting with the blanket's edge.

"Okay."

Hinata shrugged then stuck his legs out. He bounced his legs like a child would, making Kageyama roll his eyes. He has put his feelings in a child. He took a deep breath then turned to Hinata. Hinata was just enjoying whatever song was playing inside his head. It took a moment for Kageyama to muster the courage just like he did with Yachi. Taking a good hold on the blanket with one hand, he used the other to turn Hinata's face towards his own and gently kissed him. Hinata stilled completely. The kiss lasted for a second before Kageyama pulled away. He looked at the other's face for any sign of what Hinata was feeling. What he saw were bright pink cheeks with wide eyes. Hinata looked absolutely stunned and flustered.

"B-Bakayama! What are you doing?" Hinata said quite loudly. "You can't go kissing people like that when you have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? Yachi is your girlfriend," said Hinata. He touched his lips with his hand. "What would she say if she found out you were kissing guys?"

"We broke up today. And I'm sure she would say her suspicions are confirmed," Kageyama answered. He shrugged his shoulders then looked at his hands. "It is a relief, I'm sorry to say. It was incredibly uncomfortable being with a girl."

Hinata looked away. His cheeks were still red. "Well, you need to ask next time, stupid. It's rude to surprise someone with something like a kiss."

All day, Kageyama's heart has beaten for fear and disgust. Now it was beating with excitement and joy. Hinata had liked it. He had wanted it. The setter smiled as he pulled his legs into a criss-cross applesauce style. Hinata pulled his knees to his chest, still looking away from him.

"So I can have a next time?"

Hinata whipped his head around to glare at Kageyama, but it wasn't convincing. "Of course, there will be a next time. How have you not notice me fanning over you for months? You are stupid."

"How was I supposed to know? I was still confused and I had no idea what I liked. I thought I was into girls," Kageyama snapped in defense of himself. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe if you made a move earlier then I wouldn't have been the situation I was in today."

"Don't pin this on me. You were to dumb to see that. Not my fault. Plus I was not going to do that to Yachi. Maybe you should have kissed me earlier."

"I kissed you now. So what does it matter? I kissed you. From what I remember you didn't even kiss back," Kageyama retorted. He let out a huff and he turned away.

"Oh, really now?"

Withing seconds Hinata was on Kageyama's lap just as Yachi was earlier. Well, without the rocking. He just sat as if it was something they always did. Hinata fit snuggly into the spot between Kageyama's legs. Kageyama's stomach dropped in nervousness as he looked up at Hinata. His shoulders were pressed against the wall as Hinata smirked at him. It was as if this was another one of their games, might as well have been. His hands clutched the blanket as Hinata leaned in close. His breathing became shallow as Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck.

"Is this okay?" Hinata asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. "I'll stop if you say so."

Kageyama shook his head. It made him nervous from the utter surprise that this was turning into but he did not want it to stop. Hinata took that as a sign to move on. He leaned in close so their mouths were just a centimeter apart, their breaths becoming one coherent movement. Hinata's mouth was so close that if Kageyama so much as nudged they would kiss. He wanted to ask Hinata what he was doing, what this meant, but the words wouldn't come out. Hinata took the initiative and closed the small distance between them. The kiss was just as light as the first but it was not as hesitant. Hinata's mouth was soft and warm, making that warmth drip through his veins like molten lava. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the decoy back. His muscles relaxed wonderfully. He slid his arms around Hinata's waist.

This reminded him of what he did with Yachi but this was so much better. Yachi couldn't make the air leave his lungs or his heart melt. Plus their kisses were never like this. This kiss held more than anything Yachi and him did. Kageyama couldn't explain it but he wanted more kisses like that. They were what he was taught kisses felt like. Not the deep kisses that showed passion that the two were definitely not ready for yet, but the soft kisses that showed how much was felt between the two who shared it. They stayed like for several seconds - maybe even minutes - before they pulled away. It took a moment for Kageyama to open his eyes, and when he did he saw Hinata smiling down at him.

"What do you think? How was it for me kissing back?" Hinata asked. He ran his fingers through the back of Kageyama's hair, twisting it around.

"Fine, for an amateur," Kageyama teased. He earned a glare in return. "So what does this make us?"

Hinata shrugged, slipping off of Kageyama's lap. He watched as his arms fell from around the slim waist. He gave a slight whimper at the gain of space, something he hoped Hinata didn't hear. He did. The smile widened on the ginger's face. Then Kageyama let himself be pulled to be parallel with the bed and pushed down until he was lying on his back. Hinata had lain down next to him right after positioning Kageyama to his will. A small arm wrapped around the setter's waist, pulling them together. It was a rather tight fit to put the both of them in a twin-sized bed, making it all the more relieving for Kageyama. They were close - even closer than before - just like he wanted. Hinata had put Kageyama's arm outstretched across the pillow to use his shoulder to prop up his head. Slowly, to test the waters, he wrapped his other arm around Hinata to hold him close as well.

"I'm not gonna bite, y'know," Hinata whispered when he felt Kageyama's hesitancy. "Just hold me."

"You're pushy," the setter grumbled back. It wasn't entirely an insult since he was smiling.

"Just go to sleep," Hinata chuckled, nuzzling his shoulder.

Kageyama felt his body get light with sleep. He still needed to go home. His mother was going to kill him. He needed to get up and go. With a great struggle, he shook his head. He sat up, which pulled Hinata with him.

"I can't. I have to go home or my mom will ground me for a month," he said with a sigh. He really wanted to stay in the other's embrace and fall asleep. He wanted to keep his arms around that slim waist that he would always peek at during practice. Unfortunately, he had to go home.

"Okay, that's fine. You can come over on Friday since we don't have school on Saturday," Hinata offered.

"I'd have to check with my mom. I need to see if it is safe after tonight."

Kageyama grabbed his backpack and put his things back inside it. He stared at the plastic bag, trying to decide to leave it so Hinata could clean it like he said he would or take it. It'll stay. Hinata got up off the bed with a bounce to follow Kageyama to the door. He took Kageyama's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Hinata's hands were bigger than Yachi's but still smaller than Kageyama's, plus their hands slipped together like two puzzle pieces. They left the room like that with their hands intertwined. When they reached the entryway, Kageyama had to let go to put on his shoes. Hinata just rocked on his heels while he watched.

"Does your mom know?" Hinata asked, his voice quiet like someone was listening.

"No."

"Does anyone but me know?"

"Yachi."

Hinata nodded. Kageyama laced the strings of his last sneaker before standing up. He stood there for a moment with a scowl. The sloshing of water under his feet was uncomfortable. He shifted between feet a couple times before just dealing with it. Hinata looked up at him with pursed lips. Their hands found each other again, hanging by their sides. Kageyama's thumb rubbed small circles on the back of Hinata's hand.

"We'll be a secret then. Our little secret," proposed the ginger. "I've always wanted a secret relationship. Of course, eventually know but still."

Kageyama asked, "You'd be okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm not completely out yet anyway. I want you to be comfortable. You are the new one here."

Kageyama's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He knew he was new to this whole thing but it didn't need to be pointed out. He bit his lip as Hinata laughed. There was that sound again, that magical sound. It lasted for a minute before Hinata finally calmed down so he soaked it up while he could. Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was Kageyama's phone. He had forgotten it upstairs. He muttered a thank you before putting into his own pocket. The front door opened, and they notice the rain had stopped. Kageyama looked back at Hinata, who just smiled up at him.

"So what are we?" Kageyama asked again. "What does this make us?"

Hinata's smile just sweetened and widened. "What do you want us to be?"

Kageyama looked at his hands, his face enflamed again. "I don't know. Boyfriends, I guess," he mumbled. He couldn't look up at Hinata. Lucky for him, the smaller boy's arms wrapped around his waist and his chin rested on his chest to look at him.

"Ask me properly and I will be your boyfriend," Hinata said. His smile had turned impish.

Kageyama's face heated up even further. If it got any hotter, he was sure his face would melt off.

"D-dumbass! How do I do that?" he yelled.

"Just ask me." Hinata giggled.

"This is fucking ridiculous. I can't believe you're making me do this." Kageyama looked outside where the sun was just a sliver over the horizon. "Fine. Okay. . . W-will you b-be my, um, my b-boyfriend?"

"There you go, stupid. That's all you had to do," Hinata said as he brought his hands up to Kageyama's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

This kiss was slightly more open-mouthed than before since Kageyama had started to say something. Their lips slipped together beautifully, allowing both to taste the other for the first time. It didn't move into a full-blown French kiss but it was borderline. Hinata's tongue teased Kageyama's lower lip, also nipping at it and tugging it between his teeth. The setter sucked at Hinata's lip slightly, just enjoying this feeling. They parted every now and again for breaths but stayed like that in each other's arms, kissing softly. They would've stayed longer if it weren't for the small voice that broke them a apart like electricity.

"What are you doing to Shouyou's face, Kageyama?"

They looked up to see Natsu at the top of the stairs, a teddy bear clutched in her hand. Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Go back to bed, Natsu. I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded and sluggishly walked back down the hall. Kageyama dropped his head into his hands. Hinata giggled. They had been caught by Natsu. So much for keeping it a secret. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck again, standing on the tips of his toes. He brushed their mouths together. It was a tease and Kageyama didn't approve.

"Don't worry. She won't remember in the morning. You have to go so kiss me again," Hinata said. It turned into a whine by then end, making Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you get so needy?" Kageyama asked. Smiling, he leaned down to press another kiss to Hinata's lips.

The kiss was short but good all the same. Kageyama picked his bag back up and walked out of the Hinata household. Hinata smiled and waved as he walked back towards the subway. He had this strange feeling in his stomach as he left. It was a fluttering, eager feeling that spread throughout his body. It made him wish for tomorrow. He would have to see Yachi but he would see Hinata again. Hinata would hold his hand in secret and they would kiss in secret. They would eat lunch together like always but now something has changed.

As Kageyama walked, he couldn't help the little smile he wore that Hinata brought him. His lips still felt warm from the kiss, feeling as if Hinata were still there pressing their mouths together. Just as he walked down the steps to the subway, his phone rang in the pocket of Hinata's sweatpants, startling Kageyama out of his thoughts. He fished it out to look down at the screen. It was his mother calling him. He stepped onto the car for his train then found a seat.

"Hey, Mom," he said. He could almost hear the lecture coming on.

"Where are you? I have been so worried. I expected you back around seven or earlier. What are you doing?" shouted his mother. It sounded as if she had been crying.

"I was just with Hinata. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I lost track of time."

She sighed, her breath hitting the microphone. He closed his eyes. The light jostling of the train soothed him back into his previous state. The memory of Hinata's arms around his neck and waist drove his mind away from everything else.

"Well, if you were with him then I guess it was fine. I just don't want you to make a mistake," she muttered. "Just come home soon, okay?"

"I'm on the subway now."

"Okay, good. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kageyama hung up and looked at his screen. His wallpaper was a picture that Daichi had taken of him and Hinata after their victory at a real game a few weeks ago. They had hugged and Kageyama spun Hinata around. Daichi had caught it at the peak, a smile on both of their faces and Hinata's fist in the air. They were all so happy. He remembered how good it was to hold the decoy there. When it actually happened, the team pointed it out and he snapped at them about how it was just a heat of the moment thing. Kageyama licked his lips with a sigh. That was a good day. Hinata looked so happy. He looked at the photo again before going to his contacts. The train stopped and Kageyama got up from his seat. He hit Hinata's name then brought it up to his ear.

He waited as he started his trek home in Hinata's clothes. It felt really weird since they were small but they did their job. The faint ringing in his ear told him Hinata hadn't picked up yet. It wasn't anything big he wanted to talk about; he just wanted to talk. This was all out of character for him and he should probably try to act more normal. Play off everything like normal. There was a little crackle of the connection being made to stop his inner scolding.

"Yes?"

Kageyama was confused. Hinata sounded breathless like he just ran a mile. He sounded flushed and happy and relaxed. What the hell did Kageyama interrupt?

"Hinata? Is everything okay?" Kageyama asked while he turned onto his street.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata voice had raised an octave to a squeak. "Hey, what's up? What did you ask?"

"I asked if you were okay. You sounded weird," he replied. "Did I interrupt something?"

There was a nervous laugh and some shuffling. It sounded like Hinata was in bed from the squeaking. "No, no, you didn't. Uh, heh, I'm fine. Alive and well. So is your mom mad that you were over at my house?"

"Nah, she was just upset because she thought I slept with Yachi. She said she didn't want me to make a mistake," he said. He stopped at his door then started searching for his keys in his bag. "She thought I'd get her pregnant but I was never even able to get her pants off."

He found his keys at the bottom of his bag. There was also an envelope in his bag also with his name written on it so delicately. He pulled it out to hold in his hands. The handwriting was obvious as to who signed the envelope. He slid his finger in the opening to rip it open. He made sure not to rip the front of it where the kanji was so beautifully written. He pulled out a couple of sheets of notebook paper. Hinata's familiar scrawling was tidy and fluid, showing that he had sat down and thought out what to say. On the first line, it said, "Kageyama Tobio". He folded the letter back up into the envelope. Pushing the key into the lock, he twisted it and walked inside to meet his mother waiting on the stairs for him. He muttered for Hinata to hold on a second before dropping his phone to his side.

"Tobio, I'm so glad you're home," she said, taking him into her arms. "I was worried sick."

"I told you. I was with Hinata," he replied, feeling crushed in her embrace. She was slightly shorter than him so his back was arched so she could hold him. "I always hang out with him."

"Yes, but you didn't call or text. I didn't know where you were." She pulled away to cup his cheeks. "Please tell me next time, darling. Please."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll tell you next time. So may I go to Hinata's this Friday?" he said, looked at her with hope.

She pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing slightly. He felt like his sexuality was branded across his face and she could see exactly what he was. It terrified him to think of telling her. She was never the kind of person to accept that stuff. She would glare at the news when they spoke of gay marriage and the like. He didn't want to deal with that messy argument. It would be the end of everything. Eventually she have a smile then dropped her hands to hold his, even with his phone in one.

"Sure, you can go. On Saturday, come back around three, okay?"

Kageyama grinned. He nodded before placing a kiss on her cheek and ran upstairs. He pressed the phone back to his ear. Taking two steps at a time, he rushed towards his bedroom to read the letter he had found.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you were doing before I called?" Kageyama asked as he arrived at his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and tossed his bed on the floor. He crashed on top of his bed with a sigh. "Or are you going to keep that a secret too, stupid?"

"Why do you want to know? What I do in my time is my own business," Hinata snapped. "Besides just because we're dating now doesn't mean you are allowed to boss me around."

"I still do and that has nothing to do with it. I'm just curious." Kageyama sat up to peel the sweater off which was almost regrettably stretched out.

"What makes you so curious? Nothing was different," Hinata whined. He sounded defensive.

"Something _was_  different. You sounded like you ran a mile but like you just had the most relaxing nap. What were you doing?"

"Do we have to talk about this now? It's personal."

"Personal? What was personal?"

The other end went silent. Kageyama stood up and pulled off the sweats. He laid them on top of the sweater. He looked down at the underwear he was wearing and his cheeks flushed. He had forgotten that he was wearing Hinata's underwear. His hands covered his face as he thought of Hinata wearing them - only them. He had seen Hinata naked before but he always tore his gaze away in his attempt to persuade himself of what he thought he was. The reaction to the mental image was getting out of control so he started stripping out of the boxer briefs quickly. His balance was off as he kept one hand on his phone and the other trying to take off the underwear.

"Fine, I was touching myself."

This caused Kageyama to fall over onto the floor. He smacked his head on the floor, the underwear tangled around his legs. A rain of curses flew from his mouth. His hands clutched his head, his phone fallen a few inches away from his ear. He could hear Hinata freaking out, asking if he was okay. There was a flurry of fast footsteps flying up the stairs. His mother asked if he was okay because she heard a loud bang from downstairs. Kageyama quickly shooed his mother away, sitting up from his curled position on the floor. He grabbed his phone then placed it back by his ear. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a pair of his own underwear and quickly put them on.

"You were what?" he said, his voice low in case his mother was still near.

"Touching myself, jacking off, whatever you want to call it. You asked!" Hinata answered, his voice higher like before. "Don't act like you don't do it."

"I never said I didn't." Kageyama tossed the boxer briefs into the pile of clothing. "You did that after I left?"

"Well, not right after. I guess it was, like, fifteen minutes after. Maybe twenty. Why does it matter?"

Kageyama bit his lip, his cheeks flushing once again. He looked around his room then back down at the ground. His shoulders lifted in a shrug like Hinata was there to see.

"I dunno. I just wondered if, y'know, if you. . . Um, if you. . ." Kageyama muttered, trying to get the words off my tongue.

There was a small chuckle. "If I thought of you? Kageyama, you're so stupid."

There was a smile in his voice that sort of eased the embarrassment a little. The blush never left Kageyama's cheeks though. He stood up from the floor and sat on the edge of his bed. His hand touched the clothes gently, thinking about Hinata wearing them. The image was as clear as if he was standing right in front of him. He also thought about how he would need to wash the clothing before returning them.

"Do you really want to know?" Hinata asked, his voice as gentle as their kiss.

Did he want to know? They had just started all of this and he was still getting used to these feelings. He was still trying to sort everything out, thinking through his past to recognized the signs of his reality. He still had to shift into thinking of what he really wanted. This relationship was hardly what you can call a newlywed phase it was so early. It was still fresh and unfamiliar. Should he know? What would he do with the information? How would he feel about the answer? He wondered if it was odd to ask so soon. Taking a glance down, he bit the inside of his cheek and straightened his back.

"Yes, I want to know."

Hinata took no time to answer.

"Always."

"Really? Always?"

"Pretty much. Like I told you, I've liked you for a while. You are stupid and irritably tall, but I like you."

So Hinata thought about him in the most intimate of times. It stirred up something in Kageyama's stomach. He couldn't explain it. It was fiery and lively. It felt like excitement but not. This was something new to him. Hearing someone say that to him made his head spin and his heart leap. He fidgeted in his spot, suddenly unable to sit still. He stood up and gathered to clothes in his arm. He loved learning new things - doing the work was what made it hard to enjoy - so this was just like learning. Quickly, he pulled on some shorts to be halfway decent. He opened his door to check first for his mother.

"How do you do that?" he asked quietly. He made his way to the stairs, being cautious to not be overheard in the wrong way.

"Would you like me to tell you how I do it or would you just like to look it up? I just did trial-and-error. If you find stuff out better that way, then do it. Otherwise I'm right here."

"Um. . ." Kageyama felt like he was going to burst into flames. This made him feel like he was being publicly humiliated. Maybe he should just look it up. Why is he asking Hinata, his boyfriend of an hour and a half, this stuff? He should know it already so, when the time comes, he'll know what to do. "Tell me. I'll try both to figure it out."

"Okay, so, first of all, what exactly are you asking? How do I touch myself or how do I think of you when I touch myself? Like, do you want to know what I think of?" Hinata asked, rattling off questions that turned up the humiliation in Kageyama.

"Yeah, that. I don't know how to do that," Kageyama said, sneaking behind his mother on the couch to get to the laundry room.

"Didn't you ever do it with Yachi?"

A shudder ran through Kageyama. "No, just the thought made me gag. I couldn't get anywhere. So I never did it."

There was a strange noise on Hinata's end. Kageyama listened to realize it was muffled laughter. His face burned as he shook with embarrassment. He was standing in the middle of the laundry room with his face beet red and his body trembling. He threw the clothes into the washing machine with anger.

"Stop laughing, you dumbass!" Kageyama screamed into the phone.

"Tobio! Watch your mouth!" his mother yelled from the living room.

He apologized quickly and dumped in the soap. Twisting dials, he had a slight fear he was going to break them off. Hinata kept laughing on the other side. The setter had the urge to just hang up and do everything on his own, but this was his ticket to knowing how without getting shitty explanations on the internet or - pray to the gods if this ever happened - asked his senpais. He hurried back up to his room, locking the door behind him.

"I'll just look it up. Forget I asked," Kageyama grumbled. He turned to walk to his laptop.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was mean," Hinata said quickly.

"Yeah, it was, you idiot."

"Sorry. Okay, so what I think about, right?" Hinata's voice lowered and there a a click of a doorknob being open. "Don't want my parents listening in. Seems to be clear. Alright, do you want me to start from the beginning? And do you want me to include what I do as well?"

"Yes," Kageyama said in all seriousness. This was something he needed to know about, he decided, so he had to hear it.

Hinata cleared his throat. "I close my eyes. Sometimes I play music, sometimes I don't. It really depends on the day. Then I picture you there with me. You say stuff to me and then, for example, you start kissing my neck. I imagine your mouth against my skin." Hinata paused, his voice letting on that he was feeling as flustered about this as Kageyama was. The other cleared his throat again. "I imagine that your, uh, hand goes down to take me. Um, then I think of my hand as yours, s-stroking me a-and touching me."

Kageyama swore that not for a minute would his face return from the bright red color. He was worried it would be permanently stuck like that. Despite this, he got information he needed. He even got a more than positive react to it, further validating the fact he was now sure off. He sat down on his bed, crossing his legs with his back against the wall.

"Is that all? What other stuff do I do?" he asked.

"Do you really have to know, Kageyama?" Hinata whined. "You already have me worked up."

"Worked up?" His head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Yes, worked up. Think about it, stupid."

Kageyama was silent for a moment, his mind going over what he was told over and over again. So he should think about Hinata kissing and touching him, plus whatever else Hinata would think about him. He rubbed his thigh with his hand to work out the stiffness in his fingers. Flexing them, he watched as they moved and then going back to what Hinata said. He clenched his hand into a fist.

"We could do that someday," Kageyama finally said, his eyes locked on his hand.

There was the sound of choking on the other end. The setter was worried that something happened and he couldn't help. He pleaded the decoy's name several times before the coughing subsided enough for a response.

"Stupid! You can't just say that out of the blue. I could've died," shouted the other.

"What do you mean, 'I can't'? You were the idiot that choked over me saying something that you brought on," Kageyama yelled back. "I told you that we could do that eventually. I just have to work myself up to it."

"We just started dating; that's why you can't say that stuff, Bakayama. You only came to terms with all this a few hours ago. How will you know you'll be ready for any of that?"

Kageyama kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say that he had the hidden desire for a while, even if he denied it when it came up in the past. The desire was there _now_  but that was both of their faults. He desperately wanted it to go away so he could talk to Hinata. His clenched fist rolled deep into the muscle of his thigh, trying to redirect the feelings elsewhere. He looked at the ceiling and took several deep breaths. He held them in for a few seconds before letting them out slowly. It relieved a little tension but not all.

"I don't know. I don't want to say it, but you would be surprised what I want and what I'm ready for," Kageyama answered quietly. He was trying to stay calm. "And I know that we just started it out! I'm not saying tomorrow. I said someday. Jeez, Hinata, stop being so stupid."

"We are talking about touching each other and you just up and say that. Do you not think at all?"

It was obvious that the ginger was blushing. Good. Kageyama shouldn't be the only one. He raised his hand to rub his face and noticed it smelled like rain and dirt. His nose crinkled in disgust. He needed a shower. He got up from his bed slowly, trying to avoid any unnecessary friction.

Looking in the mirror, Kageyama raised his arm to watch the muscles move and strain. There was a flicker of something just above his hipbone that peeked out from his shorts. It looked like a hand. _A hand_? He watched and saw it again. A small hand slowly slid up his side, its twin joining it on the other side to repeat the moves. Kageyama's breathing stopped when he felt the heat the spread from wherever the hands glided. He felt the hands shift onto his back to touch the small bumps of his spine to the muscles of his shoulders. There was a whisper he didn't catch that he thought Hinata said, but it came from behind him. He turned around to see Hinata standing there in just shorts that sagged from his hips deliciously. _This is my imagination_. Hinata nodded his head as if he heard the setter's thoughts. The hands ran from his shoulders to his chest, then fingertips dipped down to hook into the waistband of Kageyama's shorts. _Stop. I can't not now_.

"Kageyama, are you even listening to me?"

Kageyama's eyes flew open to see himself in the mirror. His hand was clutching the edge of his dresser. His breathing was heavy, erratic. His heart pounded in his chest. Dropping his head loudly onto the wood, he closed his eyes again.

"You're going to be the death of me."


	3. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret dates and secret kisses for secret boys. Late night calls and names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimental masturbation starting and ending at the stars.

That night, Kageyama and Hinata stayed up until one a.m on the phone. They talked about all kinds of things. They had occasional spats, nothing out of the ordinary. Kageyama glared and laughed and snapped and smiled. It seemed like a good enough thing to do, something they did with each other. They both eventually passed out with the phone pressed to their ears. The soft breathing coming from both ends. Their phone bills wouldn't be so happy but they were.

After the episode of Kageyama imagining Hinata in his room, he didn't try to do anything. It was painful at first, not feeding the need, but eventually the lust subsided. It wasn't the time for that. When he took his shower in the morning, that was a good time. He could get rid of all the evidence quickly and it was loud. Especially when he had his music. He had a new reason to test this all out: Hinata. Now, it wasn't all for that little ginger squirt but he had part of it. Kageyama wanted to see what the other was feeling, see what made him so breathless and relaxed. So when he got up the next morning, he grabbed his radio and dashed to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, the setter slammed his finger on play then stripped his clothes off faster than he has before. He had to find out what he liked, just as Hinata had said. He turned on the water to the temperature he liked, not too cold but not scorching hot. He double-checked the music to make sure it was loud enough and he had a towel. Stepping inside the downpour of water, he took a deep breath.

"Okay, how did Hinata say it went? He would picture me there. That's easy enough."

***Kageyama closed his eyes, letting his mind bring up who it knew he wanted. In his mind's eye, he could see Hinata in front of him. There was water on his chest and it dribbled down, down, down past when Kageyama struggled not to stare. His skin looked creamy white despite the imaginary hot water that rolled over him. There was a sultry look on his face and on those pink lips that told him everything he needed to hear, give or take several occasions. Freckles sprinkled here and there on Hinata's shoulders and chest and legs.

The imaginary Hinata slid his arms around Kageyama's waist, hands sliding up to dig fingers into the flesh of his shoulders. The bite of it dragged a groan out of the setter, amusing the image. _What's next?_

"I say stuff to him then I kiss his neck. Do I do that?" he asked himself, heat pooling in his abdomen.

A smile spread over Hinata's mouth, a kind one. "You can do whatever you want with me. Show me how much you care. Or I can show you. You can touch me. . ." Hinata brought Kageyama's hand to his hip. "You can kiss me. . ." His head was pulled down next by the hand on his shoulder into a deep kiss that was nothing like what the real Hinata and him shared. It was entirely sexual and hot. "You can fuck me. . ."

Kageyama's cheeks flushed. The real Hinata never spoke like that. He tried to keep from looking at Hinata's imaginary brown eyes but his face was lifted up by the tip of Hinata's finger. The finger was warm from the water. Was that what Hinata meant by saying things? He looked at him, his breathing quickening. The shower slid the liquid between the real body and the imaginary.

"Bend me to your will, stupid. I'm waiting to race you to school," purred imaginary Hinata. "What do you want me to do? I can suck you off; I can touch you. C'mon. I want to make you feel good."

Hinata had whined at the end. Kageyama's mind made this Hinata surprisingly accurate, apart from the language. He nodded. Hopefully he was doing this right. His real hand had taken his erection into it, already semi-hard. Imaginary Hinata grinned brightly. His dampened orange hair bounced as he himself bounced with excitement. The hand that clutched his back slipped down to his waist, his thumb brushing gently around his hipbone. Kageyama gave up all control of his mind's body to the imaginary ginger. His real hand ran up and down slowly as Hinata's hand wrapped around his erection. All breathing stopped when their mouths came together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid together as water ran in between them, making the kiss even wetter.

His breathing picked up in reality. His hand moved at the same pace, the same way as he imagined Hinata's to do. The water provided a lubricant to allow his hand to glide over his length. Hinata's mouth was so warm against his, his hand rough from callouses but smooth and soft from water. Kageyama could feel his muscles turn to rubber. He could see why Hinata sounded so breathless and relaxed. His head rolled back to let water run over his face. Hinata kept kissing him, the ecstasy of their tongues exploring getting the best of them. His hand was moving so fast, catching the tip with his fingers. When he did, a moan ripped through the setter's throat, sending his hand flying out to catch the wall. Imaginary Hinata pulled back to place hard bites to Kageyama'a neck that felt very much real. His lips were parted in broken moans and gasps. _Is this what Hinata felt? Is this what he does?_

"Good boy. Looks like the king knows how to make noise," Hinata whispered in his ear. His teeth caught his earlobe. "Come for me. Say my name. Tell me who you want, who's doing this to you."

Kageyama's hand searched for something to dig his fingers into. He muttered incoherently Hinata's name, repeatedly. His mind struggled to think of things for the imaginary boyfriend to do. The image of Hinata flickered as he was unable to hold back anymore. His teeth clamped down on his lip as he jerked his hand a couple more times. He came soon after with a scream of a moan he prayed wasn't loud enough to be heard over the music. Several shots of burning white fluid splatter against the tub's floor, quickly being washed away by the water. Kageyama collapsed against the wall, his chest heaving to catch his breath. He nodded to himself.

*** "What have I been missing?" he joked with a smirk.

He did his regular routine as fast as he could with his limbs feeling like jelly. A wave of a dirty feeling crashed over his body. He dropped his head into his hands. He just touched himself to Hinata. He just imagined Hinata in the most promiscuous and attractive way. It was so dirty. Jumping out of the shower, the setter wrapped the towel around his waist. He ran to his room to put on some clothes when he saw Hinata's clothes folded on his bed. He held them up to his face, unable to smell Hinata on them anymore. Laying them down, he moved over to the dresser to get out a uniform when he spotted the letter. The letter had laid forgotten on his dresser since he had Hinata as a distraction. He pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, pulled it on, then sat down with the letter already unfolded. As he read, his heart squeezed and soared; his stomach felt like it was about to burst open with butterflies.

"Oh, Hinata." Kageyama clutched the clutch to his chest. His cheeks flamed. "You're such a dumbass."

He folded the letter back up and tucked it into the envelope. He set it upright so the kanji was facing him. His fingers brushed the outside. This definitely going to be discussed with Hinata. Kageyama turned away to finish getting dressed, having a light feeling both from the letter and his moment in the shower. He hasn't felt this good is weeks. If waking up to Hinata always felt like this, he would be good for a while. He checked if he looked okay several times before going down the stairs. His mom had left already due to her early shift that day at the airport. There was a bowl of cereal waiting to be eaten (milk in a glass because soggy cereal is disgusting) and a glass of juice. There was a slip of paper folded in half with his first name on it with a heart. He blushed from embarrassment at his mother. He flipped the top up to read it. 

 

**Tobio, I left you some breakfast and your volleyball bag is by the door. The clothes from last night are on your bed. I hope you have a good day at school. -Mom. P.S.: Next time, to avoid having me find out like this, turn the music up.**

 

Kageyama stared at the note with wide eyes, heat rising up from his toes to his face. He knew his music wasn't loud enough. She knew what he was doing. You never know what embarrassment truly feels like until your parents catch you with your hands in your pants. He ate his breakfast with the feelings like a lump in his stomach. He put his bowl into the dishwasher when he was finished. The clothes were still on his bed so Kageyama went up to his room to get them. They were cold in his hands and he hugged them close. He tucked them gently into his volleyball bag so he wouldn't forget them. Snatching his phone from the charger, Kageyama grabbed his keys then made his way towards school with both bags on his shoulders.

As he jogged, he felt excitement block out the embarrassment. He would be seeing Hinata in just a few minutes. It was all new to him. Feeling this excitement for seeing someone was amazing and addicting. They would hold hands at lunch and maybe Kageyama would sneak a kiss or two. He knew they would still fight and he looked forward to it. It was something that was theirs in a way. Fighting, calling each other "stupid" or "dumbass", the competitions, everything that brought them together as best friends when everyone thought it would keep them apart. The annoying things they did were really actually fun. It made him frustrated and confused whenever they fought but left him happy when it was over. This made him wonder what would happen if they ever fought for real. Would they even take it seriously? No doubt, there would be a couple of those since they have experienced those now. He knew that one of them would do something so stupid that they would fight like they have and end up not speaking for a few days, give or take. At the thought of having to say goodbye complete shook Kageyama to the core. He didn't know what it was or why it was there, but the feeling was one he never wanted to feel again. It was one of _those_ feelings. ---

He got on the subway when his phone rings, pulling him into reality. He has been getting lost in his thoughts a lot recently. The screen was lit up with Hinata's photo, letting Kageyama know that it was the ball of sunshine calling him. His thumb swiped to the left to answer the call.

"What? I'm gonna see you in like ten minutes to beat you to school," he said, twisting the strap of his bag.

"You're not going to beat me! I'm gonna win and you are gonna watch." There were a couple of gasps. Hinata must be on his bike. "What is going to be my prize?"

The subway train halted and the doors slid open. Kageyama hurried off and up the stairs to get to the school before him. He kept an eye out for Hinata who would usually meet with him at the corner of the street.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he responded.

"Nope. Just because you're my boyfriend," Hinata said with great happiness, "doesn't mean I'll let you win."

Kageyama had broken out into a jog by then. He was just about to the corner where Hinata would meet him when he spotted the flash of orange in the corner of his eye. Kageyama hung up, quickly put his phone away, and sprinted. They reached the corner together, screeching to a stop when they almost hit the other. Hinata leaned over to press a fast kiss to Kageyama's mouth before pushing off on his bike to shoot down towards the school. The kiss surprised Kageyama but not enough to stop him from running after the decoy.

"Not fair! You play dirty," he yelled to Hinata who glanced back and laughed.

"You gotta play dirty to win," Hinata giggled.

Kageyama tried his hardest to catch up, running alongside Hinata's bicycle. He was breathing through his nose to make sure he didn't fall back. The decoy had a smile on his face as the school came into view. Kageyama refused to let Hinata win so he sucked in a deep breath before forcing his legs to move faster. His body slowly moved farther and farther ahead of the bike while he smiled to himself. He could hear Hinata peddling faster to catch up.

"Kageyama, stop before you hurt yourself," Hinata called to him. He got a shake of a head to say no. "Seriously, I don't want you to get hurt."

That's a good idea. He slowly pulled back sad he reached the front gates. It was a win anyway. Hinata's bike screeched to a halt beside him. Its owner glared up at him with his arms crossed. Kageyama stood there with his back pressed against the fence, trying to catch his breath. Hinata hopped off his bike to slap Kageyama's arm. The setter let out a noise of protest as he was hit. Hinata put his hands on his hips with a disappointed scowl.

"What were you thinking? We have practice today, and you are pushing yourself like that," Hinata scolded. He thumped Kageyama in the head. "If you get hurt, we can't do our quick. You are so stupid, Bakayama."

Kageyama had the urge to stick his tongue out like a child but dismissed it. He pulled his volleyball bag around so it was in front of him. His fingers found the zipper and he yanked it to the side. Glancing down, his hands dipped inside to carefully extract the clothing. He held out the sweater and sweatpants with the underwear tucked between them. Hinata was confused for a second before remembering that they were the clothes he'd given to Kageyama. He took the clothes from his boyfriend to shove them into his backpack.

"And I've got your clothes too," said Hinata. He reached back to the little bench on his bike to pull off a plastic bag that had the uniform in it. "I washed it and my mom ironed it."

Kageyama said a few words of thanks, taking the bag to put into the place of Hinata's clothes. They walked onto the grounds of the school where Hinata locked up his bicycle and they walked into the school. They were side by side to where their hands brushed with every step. Nishinoya and Asahi were walking down the hallway towards them with their fingers linked. Kageyama glanced at his hand. He wanted to take Hinata's hand too. Nishinoya winked at Kageyama, a smile on his face that made him feel like he knew what had transpired that morning. The setter didn't want to think about why Nishinoya looked at him like that.

"Well, I need to go to class. Eat lunch by the tree like usual?" Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama.

"Yeah, the tree." Kageyama nodded.

Hinata waved his hand for Kageyama to lower his head enough for the ginger to whisper in his ear. "You'll get a kiss at lunch."

Kageyama's cheeks flushed as he watched Hinata skipped into his class. He kept his face down to hide the blush in his cheeks. There were four people that he didn't want to see him with this blush on his cheeks: Sugawara and Daichi since they could read him well and figure out whatever was making him blush, Tsukishima since he would make stupid ass comments, and Yachi for obvious reasons. They had just broken up and here he was dating Hinata and doing stuff that he really shouldn't after breaking up with someone. She was also able to tell when he was lying about certain things. This made his cheeks burn hotter. The thought of telling her about what he had with Hinata was terrifying. He wasn't all that confident to say he was gay outright just yet. So saying that to Yachi was out of the question.

"Kageyama, what's going on with you?"

He jumped as he turned around to see Tanaka. The second-year wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a giant grin.

"Huh?"

"What's got you blushing like a girl? Did Yachi give you a big kiss or something?" Tanaka asked. His grin turned into a smirk. "Did she give you a little somethin' before school?"

"Give me what?" Kageyama asked.

Tanaka's eyebrows wiggled encouragingly. "You know, a quickie. Did she give you a quickie?" 

Kageyama, on the other hand, was confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

This caused an eruption of laughter to burst from Tanaka. He clamped a hand on Kageyama's shoulder as he doubled over laughing. All the setter could do was look at the students that stared on their way to their class, giving cold glares to send them along. That look could freeze an ocean. Eventually Tanaka calmed enough to push Kageyama along to his next class.

"I'm talking about sex, Kageyama. I'm asking if you had sex with her," Tanaka explained.

"No! No, no, I didn't. I haven't. No."

"You need to soon. You look like you need a lesson in that area."

The wing spiker laughed again before leaving to go to his own class. Kageyama went into his class quickly. He took his seat and began to take the work out for that class.

His mind was swimming with excitement and worry; there was even some guilt for what he had done that morning, using Hinata as the source for that relief. Hinata said he used Kageyama but he couldn't get over what he did. His imaginary Hinata had spoken in such a vulgar way that he had no idea he could think of those kinds of things. It seemed so real. _Oh, no._  He was going to have to shower with Hinata that afternoon. That struck fear in him. What if that comes up in his mind while he's in there? What is everyone sees? He wouldn't let anyone see. He would just wait until everyone else was done to take a shower. It was too risky now since he was no longer hiding what he was feeling.

As he went from class to class, he made sure to bury everything inside whenever it arose. There was an incident in his second period where there were two girls talking about Hinata in a way that made Kageyama very uncomfortable. They had said something about how they would love to get Hinata alone, show him about something. Kageyama lost the last bit. He gripped the edge of the desk to resist the urge to scream, "He's mine!" That would expose the both of them and make him sound like a possessive freak. Kageyama had shown tendencies to be possessive over things he wanted and didn't want others to have, but he would not let that quality ruin this wonderful thing. At the end of third period, he had nearly driven his pencil into his leg with agitation as he waited for the bell to ring for him to go to lunch. When it finally rang, he grabbed his lunchbag then bolted towards the courtyard where the tree they always had lunch at was. He stopped at the vending machine to get his daily milk box. As he shoved the money in, hands wrapped around his eyes and pulled his head back slightly. The fingers were calloused yet soft. He knew whose hands these were.

"Guess who?" The voice was lowered to a weird gruffness.

"Hinata, let me get my milk box." Kageyama reached out blindly in front of him to try and find the opening.

"You and your milk boxes. I swear, you like those things more than me," Hinata complained. The hands disappeared and colors flooded Kageyama's sight.

"Maybe I do."

"Maybe you won't get the kiss I promised. I know you like those."

Kageyama snatched his drink from opening to avoid an open declaration of how true it was. Hinata laughed and begun to skip alongside him to the tree. They sat down in the grass, Kageyama's back against the tree, and they began to eat. As they ate, they bickered and pushed each other around. They always split the food they had or just gave the other something. Today Hinata gave Kageyama a bag of chips and half of his sandwich while the raven-haired boy gave Hinata a couple cookies and several sips from his milk box. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Kageyama felt the butterflies in his stomach from the indirect kisses just like when it first happened. Hinata seemed to have no problem with it and seemed to have no reaction.

"So, Kageyama, tell me how you are feeling about joining the dark side. Well, that's what conservatives call it," Hinata said with a grin. "Are you feeling like going back? One last chance."

"There is no going back for me. I am officially crossed over," Kageyama replied. He wiped his hands on his jeans before ripping open the bag of chips. Shaking the bag, he retracted a chip and held in it his fingers. "Plus I have nothing to gain going back and I have something now. I'd lose it if I switched."

That earned a shift in Hinata's grin. It became sweeter and kinder. He moved to sit next to Kageyama. He intertwined their fingers while looking up at him. The setter looked down at him, enjoying this little moment of silence. Hinata squeezed his hand lightly. Kageyama ate the chip he had been holding, chewing it slowly. He felt the body next to him shift then there was a kiss on his cheek. Swallowing what he had, he bit his lip and kept his gaze down.

"That's for this morning." Hinata's other hand turned Kageyama's face towards his. There was a kiss to his mouth that was deeper than others but still light. "And that was for now."

Kageyama felt his cheeks pinken a little. He looked away a little, his fingers tightening around Hinata's hand. He grabbed his milk box and began to take a sip.

"You taste good."

The milk was inhaled. Kageyama was sent into a fit of coughs. Hinata started freaking out, asking if he was alright and if they needed an ambulance. The raven-haired boy slapped his chest with the hand not occupied by another. He glared at the ginger, clutching his throat.

"You don't just say that, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Kageyama hissed, still coughing.

"I was telling you I liked that your lips tasted like the chips." Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand to cross his arms. "I'm not sorry for telling you what I like."

"I didn't say you have to be sorry." Kageyama finally finished coughing. "Just give me a warning next time. I'm new at all of this and you are making me all flustered. You're too honest sometimes." 

Hinata smiled again. He hugged Kageyama's arm against his chest, bringing his face next to his boyfriend's. Kageyama could smell sunshine and chocolate and a little sweat. The mix wasn't bad, not at all. He quite enjoyed it. He moved his head slightly to look at Hinata. He could see a smirk on those pink lips.

"I make you flustered?"

That was not a smart idea to mention that. He tried to swallow whatever had formed in his throat. His heart began to race in his chest. A quick nod was all he could do. Hinata leaned in closer. Kageyama could feel the hot breath blowing across his neck, running shivers down his spine. Orange hair brushed against his ear. Kageyama turned slightly into it but then turned back to eat the rest of the chips. Hinata ran his nose along the ridge of Kageyama's jaw. The motion was feather light but he could feel it like a flame licking across his skin without burning him.

"What do I do that flustered you? I know kissing you is one of them. What else is there?"

"What are you doing? What if someone sees?" Kageyama looked over the edge of the tree in case of anyone could see them. Hinata was hidden completely.

"No one can see me. Tell me. Please, Kageyama, I just want to know. I won't try anything dirty," Hinata whined, a pout pulling down his grin. "The bell's gonna ring soon. How about in last period you tell me? So then you can kiss me now."

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. Hinata shifted so that he was sitting right next to his thigh and facing him. He ran one hand through the setter's hair and the other went to cup the side of his neck. Pleasure and warmth dripped down like lava from wherever Hinata touched. He used that comparison a lot because that's exactly how it felt. When a hand was placed anywhere, the feelings brought with it slowly flooded his system from that starting point. It sluggishly slid in his veins to reach his toes and then back up again. Hinata's hand brought the heat right into his heart by placing it on his neck, his thumb brushing the rapidly beating pulse beneath it.

"Now that I can kiss you," Hinata whispered with a kiss in between every other word, "I don't want to stop. I've been waiting for this for so long."

All Kageyama did was nod as he took the kisses, craning his neck to keep them going instead of stopping. His hand had found Hinata's hip and his fingers teased a slip of peeking skin. His eyes fluttered closed as he was brought into a smooth, closed kiss. They hadn't dived in yet to all that tongue stuff - though his mind could only dream of it - due to Kageyama's lack of experience with the male population. Hinata seemed to know what he was doing though. The small hands pulled Kageyama's head to make the kiss harder. Hinata's lips were so soft that it reminded him slightly of Yachi's, but they were dry as well - the effects of practically nonexistent use of Chapstick and lipgloss, something Kageyama did not miss. Hinata also turned his head to the side for a better angle. The taller of the two may seem like he would be the one in control but it was all Hinata making the decisions. Whatever changed would be of Hinata's choice. Whenever they breathed in between kisses was up to him. All that control with the ginger wasn't exactly desired on Kageyama's end, but what could he do what he himself had no idea what was going on?

The ringing of the dismissal bell drew them apart. Hinata gave a single last kiss and tug of Kageyama's lip before running off with his lunch bag and the milk box. Kageyama, though, sat on the ground a little longer to catch his breath. All that sucks the air right out of his lungs. The feeling was addicting. He could lose all oxygen because of the way Hinata touched him and not care for a moment. It was bizarre and new. Yachi had never made him feel that way. He had no idea why Hinata did all that to him but he didn't want anything to change.

He finally got off the ground and gathered the trash into the empty chip bag. He looked at the flavor and rolled his eyes. Of course, Hinata had probably planned on all of that to happen in order to find out what it would taste like. Throwing the stuff into the trash can, Kageyama quickly made his way to class with a revenge plan plotting in his head.

Going back to class was the easy part. Focusing, on the other hand, was a different issue. He could answer the questions asked to him simply enough but doing the work was hard. He was trying to figure out how to get Hinata back for lunch. Was this lunch different since they were dating? Would it be considered a date? Kageyama was going to consider it a date. Yachi and he had plenty of those. He needed to ask Hinata formally for their next one so it was proper. That reminded him of how Hinata made him ask outright to be his boyfriend. There was that heat in his face again. If he was going to keep blushing whenever he thought of stuff, he is just going to need to stop.

When the bell to go to last period rang, Kageyama got out of his seat and started towards the door when someone stepped in front of him, cutting off his access to the hallway. He jerked back to look at them to see a girl (Hikari, was it?) looking up at him. She was taller than Yachi and Hinata but still shorter than himself with light brown hair and eyes to match. She had a light coat of pink lipgloss on and he had to stop from grimacing. He hated the gooey stuff.

"Kageyama, I heard you and Yachi broke up the other day," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It just wasn't working out," he said, looking over her head to see Hinata pass by in the hallway.

Hikari looked down at her shoes, her hair falling into her face. "I was wondering if you, um, if you would like to go to the movies this Saturday."

Kageyama looked down at her. She had glanced back up at him. He always hated this part, rejecting them. Wringing the strap of his volleyball bag, he bit his lip as he thought on how to word what he was going to say.

"Um, I have practice this Saturday. Maybe some other time, okay?" he offered with a gentle touch to her arm before going around to try and make it to class before Hinata. He weaved through people, not caring who he bumped. If anyone tried to snap at him for it, he would send them his coldest glare before continuing towards the classroom. He stumbled through the doorway, hoping he got there in time. Much to his disappointment, Hinata sat in Kageyama's seat with his feet propped up on his desk. The setter uttered a couple obscenities as he walked to his desk. Hinata grinned when he spotted him.

"I saw you talking to Hikari. Do I have competition for your time?" Hinata asked. He got out of the seat to move to his own.

"Shut the hell up."

Hinata laughed and rested his arms on the desktop. He leaned forward so he was up in Kageyama's personal space. This happened so often that no one, not even them, thought anything of it. The smell of chocolate hit him like a wave. Indistinctly, he took a deep breath through his nose, sucking the smell into his lungs. He pulled out the homework due for that day. Hinata's head was cocked to the side as he watched Kageyama.

"So how do I fluster you?"

"We are in class, you idiot. We can't talk about this now," Kageyama hissed lowly. "Later."

"Nope. Now. I want to hear it now. It is vital information. Our lives depend on it."

"You don't even know what vital means."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet."

"If I know what vital means, we do everything I want to do when you come over to my house, and I mean everything." Hinata held out his hand, ready to shake on it.

"If you don't, you have to let me get you back for lunch," Kageyama said, shaking Hinata's hand. He ignored the tingling feeling it created.

Hinata's brows furrowed. "What did I do at lunch?"

"You teased me and stuff. You know what you did," Kageyama explained, narrowing his eyes and his voice. "Plus I'm talking about a date."

The ginger rolled his eyes. He got up then walked over to a shelf of books where he grabbed a dictionary. Returning to the desk and Kageyama, he slid it over with a smile.

"Prepare to lose," Hinata said, leaning back into his chair. "I am allowed to give my definition, not exactly what's in that book."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me find it first." Kageyama flipped through the pages until he found the word he was looking for. He pressed his finger to it so he didn't lose it then tilted the book so Hinata couldn't cheat. "Okay, tell me what 'vital' means."

Hinata cracked his knuckles, as if that helped his brain. His mouth pulled into a smirk.

"'Vital' means 'very important' or 'needed'," Hinata explained.

Kageyama looked at the page where his finger was.

"Shit."

Hinata knew what that meant and threw his hands in the air. He let out a victorious cry that got him a warning from the teacher. Kageyama slammed the book closed. He shoved it away from him as if it personally wronged him. He had lost the bet so he was basically Hinata's slave for that visit. Crossing his arms, Kageyama pouted and sulked.

"Oh, don't make that face, Bakayama. It will be fun," said the decoy. "I promise. You have a whole day to think of things you are gonna 'get me back' with. I'll allow that much, but tomorrow you are all mine and it is gonna be amazing. You'll be like 'WAHHH' and then when you leave you'll be like "PWAHHH' 'cause you don't want to go."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. He snatched the paper from his desk then beckoned impatiently for Hinata's. He grabbed it, set it with his, and brought it up to the teacher. As he passed by a group of girls, they winked and waved flirtatiously at him. Kageyama gave a sheepish wave before hurrying back to his desk. Hinata had gotten preoccupied by Kageyama's pencil that he didn't notice him walk up. Stealing his pencil back, he shoved it into his backpack. He looked at the bright orange hair that he loved to look at so much. His fingers itched to touch it like he did last night.

"Did you use that thing I told you about last night?" Hinata asked innocently, now picking at the corner of the binder on Kageyama's desk.

The setter's hands flew to his face, hiding it from the boy in front of him. He could see through his fingers as Hinata looked up first with confusion then with smugness. He stopped picking at the binder to fold his hands together. His head tilted to the side while he wore a child's smile. It was so innocent that Kageyama could almost believe that he meant like something else. Almost.

"You did. How did it work for you?"

Kageyama opened his fingers so his glare could be seen. "Shut the hell up. People might hear you."

Hinata shrugged, leaning back. He smirked in a way that made Kageyama's body feel like it was on fire. The setter dropped his hands from his face. The decoy then leaned back over so their faces were close again. Kageyama could smell Hinata's breath and he could taste it on his lips. They were so close that it was just one wrong move and their mouths were pressed together. So close yet so far away. They have to wait until after practice, after the shower.

"C'mon, Kageyama. Just tell me what happened. I want to know. If you don't tell me now, I'll just make you tell me tomorrow. Tomorrow, you do what I say," Hinata said.

Kageyama glared at his teammate and boyfriend before dropping his head. _This kid plays dirt_ , he thought with a scowl. He wiped his palms on his jeans, his skin suddenly feeling incredibly sweaty. _If Hinata keeps at this, practice is going to be hell. The team will know something is up._ He turned his icy blue gaze back on the redhead and took a deep breath. As he conjured the words into a real sentence, he knew he couldn't look at Hinata while he said it. It was too dirty to say about his boyfriend of less than 24 hours.

Swallowing his pride, he closed his eyes and said, "I tried it."

Hinata's smirk didn't falter. "And?"

"And I liked it. I did what you said, thought of you, and liked it," he hissed, his eyes scanning the room to make sure no one heard. No one appeared to have heard or just didn't think anything of it. "Is that what you wanted to hear, you dumbass?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled in a way that scared Kageyama a little. It reminded him of hunger and the look his imaginary Hinata gave him before pulling him into the deep kiss. Why did the real one have that look? He should not have that look. Not now. Kageyama turned away to look out the window. Hinata should not be looking at him like that. From what happened this morning, he knew that look meant no good. He was terrified of what might happen later when they were alone.

"You thought of me?" Hinata asked."I didn't tell you to do that."

"So? I just happened to choose you," Kageyama lied. "It was a random pick."

Hinata propped his head on his hands with his elbows on the desk. "Was it? Who else was there to choose from? Suga-senpai? Noya-senpai? I notice you look at them as well."

"Of course, I look at them. You look at people; everyone looks at everyone." Kageyama crossed his arms. He liked that argument. It was good.

"You mean, look at everyone like they just wanted to take them into a room for an hour or so? 'Cause that's how you look at them and me. Mostly me."

A strangled noise escaped Kageyama's throat. He whipped his head to look at Hinata, who just smiled at him.

"I mean, I'm flattered. You should see how you look at me. I'm surprised no one else noticed. I never mentioned it because you never came out," Hinata said with a shrug. "That reminds me of what you said last night. You may be ready for whatever." His eyes narrowed in a glare. "Just don't outright say it like you did. You catch me off guard."

"You did it too! Like you should've given me warning before you said it," said the setter lowly. "I hit my head on the floor."

"That was your stupid mistake. You shouldn't have doing whatever you were doing." Another shrug. The bell rang and they looked at each other. "I'll get there before you."

Kageyama snatched his bags from the floor. "Not this time, not ever."

They jumped up from their seats. The students parted a way as they ran out of the classroom and down the hallway. They laughed as they swerved in between currents of scholars, bumping people here and there. Their footsteps could be heard over the chattering. As they rounded every corner, the would smile at each other as a teasing "I'm gonna win" tact to egg the other on. They sped out the front door, Kageyama catching Yachi just out of his line of destruction. His foot caught on the doorframe, making him stumble and send Hinata in the lead. He swore then took off again. He could see Hinata's back facing him as they ran. His legs pumped him faster as he propelled forward. The gym came into view too soon. Hinata was going to win again. He had to think of something to say to get him to stop.

"I'll tell you what I did this morning," he yelled.

Hinata screeched to a stop. He whipped around as Kageyama ran past him. There was an audible gasp and whine as Hinata realized it was a ploy to get him to stop. Kageyama jumped and threw his hand in the air in joy of his victory. He dashed through the open door just as Hinata tackled him to the gym floor. They rolled to a stop, limbs caught in a knot. Kageyama groaned from the smack his skull received, struggling to shove Hinata off.

"Get off me, dumbass! You hit my head," he yelled.

"You were in my way," replied Hinata.

They tried to detangle their bodies as several of their teammates gathered around them. Sugawara, Tanaka, Asahi and Nishinoya stood around with expressions ranging from exasperation to enjoyment. Tanaka was laughing, Asahi was smiling along with Sugawara, and Nishinoya rolled his eyes. When the two first-years finally became two people again, Sugawara and Asahi helped them up. The two muttered thanks with bows of respect.

"Now, you two go get changed. You're lucky Daichi isn't here to see that," Sugawara said with a smile. "Kageyama, when you're done, I need to talk to you."

It was weird but Kageyama nodded anyway. He picked up his bag from where it had fallen then ran into the locker room to change. Hinata was skipping along ahead of him with his bag bouncing against his back. Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata's ability to have innocence but, like a switch, become promiscuous - mixing the duo on and off and at the same time - was mind boggling and intriguing. He watched as Hinata shoved his backpack into his locker and began to strip down for his uniform. Kageyama kept his gaze ahead of him as he changed into his shorts and tee-shirt. Switching into his volleyball shoes, he made sure he had fresh deodorant on before turning to leave. He was almost to the door when a hand clamped down on his shoulder to spin him to the wall. The air left his lungs as his back hit the wall. There wasn't even a moment to ask what was happening because a mouth pressed against his quickly. He knew whose lips they were when his body relaxed.

"You are an asshole," Hinata growled against Kageyama's mouth. They kissed feverishly, the first kiss with open mouths. "Teasing me like that. I want to know so bad."

Kageyama couldn't think straight. Hinata's mouth and tongue were slick and soft. There was no deciding who was in control was it was undoubtably Hinata. The setter just let himself be pressed to the wall with his neck arched down and kissed back, struggling to match his boyfriend's pace. His knees were growing weak when Hinata jumped up to wrap his legs around Kageyama's waist. It once again showed the shrimp's talent of jumping. There was a slight slip as Hinata began to slide down so Kageyama's instant reaction was to grab the underside of Hinata's thighs. This was so bizarre for the decoy to do. They were just out of view of the door and he jumps him against the wall. Hinata was rising and dropping his body in a way that made Kageyama's underwear feel insanely tight. He shook his head, trying not to break the kiss at the same time

"Not here. Practice," Kageyama mumbled as much as he could around the kiss and Hinata's tongue.

Hinata pulled back with a flick of his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Those were blazing with hunger and lust and even surprise. Maybe Kageyama wasn't the only one taken back by this new side of the ginger. There was a whine of disappointment before Hinata hopped down from his perch on Kageyama's hips. Not that he would admit it but Kageyama was disappointed to. The terror and excitement beat through his veins, stampeding through his body. He was terrified because, for one, they were in the locker room of the gym at their school; two, it would be his first time with a guy or with anyone; three, it was his first time and he had no clue what to do or how to react and didn't want it to be there. What if Hinata got hurt in some way? What if he got hurt? What if Hinata made fun of him? What if he couldn't go through with it? Wait, that last part is not true. Kageyama could definitely go through with it.

"You have to talk to Sugawara," Hinata sighed. "We can kiss later."

"That wasn't kissing. That was. . . That was something else," Kageyama said with a shake of his head. "I don't even know what the was."

"Well, with me, you'll have a lot more of those once you have gotten more comfortable with this." Hinata gave a pointed look at Kageyama's crotch then dragged a finger along the waistband of his shorts. "After practice."

With that, Hinata skipped out of the locker room. Kageyama leaned against the wall and tried to calm himself before he saw his senpai. He thought of anything that would help him get rid of the ache. Once it was down to a manageable level, he left the locker room to go over where Sugawara was standing with Daichi in the corner of the gym. He swung his arms to stretch them out until he was next to Sugawara and across from Daichi.

"You said you needed to talk to me," Kageyama said, looking between the two.

"Yeah, so I heard that you and Yachi broke up. I wanted to know how you are holding up," Sugawara asked.

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine, I suppose. I mean, I honestly wasn't in a very good position while dating her. I didn't want to hurt her before it would be inevitable. So, yeah, we broke up."

Sugawara looked at Daichi and they nodded. It sent Kageyama on edge. What were they nodding about? Was it some kind of boyfriend code? Would Hinata teach him this code?

"So this has nothing to do with what you asked the other day? No relation?" Daichi interjected. He laid a hand on the first-year's shoulder. "You can tell us anything; you know that, right?"

"I know." He thought about it for a minute. He needed to tell someone and, to avoid the embarrassment of hearing them guess, he thought his team or parts of it should know. He looked at them with his hands fidgeting in front of him. "Yeah, it does." 

Sugawara nodded. "Okay, that's a start. Are there any questions you want to ask? Any concerns or things like that?"

Kageyama nodded. The captain and vice-captain nodded in return. The setter watched as Daichi left and Sugawara have him a smile. The gray-haired teen leaned over to whisper that they would talk after practice was over. That meant Hinata would have to wait and that was okay. This was important information he needed to know. He nodded as an affirmation that he would wait for the end of practice.

When they dismissed, Kageyama switched his kind into its volleyball setting. Ignore everything but what is on the court; give the right tosses; do exactly what needs to be done to get better. They did several different moves, all at Couch Ukai's command. They worked as a team for the most part. Kageyama screamed at Hinata who screamed back. Their relationship was gone on the court. They bickered for a moment before throwing themselves harder into the practice. Couch Ukai said they were training too hard but it was nice to see some dedication. If dedication is what you can call it. They worked harder and got it done. Their Oddball Quick was faster as they were more in sync. Members questioned how it was possible to get connected more when it was already so close. Hinata and Kageyama knew the secret. Tsukishima made the smartass comments that were the truth but no one believed them - like they ever did. They kept at it until Couch Ukai told everyone they did a great job and that was it for today. The smell of sweat and water and felt from the volleyballs was dominant as everyone sat down to drink plenty of water before doing anything. Kageyama decided to skip the water break to take his shower. He quickly washed his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. He made it over to his locker where he stashed his bag to get his clothes. After pulling on his boxer briefs, he jerked on a pair of blue faded jeans so at least his most intimate part of his body was no longer in the public eye. He used his towel to shake his hair, making sure it was enough to dry it faster. He draped the towel around his shoulders as he looked for his shirt.

"Did I see a freckle on you right butt cheek?"

Kageyama snapped his body around so fast that he almost needed to grab onto something to stay still. Hinata grinned at him, still in his uniform. The ends of his wild orange locks were darkened with sweat and stuck to his forehead. It was attractive, to say the least. When he realized what Hinata had said, he blushed and turned his back.

"Shut up! There might be," he snapped. Water droplets flew into his face as he looked down. Using the end of the towel, he wiped it away quickly. He almost jumped out of his skin when a tender hand pressed against his shoulder blade. His back straightened like a pole. "Hinata. . ."

"You should see your back. Holy crap, how do you do that?" was murmured in amazement. "Also it's really hot."

Kageyama turned his head away from the direction Hinata was in. He finally fished his shirt out of his bag and turned around. Hinata looked up at him with big, innocence, brown eyes that just made you want to give him anything he wanted. Kageyama needed topit on a shirt so he could go talk to Daichi and Sugawara. He raised a hand to push Hinata off him (gently, of course) when the ginger leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest. His voice fizzled out completely. He looked towards the end of the little hallway where they would enter to get to their lockers. Someone might come in. He almost had the energy to speak up when warm, wet pleasure burst across his chest. Looking down, Hinata had taken one of Kageyama's nipples into his mouth. _Why does it feel like that? Why does it feel good!?_  He felt Hinata's tongue swirl around it and a lewd groan slipped through his teeth. He grabbed Hinata shoulders and pulled his off. This was bad because Hinata's teeth scraped against the sensitive bud, making him gasp again. 

"What are you doing?" he pleaded, his shirt clutched in his hand. 

"I was making you feel good."

Kageyama struggled to catch his break. _He said the thing._ Everything came hitting him back at once. The teasing from earlier, that kiss where Hinata was on his hips, now his mouth on his chest. So many new experiences it was overwhelming. His head spun at the thought of it all. He needed to talk to his senpais like promised. Burying his things into his bag, he set his shoes in the slot before giving a kiss to Hinata's mouth.

"I have to talk to Suga-senpai and Daichi-senpai. Wait for me," he said before leaving the locker room. The two were sitting on a bench, whispering in soft voices. Sugawara laughed and Daichi smiled. That is something he saw Hinata and him doing in secret. It is not something for the world to see yet.

As Kageyama walked up, Daichi and Sugawara looked up and stood from the bench. They gestured for him to sit down so he did. He set his bag down on the floor then nodded. Sugawara whispered something to Daichi, sending him away to the club room. Once Daichi was gone, Sugawara gave him a warm smile and sat down next to him.

"So, what is all this about?" asked the vice-captain.

"I found out I'm gay. I didn't want to hurt Yachi so that's why I broke up with her," Kageyama admitted.

"Always hard. Don't worry about it. Now do you know what you need to for being sexually active for being gay?" Sugawara didn't try to sugarcoat it too much apparently. Kageyama's cheeks flushed.

"No, I don't."

"That's okay. I'll explain it." Sugawara's smile didn't falter. It remained kind and understanding. "First, do you know if you top or you bottom? Or maybe you do both?"

Kageyama shrugged. He had no idea what that meant so he didn't know which he preferred. He felt embarrassed for not knowing something. Sugawara eased some of that but definitely not all of it. He looked down at his hands and shrugged his shoulders again. A hand was laid on top of his shoulder gently. He looked up to see Sugawara nodding understandingly.

"It's fine if you don't know yet," said the older setter. "Before anything else, you need to have consent on their part and your part. Consent is extremely important." Kageyama nodded. He knew that much. "Then, for argument's sake you are topping, you need to prepare the other person. This greatly lessens pain and makes it more comfortably for them and yourself. You use lubricant, or lube, to do this. You know what that is right?"

Kageyama nodded again.

"Good. You normally start with one finger and work your way up to three, depending on your size. Three is just the normal amount for anyone." Sugawara raised his hand and wiggled his index, middle, and ring finger. "You coat you fingers with lube and slowly push the first on into your partner's anus. You don't want to rush your partner. You twist, curl and 'inject', so to speak, your finger until it goes in without a single problem. You add the second finger and do the same thing. Repeat with the third finger.

"Once you are sure that your partner is prepared enough, you are ready to move forward. You can use condoms, I recommend that you do just for safety, or you don't have to. Make sure that your partner has a say in it as well. It takes two to tango." Sugawara giggled at his joke. "Anyway, you would push into your partner's anus just as slowly as you had with your fingers. Give them a moment to adjust. When they tell you it's okay to move, that's when you proceed to do so. I'm sure that when you start out it will be slow just to get a hang of it."

Kageyama looked at his senpai and nodded. He understood what was said. He learned so much. Sugawara smiled again then patted Kageyama's shoulder again. Daichi walked in at that moment with a paper bag in his hand. It was crumpled like it had been reused and was folded over the top so the contents didn't come out or were able to be seen. Sugawara stood up then held out his hand. Daichi handed over the bag then looked to Kageyama. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he gotten what he needed.

"This is for you," Sugawara said as he held out the crumpled paper bag.

Kageyama hesitantly took it. He set it on his lap and looked up at the two. Sugawara sat down on one side while Daichi took the other. He looked back down at the bag. It looked well-worn and definitely had a weight to it. His fingers slowly unraveled the top to unearth what was inside. When he glanced in, he automatically closed the bag and slammed his hands down as if to hide it. The paper bag had more than plenty condoms in it along with two small bottle of lube. His cheeks were hot as hell as he shoved the bag into his volleyball one.

"Do you have any questions?" Daichi asked.

"You can ask anything."

Kageyama didn't have the nerve to ask anything anymore. The bag had shaken him down to his core. He felt so embarrassed. He had plenty of questions, so many he couldn't remember others. Glancing back up, he saw Hinata's head peek out of the locker room.

"Um," Kageyama muttered. Taking a deep breath, he asked all at once, "How do you know if you're a top or a bottom?"

Daichi shrugged. He looked relaxed while Kageyama was tense all over. "There are some things you like and some things you don't. You just decide if you like bottoming or topping it both. Like with me and Sugawara. It's either. Just depends on what we feel like."

Kageyama's hands covered his face. He did not need that image. Not that image. All he could see was differentiating images of Sugawara and Daichi, one on top of the other is varying ways. Sugawara clicked his tongue in a silent scold at Daichi and Daichi shrugged.

"Sometimes Daichi doesn't things through before he says them. How about you go and make sure that Nihinoya isn't attempting to carry Asahi to the parking lot again, okay, Daichi?" Sugawara said in a sweet voice that everyone knew meant trouble. Daichi was going to be scolded bad later.

Daichi stood up from the bench quickly and left the room. It left Kageyama, Sugawara and hidden Hinata in the gym alone. The stuff was already clean up so there was no one walking around. Sugawara rolled his eyes with a sigh. He was probably asking why he had chosen a non-filtered guy for a boyfriend. After a second his smile returned and everything seemed fine. Kageyama looked at him with his lip pinched between his teeth. Sugawara was considered the mom of the team due to his kind personality. This helped the hesitant feeling so he could ask what he needed to know.

"Is, uh, your, um, your chest supposed to be. . ." Kageyama drifted off, unable to say more.

"Are you talking about your nipples and if they're sensitive?"

The first-year nodded.

"Yes, it is supposed to be. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Really? They are supposed to be like that?"

Sugawara laughed. "Yes, yes. They are."

"Oh, thank God," Kageyama sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Not right now."

Sugawara patted his legs then stood from the bench. "Well, I need to go talk to Daichi. He does not know what to keep between us." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I hope you have a good night and don't use all that at once."

Kageyama picked up his bag and fled to the locker room. He leaned against the wall near the area he was earlier. He took deep breaths to ease his face back into its natural color. There was a shuffling and he turned his head towards it. Hinata's hand poked out from around the corner to beckon Kageyama to come to him. His bag fell to the floor with a thud, dull but still loud. He slowly made his way to where Hinata was hiding. His arm was grabbed and his body was yanked into another one.

"About time. What were you two talking about? I had to take care of myself in here," Hinata complained.

"Take care of yourself?" Kageyama asked.

"Think about it, stupid."

That was the end of talking. Hinata's arms had slithered their way around the other's neck, pulling his head down to his level. Kageyama melted as their lips met. He lifted his arms to around the ginger's waist, lifting him slightly so his neck wasn't so strained. Hinata's soft pink tongue pushed against Kageyama's mouth. He was urging for him to open his mouth. Kageyama happily obliged. The embarrassment he felt a moment ago was gone. Their tongues danced slowly against each other. Hinata's body was warm against Kageyama's, making his heart beat faster.

His neck was starting to ache from being bent at such an angle. This always happened with Yachi and that was a bigger stretch than that with Hinata. He moved so he could sit down on the bench that ran down the middle of the little area, used mostly for when they need to tie their shoes or they didn't feel like changing yet. When he sat down, Hinata took that as an invitation to sit on his lap. They weren't facing each other like when they were on Hinata's bed. This time Hinata's legs were on one side, dangling off of Kageyama's right leg. The decoy's torso was twisted so they could continue. Kageyama moved his hands so one was wrapped around Hinata's hip and the other was under Hinata's arm and pressed against his neck, teasing the bright orange hair that started there.

There was nothing dominatingly sexual about the kiss. It was passionate and sweet, a total different level down from earlier. Now, that didn't mean Kageyama didn't get a kick out of it. He had to come down from a couple high situations without any relief. Because of this, when Hinata shifted so his weight basically pressed against Kageyama's erection, he had to pull back from the kiss to shake his head.

"Don't do that," he hissed, trying to ignore it.

"What? This?" Hinata shifted again, this time slower.

"Yes, that! Stop it!"

"Why? You seem to enjoy it."

"That's the problem."

Hinata grinned wickedly. It was obvious what his next move was going to be. Instead, just as Hinata began to move, Kageyama picked him up to push him into the lockers. He had the small hands pinned against the metal and one of his legs in between Hinata's. Now Kageyama had control again. It was wonderful. Hinata had started biting his lip, his eyes wide. Kageyama transferred the other wrist into his other hand so both were pinned above Hinata's head with one hand. With now a free hand, he pulled back the neckline of Hinata's shirt to expose the collarbone that so brilliantly stood out at the base of his throat.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, his voice small.

"I'm getting you back for earlier."

He took a moment to remember what he was going to do. The color of Hinata's skin and the rosy tint to his cheeks distracted Kageyama. He hoped he would do this right as he leaned forward to press his mouth against the crook of Hinata's neck. He peppered kisses across the vast space that was unmarked by a blemish or scar. First, his lips ghosted over the area, trying to find the perfect area to start. Once he found a spot that would be covered by a shirt, he began to work. He sucked and nipped at the skin until he was sure that it would turn purple. Hinata's head had lolled to the side while he had been picking a spot then immediately snapped back again the lockers when he felt the first bite. The little gasp was loud in the silence of the locker room. Hinata was panting wildly, just like Kageyama had earlier when Hinata had ground down against him. Kageyama used his thigh to rub against Hinata's crotch, trying not to look down at the obvious hardness he felt.

"Kageyama, they'll s-see th-there," the ginger managed to gasp. He squirmed under the setter.

"No, they won't," he whisper back. He pulled back briefly to admire his work. Hinata's left shoulder was now like a Dalmatian with red and purple marks. Some had indentions of teeth, some did not. He let the shirt fall back into place over the shoulder before turning Hinata's face towards his. It was so easy. The devoy's lean body had fallen limp as he was unable to move at all. Had Kageyams done it right? He looked at the rosy cheeks and wet lips, seeing the personification of need in the most lustful way.

"I hate you," Hinata whispered, tugging at the restraint around his wrists.

"I can tell."

"So much."

"Mmhmm."

Kageyama kissed Hinata almost chastely. He shook his head though and let go of the wrists he held. He let Hinata slump against him. They stood there while Hinata tried to come down from his almost climax. There were several weak hits to his arms, Hinata's attempt at punishment.

"You know. . . for a newbie. . . you are cocky. . ."

"You brought this on yourself. I always win."

Hinata looked up to shoot a weak glare at his boyfriend.

"You didn't win. You didn't get me there. Still new."

Kageyama lowered his head so his mouth was right next to Hinata's ear. He could feel the quick, hot panting against his neck. Hinata's hands clutched his back, dull nails biting into his skin.

"Wouldn't want you to ride home in that mess. I can be caring too." Kageyama flashed his kindest smile to himself. "Hurry up. I'll be waiting at the gate."

He set Hinata down on the bench gently, like a child. Then, with a wave of his hand, he left with his bags back over his shoulders. He did what he said and waited by the gates. He kicked rocks with his shoes, waiting them bounce into the street. When he heard Hinata coming, Kageyama turned around to be greeted with Hinata on his bike speeding by. He jumped back before he was hit, earning a grin from Hinata over his shoulder.

"You dumbass, you could've hit me!" Kageyama yelled as he started to run.

"But I didn't," giggled Hinata.

They raced to the corner where they part. They stole a kiss when no one was looking and promised to see each other tomorrow. Hinata reminded him that Kageyama was to do everything he said with an emphasis on everything. Kageyama rolled his eyes then started towards the subway. What ever were they going to do tomorrow?

* * *

 

Where am I?  _Kageyama looked around. He remember going to sleep._  This is just a dream, _he concluded. He noticed that he was under the tree that Hinata would join him at for lunch. He had no idea why he was there. He got up off the ground to notice that he was in his school uniform._ So in this dream I'm at school.  _He noticed the tree's branches spanned completely over the sky. He didn't mean like over just a section of it like the roof was under it and on the other side the sky was there. No, the sky_ was _the branches. The leaves were a vivid green color that seemed to bright for the tree he knew too well. He noticed there was absolute silence. Not a rustle from the tree, not a voice from some student, nothing. He didn't even hear the soft whir of the vending machines._  This is getting too weird, _Kageyama thought as he started to move away from the tree._  

_He started towards the front gates but he heard something that broke the silence in a deafening way. He heard snickering directed at him. His head turned to the noise to see Hinata standing there next to Yachi. She had her hand cupped around his ear as she whispered something. Hinata burst into laughter, looking at Kageyama and laughing harder. Yachi smirked as she pulled away from Hinata. Kageyama felt fear rise in his throat. It had every reason to scare him._

_Yachi was dressed in the same outfit she wore the night she tried to get him into bed: a pink and red bra with pink mini shorts. Hinata, on the other hand, was fully clothes in his volleyball uniform they wore for matches. He was sweating like he was that day, the orange hair sticking to his forehead and his skin glistening. Hinata whispered something into Yachi's ear that made her giggle. Kageyama didn't know what was going on. The one he wanted and the one that wanted him stood there whispering things about him._

_"Hinata, Yachi, please stop," he begged. The only problem was that his voice didn't come out. He felt the words leave but the minute they were out in the open they turned into cherry blossom petals. The floated away, never to be heard. Still, he tried. "Please, stop it. Hinata, Yachi, why are you doing this?"_

_This time, they heard._

_They faced him at the same time, the same wickedly mean smirk on their lips. They crossed their arms and walked in unison until they stood directly in front of him. It was as if they were the same person split in two. They reached out and shoved him backwards. He landed on his backside, looking up at them._

_"The King never knows when to stop," they said. "The King, taking all he pleases. He got finished-"_

_"-With me-" Yachi said separately._

_"-and moved on to me," Hinata finished._

_"That's not true." Kageyama tried to stand up._

_"Kicking people when they are down, that's our king." They pulled back their foot then whipped it back in a powerful kick. "Why don't you leave? We are better off with you gone, we believe. The gay king to rule no one. Do you think we like you? Ha! How about a round two?"_

_Their legs pulled back again. Kageyama scrambled to move out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, he only backed up enough to get kicked in the thighs. He let out a scream. The kicks were so much more painful than they should be. Tears prickled in his eyes. He hated the name and who he was. People abandoned him because of who he was. He never wanted to feel that again._

_"Is our king weak? What happened? Lost your crown? Lost your subjects?" said Yachi and Hinata. "You've lost us too. You just don't know it yet. Soon we'll be gone and you won't have anyone. The king without people can't rule anything. King of an empty court._

_"You'll always be alone."_

_Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut. Warm tears fell down his cheeks and onto imaginary grass. They didn't look like real tears. They were like little silver gems that shattered into miniature versions of itself. Even while being terrible, it could be beautiful. He dug his fingers into the ground. The words came from two mouths. Two mouths that he never wanted to hear anything like that come out of._ It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. _Yachi and Hinata lowered their bodies so they were closer to Kageyama's level. They caressed his hair and smiled._

_"You wish this was a dream. Sorry, baby king, this is your reality. You are all alone. We have been waiting for you, and you will fall."_

 

Kageyama jerked awake, sitting upright in his bed. His body was drenched in sweat and so were his sheets. He looked around in fear. His room was exactly how he remembered with the occasional shirt thrown around. With a deep heave of a sigh, he dropped his head into his hands and pulled at his hair. He repeated the mantra he had in his dream: it was just a dream.

Once he got his heart rate back under control, he stood up from his bed to strip his bed. This was the second time since he and Hinata had gotten together. It was always the same thing: Hinata and Yachi telling him the worst thing ever. He never wanted to hear either person tell him that. It was his worst fear to be alone. That fear ate him alive and he knew, at the end of the day, it would be his downfall. He threw his sheets into the laundry basket and grabbed his phone. He saw the time as he unlocked it. It was two fifty-three in the morning. Regardless, he called the only person that could give him closure for the night. He sat on the edge of his bed with his leg bouncing rapidly.

"Hmm?"

Hinata's sleep-soaked voice was extremely attractive. His words were always slurred and deeper than usual. Kageyama wanted to hear it greet him when he woke up in the mornings, wake him on Sunday mornings. He just had one of those voices. It was relieving to hear but Kageyama needed more to get the rest he desired.

"Hinata?"

There was some shuffling on the other end. He was probably turning on his back. "Kageyama, what are you doing? It's three in the morning."

"No, it's two fifty-five," Kageyama replied.

"Who cares?" Hinata whined. "I wanna sleep."

"Hinata, are you gonna leave?" whispered the setter. His voice was so quiet he didn't know if it was heard. Just like his pleas.

"No, I was sleeping."

"I'm serious. I need to know."

He could hear Hinata sit up. The decoy now knew it was not a joking matter. He cleared his throat as he tried to wake up. Kageyama chewed on his thumbnail. He only did that when he was really anxious. He ripped his hand away from his mouth to wipe his palm on his boxers he had put on before bed. They were damp from his dream.

"Kageyama, is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

"I need to know: are you going to leave?" he countered, stronger this time but barely.

"No, I'm not. Why would I leave?"

Kageyama looked down at his hand, clenching his jaw to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't cry now.

"Because I'm no good for you, Hinata," he admitted. His fingers clenched, balling up his shorts. "I'm not someone you should be with."

"Have you gone insane? Who said that is something for you to decide? It is my choice and I chose you." Hinata's voice had risen dangerously for being three a.m. "Don't think for a damn second that you aren't worth anything. I don't care if I have to come over right now. Don't you ever say that to me again."

Kageyama's body shook as a silent sob ripped through him. He felt such fear from his dream. He still feared it for he hoped it would never come to pass. He covered his face as he felt real tears fall through the cracks of his fingers. The warmth spilled on his legs. The faint plops of waters rely heard over his gasps. He was so vulnerable. He built the wall around him so this wouldn't happen.

"Kageyama, are you listening? Tonight, when you come over, you better know that a majority of that time will be me holding you. I will tell you every five minute what you are to me," murmured Hinata. His voice was soft now.

All the setter could do was nod. He couldn't speak. He wanted Hinata's castle wall of arms around him. There was the wish that he was the smaller one so he could curl into a ball and be surrounded. The vulnerability he was feeling drew more sobs out. Hinata attempted to calm down Kageyama from his end of the call, unable to do anything more than speak. He dropped his torso to bury his face into his knees.

"Kageyama, please say something," Hinata pleaded quietly. "Please, Tobio, say something."

His heart squeezed at the sound of his first name. No one called him his first name. He wanted to hear it more. Right now, he needed it.

"Say it again," his voice croaked. "Say my name again."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Hinata cleared his throat. "Please stop crying, Tobio. There's nothing to hurt you. Sweet, stupid Tobio. You are getting the biggest hug you will ever receive in your life when I see you. I don't care who sees."

The words, integrated with his name, made him smile through his tears. He knew that when Hinata said he would hug him that it would indeed be the biggest hug he'd ever gotten. He lifted his head to look into the darkness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes with a sigh. As each minute passed a little of his fear eased away like his dream. He hoped that the memory would disappear completely but something told him it wouldn't be that easy. He ran a hand through his hair.

"A big hug, huh?" He was still smiling a little.

"The biggest. You won't be able to breath from how big it will be. I shall excuse that moment for you to kiss me if you want. Then the rest of the day you are mine," Hinata answered. It was clear he was smiling too.

"Okay," Kageyama replied.

"Okay," Hinata parroted.

Kageyama was about to hang up but then remember about his name. "And can you call me Tobio when we're alone or in moments like earlier? It would raise suspicion if you call me my first name outside of just us."

"Of course! Anything you want." Hinata's big, cheesy grin could be heard so extensively it made Kageyama grin too. "Good night - er, morning. Whatever. See you in a few hours, Tobio."

"See you then, dumbass."

Hinata made a kissing noise before hanging up. Kageyama put his phone back on his nightstand. He leaned on his arms, braced on his legs, as he thought out everything. He definitely didn't feel that horrible drowning feeling anymore that came with his fear. Hinata had brought a sense of peace and the feeling of being wanted, the latter only slightly. Getting up and grabbing a blanket from his closet, he fell back into bed with a heavy sigh. He had two hours and forty-five minutes until he needed to get up for school. His eyes slid closed as he fell back asleep, albeit a light one but sleep nonetheless. There were no dreams. There were no Yachi's or Hinata's to yell at him. He needed that hug that was waiting for him. It was what would hold him together: Hinata and his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that kinda inspired my during this chapter was the song Breathe by Skrillex feat. Sia, Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, Fine by Me by Andy Grammer, BAM by Miranda Cosgrove and Somebody To You by The Vamps.


	4. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal manservants are fun, especially when they are your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for The Notebook. Also, if the jacket is not canonically correct, please disregard. I based it off fanart of them at the Olympics. Hinata's mother's name is also just something I picked.
> 
> As always, stars mean explicit content.

When Kageyama got up the next morning, all the images from his nightmare came rushing back to him. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms to try and make it leave. It was too early for that. A groan of exasperation left his lips when the buzzing of his alarm clock added to the harsh imaginary words. He sat up to hit the snooze lightly, sighing in relief when both cease. His back dropped back onto the bed. All he wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Tobio, wake up," called his mother from the hallway. "You don't want to be late."

He groaned again.

"No. Just let me sleep," he whined back.

"Kageyama Tobio, if you do not get up, you will miss Hinata and then you'll be late. If I get a call that you are late, you aren't going to Hinata's," she said, her voice a warning.

That was enough to change Kageyama's mind. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed. The blanket he had taken down got kicked off at some point and was pooled on the floor. He stretched his back, pulling his arms behind his head. The dull cracks and pops of his joints was pleasing to hear in the morning. Taking the remote to his radio in his hand, he turned it on so music leaked through the speakers enough to hear clearly. His head nodded to the beat as he dug through his closet for his uniform jacket and a shirt. He draped them across his desk chair to get out his jeans. Once he had all his clothes out, he stripped off the boxers he had worn through the night. He wasn't going to wear those when he went to school so he changed into a pair of clean boxer briefs. Feeling fresher than when he woke up, Kageyama got dressed then put on deodorant and just a little cologne. He hated the guys that out so much on that it would choke whoever was unfortunate enough to walk too close.

He looked in the mirror and turned side to side, checking over everything. His hair that normally fell flat was messy this morning. He tried flattening it to lay like it's supposed to but the ends just kept poking up. With a defeated sigh, he just messed it back to its original state. He studied his image. It actually looked kind of good. The messiness gave him a rough look. _Will Hinata like it?_

"Okay, relax. It's just Hinata," Kageyama said to himself. He adjusted his collar and messed his hair up a bit more. The bags under eyes weren't as bad as they were yesterday. "All you have to do is be yourself. Wait, no, don't do that. Just- just stop being so scared. What is there to be scared of? So what Hinata's cute? Maybe he is cute. . . and has more experience than me. . . and makes me all gooey inside. Ah, stop talking."

Quickly, he packed an overnight bag with a shirt and two pairs of pants, one jeans and the other flannel pyjama. He shoved his cellphone charger in as well. He gave himself another once-over in the mirror for safe measures. Grabbing both bags, he jogged downstairs to eat breakfast. Several pictures of him ranging in age lined the walls of the hallway towards the stairs. There was one of him and his mother sitting on a little stand, but there was never one of his father. It never bothered him so it was never really an issue.

When he got downstairs, he saw his mother sitting at the table. Her long hair was tied in a tight bun on the back if her head. She was in her normal navy dress suit with a floral, sky blue-and-white scarf. She had on her makeup like always: eyeliner, mascara, light eye shadow, rouge, lipstick and some accentuation to the little mole (as she called it, beauty mark) beneath her right eye. She didn't need makeup to look beautiful, in Kageyama's opinion. She set down the coffee cup she held in her hands, flashing him a smile. When she smiled brightly like this, her almond shaped eyes crinkled in the corners.

"Good morning, Tobio," she greeted. "Did you sleep well? I thought I heard something earlier this morning around four or something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a smile.

"That's good. So you are going to Hinata's right after school, am I correct?"

"That's the plan."

She nodded. "Okay. And no later than three, remember?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good boy. I'm glad to see you have such a good friend. You don't get many of those." She finished her coffee before standing up and looking at the small gold watch she always had on her wrist. He had asked where she got it and just said a friend. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

"Have a good time."

She kissed his cheek. She then placed her cup in the dishwasher and grabbed her purse. Kageyama watched as she went out the door. He ate his breakfast - a traditional one this morning since his mother had the time to make it - and stood up from his chair. He cleaned up after himself and went to the door to put on his shoes. His phone rang in his pocket as he finished tying his left shoe.

"Hello?"

"Kageyama~," Hinata sang. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Hinata, I am. I'm putting my shoes as we speak," he replied, pulling on his second sneaker. The phone was pinned between his cheek and his ear.

"Good! I'm gonna give you the best hug and even a little surprise for you."

Kageyama stopped tying his shoe. He looked up and took the phone from its propped place.

"A surprise?"

"Yup, a surprise for you that you'll love," Hinata confirmed.

"How do you know I'll love it?"

"Because I know you better than you think. You may think that I don't but I do."

Kageyama grabbed his house key and left with both his backpack and his bag of clothes. He began his jog towards the subway station, his phone pressed to his ear. The cool air of fall felt good on his face as he jogged.

"I never said that I don't," Kageyama said.

"Ah, but yet you doubt me. Just come on. I came early so I'm almost there. I'm waiting for you."

"I just got to the train! You are too early, dumbass. You'll be waiting at least fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, I realize that."

The setter rolled his eyes. He walked down the stairs into the crowded subway platform. He pushed past people to get onto the actual car. There were no empty seats. This forced Kageyama to stand up and hold on to the handles dangling from the ceiling. He kept his gaze straight, away from everyone else around them.

"Are you on the subway? Can I make you blush?" Hinata giggled. "What am I saying? Of course, I can. Kageyama, when you get here I'm going to give you a big kiss. Like, arms-around-the-neck and standing-on-my-tiptoes kind of kiss. A kiss that will take your breath away."

Hinata had done it just like he had said. A familiar warmth flooded his face and Kageyama hoped that no one noticed or saw anything. He bit his lip. A sigh left his mouth as he slowly forced the butterflies in stomach to "shut the hell up and calm down". He looked at the flashing lights from the tunnel as the whipped by.

"Are you still alive there? I need you. It would be ridiculous if I date a dead guy," Hinata said.

"That's all you're worried about!?" Kageyama hissed. "Dating a dead guy?"

The subway stopped and everyone began getting off. Kageyama made his way up the stairs to get to the level above. He breathed in the cool gratefully. It felt wonderful against his warm face. He started his walk to where he could see Hinata's form leaning against his bike. He rolled his eyes again but this time with a smile.

"Well, yeah. Dating a dead is really weird and kinda gross."

Kageyama sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever, stupid. You shouldn't be thinking about dead guys anyway."

"Because I have my own flesh-and-blood Tobio!"

As he got closer and closer he could see a plastic bag in Hinata's hand. He slowly transitioned into a jog. He hung up to shove his phone into his pocket. It was pretty amusing to see Hinata look at his phone with a pout. He walked closer and clapped his hands to get the decoy's attention. Hinata looked up with wide eyes. His orange hair bounced as he jerked to see Kageyama walking up. He smiled and ran to meet him. Though it was only a few feet, Hinata ran. When they came together, Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama neck and pulled him into a hug so right that he couldn't breathe.

"Kageyama!!" Hinata squealed.

"H-Hinata," replied Kageyama, surprised by the sudden embrace.

"I told you I was going to give the biggest hug ever." Hinata tightened the hug. "You deserve it."

Kageyama nodded. He buried his face into the crook of Hinata's neck. His back was bent and Hinata was on his toes. The warmth and just the feeling of Hinata made him feel so much better. He returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments. Cars passed by with the slight splash of the tired in puddles. They pulled away and Hinata grinned up at him. The decoy looked around quickly before pulling him down into a hard kiss. Their lips pressed together, sliding perfectly into place. Kageyama let out a small groan that sounded a little embarrassing. He could feel Hinata smile beneath the kiss.

"Now," he said as he pulled away, "today is my day. Along with some of tomorrow. I want you to carry me on my bike to school."

Kageyama just looked at him. Hinata rolled his eyes then let go to grab his bike by the handlebars.

"I'm saying that I am going to sit up here," Hinata explained with a pat to the middle of the handlebars, "and you are going to ride it to school so I don't have to."

Kageyama snickered. He shook his head. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked away.

"No, no way. I'm not doing that. I don't even know if I can steer the damn thing with you on it," he said. "Nope."

Hinata's mouth pulled down in a pout. It was so cute that Kageyama almost did forgot the real reason he said no. He might even say no again just to see it. Hinata crossed his arms as well. Kageyama reached out and grabbed Hinata's cheeks, squishing them. This caused the decoy's mouth to pucker and his face to crunch up. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's wrists to try and pull him off. All the setter did was look at his boyfriend in confusion and squish his face.

"Why are you so cute?" he wondered.

"Bakayama, what are you doing wif my face? Let go of me," Hinata grumbled.

Realizing what he was doing, he dropped his hands like he was electrocuted. He felt his cheeks burn rapidly. He just smushed Hinata's face and openly told him he was cute. He huffed a sigh of defeat before throwing his leg over the bike and sat on the seat. He refused to look the ginger in the eye after that.

"I lost the bet. Get on the damn bike," he said bitterly.

Hinata's face lit up. He was sure that the decoy had forgotten about the bet for the moment. Kageyama sat with the bike upright as Hinata clambered up to sit on the handlebars. It was difficult to see anything but Hinata's back. He wondered why the decoy ever wanted this; it was beyond his comprehension. Despite this, he pushed off to send the bicycle moving forward slowly from the weight on the front of it. It was hesitant at first because he had to look over Hinata's body. They made their way to school with the ginger smiling on the handlebars, seeming like he was on the stop of the world. It was a sight to see. The sunlight brushing the apple of his cheeks, causing his bright brown eyes to be filled with the sunlight as well. They rode while Kageyama watched Hinata (and the road as well). It was beautiful the way the orange of Hinata's hair soaked in the sun's rays and just enhanced in the color. It was like flames that only the owner can control. They whipped around his face as they sped down the road.

"This is as awesome as I imagined it would be," Hinata laughed, throwing his arms up.

Kageyama was panting from the struggle of peddling. The school in the close distance was a relief to see.

"Where - did you - get this - idea?"

Hinata looked back and down at him. His eyes closed as he grinned. "I watched a foreign movie last night. An American movie. It had a horrible ending but the story was nice. It was called _The Notebook_ and they did this." His grin turned into a playful frown. "But they had a more romantic feeling to it."

"I'm sure it would be. If I could see and you didn't weigh a ton," Kageyama gasped.

"I do not weigh a ton. I don't know how much that is exactly, but I know it is a lot."

"It is a lot. And you weight that much." The school was only a minute away.

"Anyway, before you so rudely interrupted, the people in the movie remind me of us. I can't remember their names. They fought a lot, like we do, but always made up. They died in the end. They died together even when she couldn't remember him or their love," Hinata described.

"So you were watching a chick flick?" Kageyama laughed airly.

They arrived at the school and Kageyama screeched the bicycle to a stop. He fell forward so his forehead hit Hinata's back, though this wasn't for long. The eldest hopped off the handlebars with a giggle. The plastic bag he held bounced at his side. There was something in that bag and Kageyama wanted to find out. He was almost tempted to snatch the bag from the small hand to get a glimpse. Hinata went around to grab his bag from the back and locked the chain around so it couldn't be taken.

"Can I get my gift?" Kageyama gasped, still winded from the ride.

"Nope. Not yet. Need to try a little longer, babe," Hinata laughed while pulling him along inside.

They stopped at Hinata's classroom where Kageyama stood outside. Hinata looked up at him and held the bag to his chest. People walked by with little glances, nothing that would make them assume anyone knew what they were. With a few moments of silence, Hinata shoved the bag at Kageyama's chest. It made him stumble back slightly before regaining his balance. He was pulled down with Hinata's hands cupped around his mouth so no one could see the ginger kiss his cheek. He bit back a smile, watching Hinata go into the classroom.

"No opening that until lunch. I'm only leaving it with you because I don't want to carry it," Hinata yelled. "I'm trusting you with it. I want to see your face."

Kageyama dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He held the bag tightly in the other. Now there was no way he could look in the bag. That word ensured his fate if he followed it. He mentally slapped himself as he shoved the plastic bag into his overnight one. His fingers lingered on the opening. He snatched his hand back and closed the bag. He started towards his own classroom with a sense of excitement. When he got to the doorway, it was surprise to see Yachi coming out of the room. She didn't see him at first. He wished it had stayed that way. It was horrible just thinking about how he made her feel.

"Oh! Kageyama, hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi."

She looked at both of his bags. Her head cocked to the side in confusion. "There isn't practice today."

"Yeah, uh, I'm going over to Hinata's after school," he answered.

"Hinata's?" She sounded doubtful in a way. "Have you figured it out yet?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes down. "No, um, not exactly. I am still trying to figure it out."

"Well, it'll come eventually. You know, all of this is doesn't mean I'm not your friend anymore." She placed her hand on his arm and added, "I'm not upset. It's understandable."

He nodded. She smiled softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that, she left. He stood there for a moment. His mind ran over what she said over and over again. He needed to get used to everything first so he could deal with the guilt of that alone. It was almost to that point but not yet. Just a little longer with Hinata should fix that problem up. He watched her leave. She didn't have her hair pinned up today so it fell into her eyes. He remembered touching it. It was soft. Just like Hinata's.

He mentally slapped himself again. That kind of thinking needed to stop. He needed to remain focused on one problem, not jumbling them up together. Going into the classroom, he took his seat and his learning began. They went over World War II again. That was their lesson for the week. They talked about Hitler, the Nazis, the Jews, everything. It was something he had heard over and over so he didn't all that much attention. What he did instead was stare at his bag where the plastic bag was hidden. He wanted to know what was in it, not what Hilter did to bring them into the war. It was ridiculous that they agreed but it's the past and nothing they could do about it now. That may not be the greatest thing to say but Kageyama just couldn't stop thinking about the bag. They did another worksheet which Kageyama tried to do as quickly as possible. The bell rang and dismissed them to their next class which Kageyama was grateful for. He quickly made his way to his class which happened to be his language class. They practiced and worked and spoke phrases out loud the entire class period. He watched the clock tick down to his last class before lunch. He wanted to open that bag so bad.

"Kageyama, are you paying any attention to the lesson? Would you like to sound uneducated?" asked the teacher.

"I am paying attention, and I don't," he answered.

"Make it seem like you are paying attention then. No need to try and be cool," said the teacher.

Kageyama nodded then decided to shove the bag to the back of his mind. He wouldn't let Hinata and his feeling get in the way of him graduating. Looking down at the sheet they were given, he started doing the work that was given. He listened to the chatter of the students around him, the scratch of his pencil on paper, and the faint ticking of the hands on the clock. His leg bounced impatiently. He did his work like he was supposed to and turned it in. His gaze went to stare at the fall leaves again. His mind wandered to things he'd see in the movies. Hinata and him taking walks wearing thick coats and hats and mittens with leaves raining down around them; Hinata conveniently forgetting gloves so they would need to share them. Curling up in Hinata's twin bed with cups of hot chocolate and wrapped in blankets; making snow angels and having snowball fights with several hitting the other in the face. He could see it almost like it was happening in front of him. Hinata would pout as his cheeks turned pink from the snow melting on his skin.

" _You jerk. That was my face,_ " he grumbled, turning away.

Kageyama would snicker and place a kiss on Hinata's pink nose. His heart fluttered at the thought of doing all that. It was ridiculously cute. It also reminded him of how he squished Hinata's face this morning. He looked back at the clock just as it rang. He got up with his bags in hand then ran off towards his class. It was only thirty minutes until lunch and Kageyama was eager. He crashed into his seat with a sigh. It was killing him to find out was in the bag. It wouldn't kill him to take a peek. Hinata wouldn't know and it's not like he is opening the entire thing. He opened the zipper slowly so the opening of the plastic bag could be seen. He lifted the lip of the bag up, lowering his head to look inside. He saw a sliver of red and white and what looked like the flag of Japan.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Kageyama jumped and snapped the zipper closed. He whipped around to see Hikari sitting in the desk next to him. Her hair was tied back with a band and her bangs fell to frame her face. He set his bag down back on the floor. He slowly turned around as if he hadn't been startled at all.

"Just something Hinata gave me," he answered.

"He's your best friend, right? You two seem like unlikely friends," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"So, Kageyama, what does he say that embarrasses you so much in the morning? He always whispers something in your ear and your face turns so red you would think someone threw paint in your face," she giggled.

"He says stupid stuff. He's stupid like that," he replied.

"What kind of things? Are you two secretly dating or something?" Hikari laughs. Kageyama fell silent. "Ah, I'm just messing with you. You can't be gay. I crack myself up sometimes."

He gave a humorless chuckle, feeling slight fear run through his veins. She was still laughing as she fell forward to lay a hand on his arm. There was a light squeeze. Her hand lingered there a little too long to be just for balance. He was hyper aware of it until it was gone. She had a small hand, like Yachi's. It was smaller than Hinata's. Her fingers weren't as long and was much softer. They hadn't touched a volleyball in their lifetime. There was something disappointing and unnerving about that. He wanted someone with the same ambitions as he did. He wanted Hinata.

"Anyway, so you still have practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"That's unfortunate."

"No, not really."

"You enjoy going to practice on Saturday?"

"It's volleyball. Why wouldn't I enjoy it?" Was it normal for people to not be passionate about things?

She shrugged and stood up from the desk. She bent over so she could whisper into his ear.

"I can give you something better than volleyball."

Kageyama's eyes got wide as he watched her walk back towards her original desk. The words burned into his brain. He really hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant. A pang of nausea flooded his stomach as he dropped his head on the desk. He reminded himself that he'd be with Hinata in just ten minutes and he would open the bag and they would eat lunch. They would sneak kisses and hold hands. Just spending time with Hinata would help Kageyama's stomach return to normal.

Five minutes and he would be with Hinata. He dug the plastic bag out of his overnight bag and his lunch bag out of his backpack. He set them down on his desk, rubbing his palms against his jeans. The ticking of the clock seemed to slow down in order to piss him off. The bell could not have been slower to ring. The minute he heard the shrill noise he snatched the bags and hurried outside towards the tree. He managed to get outside before his boyfriend. Looking around, it turned out he managed to get outside before anyone. Kageyama stopped at the vending machine to get his milk box but as he dug through his bag to get the money the vending machine was blocked. He looked up to see Hinata grinning at him.

"Did you miss me?" asked Hinata, moving away to allow Kageyama to get his drink.

"No."

"That's mean. I missed you," Hinata whined.

"I'm mean."

Hinata stood on his tiptoes to glare playfully. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're not mean. You're a sweetheart."

"No, I'm not," Kageyama disagreed. "I can't see myself as a sweetheart. If that was the truth, why do animals hate me?"

"Animals do not hate you, Bakayama. You just don't know how to look at them right. You have a scary face."

Kageyama glared at Hinata who gave him a look as if to tell him that it was the entire reason in one look. He snatched his milk box from the opening with a pout. Maybe his face was scary; he couldn't help it. The only animal that could handle his face was the puppy he called his boyfriend.

Hinata was like the human version of a puppy. He was energetic, always happy, running around trying to make everyone around him as happy as he is. It drove Kageyama insane but it also drew him closer. Yes, he wanted to shove him sometimes so he would let him have a few moments' peace. Anyone would say that. It wasn't a bad quality. It just got a little overwhelming at times.

He started towards the tree when Hinata pulled him to a stop. His brows furrowed as he turned around to face him. Hinata's arms were raised with an impatient look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Kageyama asked.

"Carry me."

"What?"

"Carry me. Give me a piggyback ride to the tree."

"Are you insane? It's like ten feet away. Just walk," he replied, starting to walk again.

Hinata pulled him to a stop again. "You lost the bet. You have to carry me."

Kageyama glared at him once more. Hinata was having too much fun with this. It was true he lost the bet. He didn't want to have to do that but he knew he had to. Sucking up his pride, he bent down so he was low enough for Hinata to jump, rather roughly, onto his back. His legs tightened around his waist and his arms around his neck. Kageyama had to fight the heat that threatened to conquer his face again as he held onto the underside of Hinata's legs. He walked to the tree with Hinata on his back like a child, dropping his grip on Hinata's thighs.

"There. I carried you. I want to eat and open my present," Kageyama grumbled.

Hinata hopped down then sat down in his usual spot while Kageyama did the same. He set his lunch bag to the side and clutched the plastic bag to his chest. He watched as Hinata unpacked his lunch and began to section off his food so Kageyama could have some. The only noise between them was what Hinata's hands were doing and Hinata's humming.

"Can I open it?"

Hinata ignored him and kept splitting the food.

"Hinata, can I open it?"

There was no reply again. Only a smile and more humming. Kageyama's eyes narrowed. This was just him teasing again. Once the food was split, Hinata looked up and grinned. He nodded to the bag and said nothing.

"I can open it?" Kageyama asked, his fingers twitched with excitement.

Hinata nodded again.

Kageyama instantly started tearing open the bag. The plastic ripped as he couldn't open it fast enough. What he found couldn't have made him happier. It was the volleyball jacket for Japan's national team. It had his name embroidered on the left-hand breast; under his name was his position on the team and above his name was a little golden crown. Hinata called him 'King' out of admiration instead of insult. He still hated the nickname but never said anything about it. On the left sleeve, there was the national flag. That was what he had seen when he peeked. It was his dream to make it nationally. He clutched the jacket in shock, tears burning his eyes. He looked up at Hinata who just grinned back.

"Where. . ." he gasped. He couldn't get the rest out. His throat constricted and he was about to break down.

"I convinced my mom to help me out. We looked up the jacket made it. I knew that you wanted to make it that far so I wanted to get you something that would make you feel one step closer," Hinata answered. He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing more that going grocery shopping for him.

Kageyama was overwhelmed with emotion. It was an odd feeling. He couldn't describe it. It was happiness with joy and shock and this fuzziness that warmed his insides, especially around his heart. He dropped the jacket into his lap and pulled Hinata into a hug. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent any tears from coming out. He breathed in deep the smell of Hinata's laundry soap and just whatever he smelled like. It was hard to keep his composure. The jacket was absolutely amazing and he loved it so much.

Love.

That's the name of that feeling.

He loved it. He couldn't point exactly whatever it was the he loved exactly. Whether it was the jacket, the thought that went into it, Hinata, or all of that put together, he didn't know. He just held on to Hinata as tightly as he could.

"Ow. Your big hugs hurt," Hinata giggled in Kageyama's ear.

Kageyama released his grip on Hinata to hold the jacket instead. He buried his face in it, breathing it in. It smelled like Hinata too.

"I told you, 'you'd love it'," said his boyfriend.

"I do. I love it," he agreed, looking up. "Thank you so much, Hinata."

Hinata's smile just brightened. "Anything for my Bakayama."

Hinata moved to sit next to Kageyama, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together. They ate with their one free hand, sometimes feeding each other the foods they really liked. There was a little cake that had icing on the inside that Hinata had enjoyed so he broke off a piece and fed it to Kageyama. The jacket was on the setter's lap with him taking extreme caution not to get it dirty. They are their sandwiches and a bag of chips, sipping the milk box every now and then. Never once did their hands separate. It had become a natural thing. Kageyama had gotten used to how Hinata's fingers just _fit_  between his. His thumb ran over the small knuckles absently, enjoying it while it lasted. They finished their lunch with five minutes until the bell so Hinata stood up to throw away their trash but Kageyama refused to let go of his hand.

"I need to throw this away," Hinata laughed. He gave his hand a tug.

"No."

"Come on, Kageyama. I'll be right back."

"No."

Hinata crouched down with a smile. He gave the tip of Kageyama's nose a kiss. Kageyama blushed.

"I'll give you a kiss when I come back. Promise." He held out his pinky finger.

"You're fucking stupid," replied the setter, cheeks still flushed with blood. Regardless of Hinata's mental status, he hooked their fingers together. "Fine."

Hinata grinned. He grabbed the trash again and left to throw it in the bin. Kageyama watched as he skipped there and skipped back to sit down back next to him. Hinata looked at him then leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the setter's mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. They rested their foreheads together, their hands clasped together when the bell rang.

"Time to go," Hinata chirped.

They stood up and Kageyama's free hand never left the jacket. Hinata pulled him by the collar into a quick kiss before releasing him to run off to his class. Kageyama blushed the entire walk to his classroom. He had his arms wrapped around himself to hold the jacket as close as he can. It was like it was his lifeline and if he let go he would die.

The rest of his second to last class he stared at the jacket. He ran his fingers along the tiny stitch marks running along the hems. He could see Hinata with his tongue stuck out to the side - something he always did when he was focused - and patiently threading the needle through the material. He could see the little wavers in the lines. It was clear Hinata's mother had done the embroidering. Even Hinata wouldn't trust himself with that. He dropped his head on the desk as he let out a faint whimper. The little shrimp was going to be the death of him. His heart had swelled to an unimaginable size when he opened the bag and hasn't been able to come down. His lungs had become filled with that fluttering feeling instead of just his stomach. Maybe he should go to the doctor to get his intestines checked out. This couldn't be healthy.

As he waited for the end of class, he shrugged off his uniform jacket to put the other on underneath it. He zipped it up and wanted to just jump up and down for a few minutes. Once he had was calm enough to do anything else, he pulled his uniform back on over the jacket. His arms appreciated the extra layer and his excitement appreciated the final movement it needed. He was aching to put it on but couldn't before. He didn't want to let go of Hinata's hand.

"Hey, Kageyama, nice jacket," said a student.

He looked up from it with confusion. "Huh?"

"I said, 'nice jacket'," they repeated with a laugh.

"Oh, thanks."

The bell rang and he launched up from his seat. Grabbing his bags from the floor, he hurried out of the classroom. As his arms pumped as his sides, he couldn't help but grin at the way it felt. He loved the way it was non-constricting. It allowed his arms to move as he ran to class. It surprised him every day that he never got caught for running in the halls. It was almost pathetic. He skidded to a stop as he saw the principal come around the corner. His pace came to an achingly slow pace the rest of the way to the room.

"Kageyama, you are not allowed to beat me!"

He came to a completely halt at the command. His glare turned around to see Hinata pointing at him from ten feet away. Hinata had a big shit-eating grin on his face. Kageyama was tempted to give him a big "fuck you" and go inside anyway but that would go against the rules of the bet. So instead he just clenched his hands into fists and waited. Hinata's laugh was loud as he jogged past him, grabbing Kageyama's arm. He was dragged inside behind Hinata so he would lose this race as well.

"Now, I can see my jacket under your uniform," giggled Hinata as he tugged at Kageyama's collar. He took his seat and Kageyama followed suit. "Like it?"

"Like it too much." He lifted the jacket over his face to his the grin that threatened to show. His smiles were always terrifying to those around him. They were unnatural to him.

"You know, the more you practice and the less you scowl, you can smile without scaring people," Hinata commented.

Kageyama snapped a glare at Hinata. "Shut the hell up."

Hinata smiled at him and then turned around in his seat. The teacher walked up to the front and began the lesson for the day. They took notes while Kageyama multitasked with that, playing with the mouth of his sleeve and staring at the back of Hinata's head. Kageyama's mind was anywhere but where it needed to be.They would be going over to Hinata's house, not as friends but as _boy_ friends. Would they doing anything different? What if Hinata tried to start _that_? Kageyama didn't grab anything out of the paper sack Daichi and Sugawara had given him. It sat on the corner of his desk, staring at him with challenge. If Hinata did try to start anything, did that mean he had something they could use? Why would Hinata try and start something?

"Well, he has before," he muttered to himself.

Hinata turned in his chair. "Did you say something?"

"No!" he quickly said.

Hinata said himself that Kageyama was new and probably wasn't sure of anything. Kageyama wasn't scared of sex, per se. He was more afraid of _Hinata_ in that situation. He could laugh at him or do something that would internally wound Kageyama. It could happen, he thought. It was a totally plausible idea. At least, it seemed that way from the setter's view. He doubted that anything would happen while he was there. They have been dating since Tuesday which means four days, give or take. It was probably too early for that anyway. Most couples wait a month or more, right?

He was lost in this thoughts so, when Hinata waved his hand in front of his face, he got startled. He blinked a couple times to let his vision adjust again to see Hinata laughing. He scowled then turned his head away. It wasn't his fault. It was an important matter that he needed to think about. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Okay, are you back to the world of the living?" Hinata asked once he calmed down.

"Yes, dumbass. I was just thinking," Kageyama answered.

"What were you thinking about? It must have been huge because I was doing that for a couple minutes."

"You were not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Hinata narrowed his eyes. He leaned back with his arms crossed. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Tell me I'm right."

Kageyama now looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me I'm right. You have to. Now tell me I'm right," Hinata repeated.

This bet bites.

Kageyama huffed angrily. He looked out the window with a pout. He can't believe he lost the bet.

"You're. . ." he grumbled, trailing off.

Hinata's hands waved for him to continue. He hissed at him in a catlike way.

"Fine! Fine. Ugh, you're so annoying," Kageyama snapped.

"But you put up with me anyway. Now get on with it! Tell me I'm right."

Kageyama finally pushed through his teeth, "You're right."

Hinata grinned and gave a pat to the top of Kageyama's head. He winced at every pat. It made him feel like a child. Sure, Hinata was older but that didn't give him the right to do that. He stuck out his tongue. The action only got it in return.

"Keep doing that and I'll make you carry me more than I've planned," Hinata warned. Something told him that it wasn't something the shrimp would feel bad about. "Now tell me I'm cute."

"You're stupid."

"No, I'm not. Now do it."

Kageyama stared at the worksheet that they had gotten while he was spacing out. He had finished about half of it and they had about twenty minutes left of class. Picking up his pencil, he started scribbling down the rest of the answers. It reminded him that he had math homework. He let out a whine at the reminder. It wasn't going to get done until Sunday. That was a fact. Hinata also whined but for another reason. He slapped Kageyama's arm repeatedly with both hands. It was like a puppy pawing at a closed door to the room where his favourite toy was. The setter slapped away the hands in return.

"You're a cute little bastard," he said lowly. "I told you this morning."

"I know but I wanted to hear it again. Say it again. Again but nicer," Hinata giggled. "Nicer."

"You are cute. You are super duper cute," Kageyama said sarcastically in a honeyed voice.

Hinata smiled and rested on his arms which were pressed against Kageyama's desk. Kageyama, on the other hand, went back to the worksheet. Hinata played with the sleeve of Kageyama's free hand, pulling out the edge of the present so the red and white could be seen. He laid it nicely down. It was like he was fixing his sleeves for an interview. It looked kind of ridiculous because now he had an uneven sleeve plus it was sticking out of another sleeve. The reason behind it was oblivious to Kageyama but he let him do it.

"Do you really think so?" Hinata asked in a hushed tone.

"Think what?" Kageyama countered. He kept doing his work, half listening to what Hinata was saying.

"Think I'm cute?"

\---Kageyama hesitated but nodded. The grip on his sleeve tightened. Hinata leaned over. To anyone around them it looked like he was whispering something in his ear - a habit Hinata seemed to have picked up - but in between them they knew Hinata kissed Kageyama's cheek. It was a soft brush of a kiss. The lips like feathers just skimming the surface of Kageyama's cheekbone. If he had gotten the mole from his mother, Hinata would have kissed it.

"We're in class, stupid. I'm trying to do work," Kageyama said. He tried to keep the blush from his voice as well. The lava heat was spreading again.

\---Hinata took a little nip to Kageyama's earlobe. He tugged it gently before peppering kisses up and down the left side of his face. Kageyama pushed at Hinata's shoulder, trying to get him to stop. It felt like he was going to explode. The kisses continued. He kept pushing at Hinata's shoulders while turning that side of his face away from the kisses.

"I wish you are okay with everything being out, because this is the perfect time to kiss you," Hinata whispered with his mouth so close.

Without hesitation, Kageyama looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Do it."

Hinata took no time answering that commend. He captured Kageyama's mouth in a smooth kiss. Their heads were turned so the little clusters of people could only see the back of Kageyama's head. It was a chaste kiss, one that was soft and warm and dry. It only last a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. He could feel every dip and curve of Hinata's mouth as it came, it pressed, and it pulled back. Kageyama's lips had parted to let his teeth catch Hinata's lip, sinking into the tender flesh, and pull him back into a kiss without the use of his hands. It earned him a few more moments in the bliss of Hinata's mouth.

"We have to stop before someone notices," Hinata murmured against Kageyama's mouth.

Kageyama knew it was true and necessary. He gave a little flick of his tongue along Hinata's lip he had captured, pulling away finally. It was a rush, kissing in class. It was also a rush kissing a _boy_ , specifically _Hinata_ , in class. He was closeted so it was the base for that excitement. He kind of wanted to get caught. He wanted to get caught with Hinata. Maybe he would. Maybe he could get a little careless while he and Hinata sneak away to the locker room.

The bell rang just as their faces were a reasonable distance apart. Hinata grabbed his backpack and Kageyama's overnight bag. The setter grabbed his backpack, following him out of the classroom. Hinata hooked their arms together as he hurried them out towards the bike rack. They walked through the halls when Yachi came out from around the corner. Everything slows down. It was as if someone had pressed the slo-mo button. Yachi was laughing with friends as Hinata dragged Kageyama in the opposite direction. She turned to see him with Hinata's arm wrapped around his. Her eyes moved up to meet his eyes. There was a knowing look in her eye. It was like a lightbulb flicked on in her head. She smiled at him and nodded. As she passed him, everything began to pick up to normal. He looked back at her and all he could see was the wave of her blonde hair.

"C'mon, Kageyama. We have stuff to do." Hinata gave a sharp tug to his arm.

Kageyama stuck out his tongue as he started jogging alongside Hinata. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Hinata released his arm to unlock his bicycle from the rack, giving him the moment to check his phone. It was a text from Yachi. Hinata was putting the bags on the little basket-bench he had attached to his bike.

 

**FROM: Yachi - If I may say, you chose well. You couldn't have picked a better guy.**

**TO: Yachi - Thank you  
**

 

Suddenly, hands grabbed Kageyama's cheeks and pulled his face down. He blinked as he tried to understand what was happening. All he could understand were Hinata's bright brown eyes looking at him and their mouths were a breath apart. There was a pout on those soft lips. He must be upset about the distraction that wasn't himself. Kageyama just sat there with his face smushed in Hinata's hands.

"You are to pay attention to me! It's my day. I want you to pay attention to me," whined the decoy.

"Baby." The word was mumbled as garbled from the lack of mouth movement.

"My day." He narrowed his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please. Quick, though. At your house, more."

Hinata's pout instantly changed to a grin. He pulled him down instead of reaching up, kissing him harder than before. It was almost as long. Hinata pulled away with a squeeze to Kageyama's face before releasing him to hop onto his bike.

There was a couple of girls who pointed at him and whispered to each other behind their hands. Kageyama knew they saw the kiss but he didn't really care. Who would believe them?

Kageyama walked while Hinata rode his bike in circles around him. It was almost tempting to just hop on the pegs of the bike and hope Hinata could do it. Instead, he opted for walking so he could watch Hinata's face. It was amusing to watch the shrimp grin as he wound his bike around and around. They gave each other playful insults for a little while, making it up the hill with them almost just lunging at the other to give them hugs, hard kisses, and shoves.

"So are you and Yachi doing okay? She thinks you're avoiding her," Hinata said as he rolled slowly by Kageyama's left.

"I was."

"Why?"

He looked at his shoes as he walked. "Because I thought I hurt her. The situation we were in was one I was dreaming to avoid and it was a bad time to have to break up. You should've seen the look on her face. It killed me."

"That's why you looked like that when you came that night?"

Kageyama nodded.

Hinata shrugged. "Well, I don't see any point. She wasn't hurt. Not entirely. There is always that little bit of pain you get when you feel like you aren't good enough for somebody," he said.

Kageyama looked at Hinata. The grin was gone and he was looking into the sunset, setting the color of his hair on fire. It was almost a possibility to burn yourself if you tried to tame his hair.

"Did you ever feel that way?"

Hinata looked at him. "What? Not good enough?"

He nodded.

"With you?"

He shrugged.

"Well, with you I felt it plenty. It was absolutely ridiculous considering you were straight at the time," Hinata said, giving air quotes around straight. "It was really stupid of me. I always hoped there was a sliver of a chance that you would pick me over her. Every chance, though, you picked her and I would beat myself up over it."

Kageyama stopped walking. Hinata looked over his shoulder and rode back. He pulled to a stop in front of the setter with his head tilted to the side. His mouth opened to ask him something but the words were swallowed in his throat as Kageyama pulled his face into a breathtaking kiss. It was deep and made Kageyama's knees weak. Hinata was taken completely off-guard by this, shown by his stiffness then relaxation then falling again his boyfriend. Their mouths moved against each other in harmony. Little gasps could be heard every time they had to break apart to dive back in again. Hinata's hand had found its way to the back of Kageyama's neck, using it to hold him up a bit. When they finally came apart, they were panting and red-faced. Hinata was completely limp in Kageyama's arms.

"I'm only saying this now because I know you need to hear it: you are always going to be good enough for me. I can't imagine anyone else to be my dumbass."

Hinata grinned, eyes sparkling.

"I'm your dumbass. And you're my king."

"I'm your king."

* * *

When they make it to Hinata's house, their fingers were locked together in a vice grip they both enjoyed and they instantly went up to Hinata's tiny room. They dropped the bags next to the door, shed the uniform jackets and - ever so carefully - the other jacket Kageyama had worn, and joined together to lie in bed. Both on their sides, they were held together with Hinata curled against Kageyama's chest and Kageyama's arm around Hinata's waist. Their legs were tangled together to bring them closer. The tiny fingers drew patterns across the setter's chest, ribs and stomach. It was soothing. He was using his arm as a pillow and Hinata as a blanket. It was quiet apart from their breathing and Hinata's faint humming.

It was quiet, and Kageyama liked it. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the gentle brush of Hinata's fingers curling, swirling and dipping over his torso. The hand slid over his hip to the small of his back, just above his waistband. It moved up slowly to feel every ridge of his ribs to the muscles that were pulled taut around his spine and throughout his shoulders.

"Kageyama, turn over," Hinata said, breaking off from his humming.

He stirred from his almost sleep to look down Hinata. "Huh?"

"Turn over. Trust me, you'll like it. Take off your shirt too."

Kageyama's eyes widened. Hinata just rolled his eyes.

"You never take the proper precautions. I am just gonna massage your back. You'll thank me when it's over," Hinata explained.

Kageyama was wide awake now. He sat up so he could pull his shirt over his head. It pooled in a pile as he dropped it to the floor. Slowly, he got onto his stomach with his neck twisted so he could see Hinata. The ginger gave him a sarcastic scowl before cracking his knuckles and shaking out his hands.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Kageyama asked.

"Calm down, grumpy. I used to do it for Nishinoya all the time."

Kageyama turned completely. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply in his forehead. What was that supposed to mean?

"Yes, I dated Nishinoya, if you can even call it that. Whenever Noya-senpai and Asahi-senpai got in a big fight, I'd be Nishinoya's rebound," Hinata said. He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Basically just mutual benefits. Nothing more."

"Rebound?" Kageyama parroted.

"Yes. Rebound. That is a talk for another time. Lie down and relax," Hinata answered, placing his hands on Kageyama's shoulders and pushing him back down. "We will get nowhere if we talk about my sex life."

Every muscle in Kageyama's body tightened. Hinata and Nishinoya slept together. Several times. His eyes screwed shut. He couldn't push the image out of his head like he could with Daichi and Sugawara. He folded his arms across the pillow and buried his face into them. He prayed the images would go away. The thought of Hinata with his head thrown back in ultimate ecstasy and the noises he would make was too much. There was a slap on the back of his head. A string of curses flew from Kageyama's mouth as he looked back to glare at Hinata.

"Stop thinking about whatever you are thinking about. You are too tense. You need to relax," Hinata said.

"Shut the fuck up," Kageyama mumbled as he rested his head back on his arms again.

He closed his eyes and forced his mind to blank out. Soon his back was relaxed. That is until Hinata straddled him so he sat on the backs of Kageyama's thighs. A strangled noise that almost sounded like a cat being thrown came out from shock. Hinata slapped his head again.

"Calm down! It's just easier for me this way."

His legs were now warmed by Hinata's backside and Kageyama wished that he could just flick a switch. Taking several deep breaths, he eventually relaxed again. There were a couple more pops of joints before he felt Hinata lean forward. Fingers pressed into the muscles of his shoulders and kneaded it gently. A groan slipped from Kageyama's vocal chords. He didn't care. It felt amazing. The fingers rolled, pressed and rubbed their way across the tops of his shoulders to his shoulder blades to his spine and down. With each passing moment, his body felt lighter. He hadn't realized there was so much pressure building up and it was euphoric to have it gone. He felt Hinata shifting just as clearly as the fingers on his back. Even though his body was too lax to do anything, he was hyper aware of it.

"This is ridiculous," Hinata muttered. "I'm surprised your back hasn't given out from you beating it up."

"Shut up," Kageyama slurred. "Just do it."

"I told you that you'd like it."

There was a smile in Hinata's voice. Lazily, the setter used his foot to hit Hinata. He couldn't bring himself to argue. He closed his eyes again, stretching his arms out to the sides. His left arm dangled off the side while his right pressed against the wall. He let his face fall onto the pillow that smelled entirely like Hinata.

"Feel better?"

"Mm."

Hinata got off Kageyama's legs. The absence of warmth created a whimper that was a little pathetic. He didn't say anything as Hinata lifted his arm and wiggled his way to his side, draping his arm over his waist. His eye cracked open to see Hinata smiling at him. He took a deep breath, still relishing in the relaxation of his back.

"So," Kageyama started, "you and Nishinoya?"

The smile quirked into a smirk.

"No 'thank you'? Just straight to my past, huh?" Hinata laughed. "Yes, Nishinoya and I had been together a couple times."

"How many?" he breathed.

"I dunno, like, maybe fifteen," Hinata answered. "Give or take. It's an estimate."

Even when Kageyama's mind was shooting around in his head, his body couldn't react in the same away. So he nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

"Holy shit. Fifteen times?"

"Nishinoya gets fights and Asahi sometimes gives him ultimatums," Hinata shrugged.

"Fifteen times though?"

"You get me more. What's it matter?"

"Well, fuck. You're mine and I wanted that job," Kageyama said. It didn't sound as strong as it should have. "Imagine me saying that normally."

"It is your job now. I just get to break you. Maybe it's 'cause I'm older."

"Bullshit!"

"It's likely."

Kageyama pinched Hinata's side. He jumped, pressing his body to the setter's. The squeal he made brought a smile to Kageyama's face.

"How can you be so relaxed and still manage to be mean?" Hinata whined.

"It's my job. And what are you talking about, 'you get to break me'?" Kageyama asked, opening his eyes.

"I mean, you are a virgin" - Hinata giggled - "and you are mine. I'm gonna break you in."

"I'm not a toy to break in!"

Hinata kissed Kageyama's jowl. "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, hmm. . . How do I put it?" Hinata tapped his chin with his finger. "Okay, so say it is volleyball. We had to come together in the right way to find out our quick, right? Like that!"

Kageyama looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. He was trying to figure it out in his head. He ran over it several times before it finally set in. His mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

"Oh, you mean that I won't go anywhere else?"

"Of course, stupid. Not that I object," Hinata said.

Kageyama nodded. His body was coming back down to Earth and he didn't want to get up. He pulled Hinata closer to him, appreciating the warm the flooded his naked skin. It was quiet for that time. Kageyama started to wonder if Hinata might have fallen asleep until he wiggled again, threading their legs together.

"Where?"

Hinata looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Where?"

"What do you mean, 'where'?"

The setter turned his face to the other side. The dark black hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his vision. He wished it would hid the blush on his cheeks.

"Was it at his house, or here, or where?"

There was a gasp as Hinata understood what was being asked. He felt the body next to him sit and crawl over to hop down. He watched the little fluff of orange enter his line of vision. He was tempted to just turn his head over again but he knew it would be no use. Hinata would just crawl over again.

"You mean, where did I sleep with Nishinoya at?" Hinata asked. He grinned with a wag of his eyebrows. "Why? Want to take me there?"

"No!" Kageyama snapped, his face flaming again. "I just want to know what I have against me."

Hinata laughed. "Just so you know now, you have no competition. I believe we are going to be together for a while. You have more opportunities than he ever had."

"I know, but. . ." Kageyama kept his gaze from his boyfriend's. "I still wanna know."

"Okay. Suit yourself. Most of time his parents weren't home so there is his house, the locker room, outside of the gym, once here," Hinata answered, his finger tapping his chin again. "Like I said, it was only, like, fifteen times so."

Kageyama pouted. He felt like baby, being the only one who hasn't had sex. Why did Nishinoya have to go to Hinata for it? It was going to have to work out with what they have. The decoy just smiled and kissed him softly. He rested their foreheads together. Hinata's slender fingers found their way into the dark strands of Kageyama's hair. They twisted them and tugged them. It was soothing.

"No competition, remember?"

"That's not why I'm upset."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm a virgin."

Hinata barked out a laugh. He stood up and tossed Kageyama's shirt at him.

"Just put your shirt on, stupid. I heard my mom come home. She said she was picking up food," said the ginger. He leaned down so he could brush his lips against the shell of Kageyama's ear. "Come down and, when everyone's asleep, I'll give you something else."

Icy blue eyes widened in shock as they followed Hinata as he left. Forcing his limbs to work, Kageyama pulled on his shirt then fell off the bed. His head cracked against the floor, causing him to grip it tight with a flurry of curses to mend it. He pushed himself off the floor with determination. He needed to know what Hinata meant. It was confusing to date an experienced guy who keeps making innuendos to someone who didn't know what a "quickie" was until the day before. He ran down the hall to just get a glimpse of Hinata's hair disappear around the corner at the bottom.

It was something he could do with his eyes closed. He walked down the stairs, made a right, walk a ways through the living room, go through the doorway and on your right is the dining table and the left is the kitchen.

Hinata's mother had light brown hair that fell just under her chin. She was taller than Hinata and just a couple centimeters shorter than Kageyama. She had a splatter of freckles across her cheeks. She had told him once that she was originally born in the U.S. and then her parents brought her to Japan. Her mother was Japanese and her father was Japanese-American. She was a calmer and more responsible version of Hinata.

"Kageyama! I was wondering where you were. I bought a couple meat buns for you and Shouyou before dinner so you better eat up now," she said with a sweet smile. She reached into a plastic bag to hold out two paper-wrapped meat buns.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hinata," Kageyama said as he dug his teeth into the soft bun. A flood of flavor washed over his tongue as the meat inside was exposed.

She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Kageyama-kun, what have I told you? Just call me Meici," she said. "That makes me seem so old."

"You're the picture of youth, mom," Hinata said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the meat buns."

"You're welcome, honey," she replied. "Now go play video games or whatever boys do."

Hinata smiled and nodded. He grabbed Kageyama by the wrist. The electricity and lava moved from there to his heart. He was pulled right back upstairs with Natsu glaring at them in suspicion. Kageyama ate his meat bun as he bounced up the stairs. It was and continued to be a struggle to keep up with Hinata when he set on something. They made it to the bedroom where the door was shut after them.

"No more eating," Hinata declared.

He snatched the last two bites of Kageyama's meat bun saw from him. Kageyama whimpered as the pastry was taken away. He didn't get to finish it. Meat buns were the best.

"Trust me. What I'm gonna do now will make up for it." Hinata pushed the setter down onto the edge of the bed. "Sit. I wanna kiss you."

Kageyama watched as Hinata sat on top of his lap. The strong legs wrap around his waist. He looked up slightly to meet Hinata's face. Fingers know in his hair to pull his head back so his throat was exposed. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Hinata was in control again. His lips parted as he took in deep breaths, only to stop breathing when he felt the ginger press his mouth to his skin. As the tender kisses slowly touched, pressed, and moved, Kageyama's eyes fluttered shut. He began to breath shallowly and his pulse jumped. The lips were warm and wet. They dragged their warmth with them. The air left his lungs as his body relaxed again.

"Hinata," he sighed, letting his head fall back voluntarily.

Hinata's hands slid down to rest on Kageyama's waist. There, they pushed up the hem of his shirt and dug into the flesh there. Kageyama was letting out little sighs and gasps. He wrapped an arm around the small body, pulling Hinata to him. There was a fire burning in his body. He knew this feeling. It was what he felt in the shower with Imaginary Hinata. Then that would mean. . .

"Hinata, s-stop," Kageyama whined. "You're doing th-that thing."

Hinata's chest pressed against his own. The mouth pulled away and latched on to his ear, licking and biting the shell and lobe. The ministrations sent pulses of heat to his abdomen and shivers down his spine.

"I'm getting you back for what you did," whispered Hinata. His voice was smoky, not helping the situation at all. "You are really fast too."

"Shut the hell up."

Hinata sat back and a smirk grew on his face. He grabbed Kageyama's shoulders and roughly pushed him on his back. The sudden shift made his head spin. Hinata grabbed his phone and set it on the dock he had set up next to his bed. Music began playing through the speakers loud enough to cover whatever was being planned. Hinata leaned down with his eyes locked on Kageyama. He pushed the hem up, kissing with occasional sucking wherever he could and biting where it mattered: hipbones, above the waistband of his jeans, his ribs. There were plenty of open-mouthed kisses that made Kageyama's back lift off the bed slightly. He brought his fist up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to keep quiet. Any noises that he had to hold back would be too embarrassing to hear. Hinata tapped Kageyama's side to allow the fabric to be pulled off over his head.

"Tobio," Hinata sang, "I know you are holding back. They have to come out at some point."

Kageyama shook his head. He ganced down to see his skin was peppered with faint red marks with deep blue and purple marks. There were teeth marks inside both colors. His head dropped back onto the bed.

"Come on. I just want to hear you."

Hinata leaned back down to run his lips across Kageyama's chest. They both know where that mouth was heading. The setter's fingers dig into the sheets in preparation for what was to come. When the warm wetness enveloped his left nipple, the strangled noise he let out was lewd and humiliating. That was the end of his ability to keep his mouth shut or holding back anything. He gave his boyfriend exactly what he wanted. His back arched and fell as he squirmed; he gasped and panted with his head thrown back. It was an odd feeling. This was so new. This was the second time Hinata had done this and the second time ever. His body was on fire and his jeans were painfully constricting. He wanted so badly to relieve the pressure building inside of him. His hips bucked up into Hinata's.

This made Hinata gasp, halting everything.

Kageyama was breathing heavily. He watched Hinata with lidded eyes, who hovered above him. Both boys' cheeks were flushed pink and there was an obvious need between them. They looked at each other silently. Eventually Hinata pulled back so he sat up straight, his backside pressing into Kageyama's erection. It was clearly a tease. A tease that was working all too well.

"There you go. You look just like my shoulder," Hinata said, pulling the neckline down to show the slowly fading bruises.

"Congratulations."

"You have made excellent progress as well." A slim finger dipped into the waistband of Kageyama's jeans. So close yet so far. "I'll leave you to it. Like you did me."

With that, Hinata got off of Kageyama's lap. He watched as the distance began to grow. He jumped up and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"How am I supposed to do that here?" Kageyama asked. He swallowed hard. "G-give me a h-hand here."

The decoy smiled. It was a knowing, smug smile. Kageyama was vibrating with need to the point where he couldn't stop. Hinata slowly trailed kisses down to the button on his jeans. He used his teeth to pop it open. Kageyama watched every moment. After the button was opened, Hinata stood back up and gave a little wave.

\---"Imagine everything after that. That's the end of my involvement."

***Kageyama stood in the middle of the room, pants open and chest bruised. His knees grew weaker as the images flowed. He had seen blow jobs before but now all he could see was /Hinata/ doing such acts. It betrayed the entire image Hinata was; that's why it was so addicting. He fell to his knees and then with his back against the bed. His head fell back as his lips parted in a groan. The images pushed him into a place he hadn't been before.

It was exciting.

As quickly as he could, he pushed his jeans and underwear down enough for his erection to be freed from the confines of the material. He hissed at the touch of cool air against heated skin. His head dropped down. His breath caught when his hand wrapped around himself.

The images never stopped. The sight of seeing Hinata with reddened cheeks and his mouth around his cock, moving back and forth. Kageyama could almost hear the sucking sounds that would come with it. He moved his hand faster, little moans breathing through his gasps. For moments he thought he was really feeling it. He got the idea to try something new. The images still played as he brought a finger up to his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment until he thought it was good enough. He'd seen it before (on a girl in _there_ ) and thought it was a good idea to try it now. Slowly he lowered his hand to press a cold, slick finger against his ass.

He hesitated, though he kept his hands moving. The pre-cum dripped down between his fingers that slicked the movements. He scooped some up before it dropped onto the floor and pushed his finger in slowly.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, both in lust and slight pain.

It burned as he pushed his finger in. He recalled Sugawara saying to move it and curl it. He was already so close. His movements stayed consistent as he pushed his finger in until he couldn't anymore. It seemed like nothing could've gotten better until he crooked his finger up. The most obscene noise ripped through his throat, forcing him to arch his back like a bow. His fingers got coated and something splattered against his stomach. His finger curled again, earning another wave of indescribable pleasure.

Kageyama sat there for a moment, letting himself fall from the high. He had taken his hand back by then. His legs laid in front of him in their knots of jeans. Looking around, he found a box of Kleenex and wiped himself clean. He threw the tissues away quickly. The music still played and he let himself rest a little longer.

***After taking the little break, he managed himself back into his clothes. His cheeks were still red and his breathing a little labored but otherwise peachy. Kageyama was blown away by what happened. If that is what make _that_  kind of sex so appealing, he never wanted to stop. He smelled like what he had been doing, in his opinion, so he grabbed his cologne from his bag and put on enough to cover the smell but not overpower him. He had just gotten back into his normal state when Hinata poked his head into the room. He had a big grin.

"Come on, slow-poke. My mom got Just Dance 15 and I can't wait to beat your ass at it," Hinata said with an urgent wave of his hand. "By the way, I heard you. And I must say I'm impressed."

"You dumbass!" Kageyama shouted as he chased Hinata down the stairs. The laughter echoed off the walls as Hinata ran.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is B Team by Marianas Trench.
> 
> If you spotted the foreshadowing then you know what is going to happen and my favorite headcanon.


	5. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is hard, but it has its benefits. Late nights and wandering hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over-the-clothes while they are watching movies makes this chapter rated "Mature".

" _But I wonder where were you?_  
_When I was at my worst_  
 _Down on my knees_  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me."

Kageyama and Hinata were breathing heavily as they tried their hardest to match the icons and the dancers' moves. They were currently neck-and-neck with Hinata in the lead. It was ridiculous. He did not want to lose again to Hinata. With this refusal burning through his veins, he worked harder to slowly inch his bar higher than Hinata's. Just as the song ended, Kageyama's bar pushed up past Hinata's. They both let out screams, one victorious and the other anger.

"No! No, no, no!" Hinata cried.

"Yes! I won! I finally won!"

Hinata fell to his knees and let out another wail. Kageyama threw his fist into the air. Their mixed yells drew the attention of Natsu who was in the kitchen with her mother. The little ball of orange pigtails stomped into the room with her hands on her hips. She frowned at them.

"You guys need to be quiet. Me and Mom are trying to cook dinner, and you are in here making a ruckus," she scolded.

The look she gave them made them feel guilty for interrupting her day. They nodded and she snapped her fingers, pointing for them to come to her. Hinata and Kageyama both went to crouch down in front of her. She tapped her cheeks with her index fingers, a smile on her face.

"Give me a kiss and you're forgiven," said Natsu. "Both of you."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

They leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheeks. She smiled widely before skipping back into the kitchen. Hinata rolled his eyes then got back up to try and steal Kageyama's remote. They had fought over who got first controller and it ended up in the setter's hands. The tact, thought, wasn't effective as Kageyama saw Hinata moved towards where he had set it. He watched him dive for the controller and tackled him before he could reach it. His knees smashed into the carpet and his hands and elbows ached from the sudden pressure he put on them. He was on his elbows and knees above Hinata, their faces just centimeters apart.

"My controller, dumbass," he said low enough for only them.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "My house. And you're mine," countered the decoy. He placed his hands on Kageyama's hips and lifted his chin so their lips pressed together. It was soft and chaste. Hinata teased Kageyama's bottom lip with his tongue, running it up and down until his lips parted. They tested it at first, their tongues just brushing one another.

"Kiss me like I'm your boyfriend, dammit," Kageyama snarled, diving in for another kiss. "Just kiss me."

"Needy, needy," Hinata giggled. He brought his hands up to push away the hair that fell in Kageyama's face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Stay, I hope. Stay and kiss me."

Hinata nodded. He leaned up to claim his boyfriend's mouth again. Their lips moved against each other swiftly and gently. It wasn't a needy kiss but it wasn't a "whatever" kiss either. It was one that gave an example at why it was so addicting: it was perfect. Kageyama had kissed plenty of girls and they never managed to match paces or moves like Hinata could. The decoy's thumbs caressed his cheekbones as they kissed, soothing away any blush that threatened to rise.

"I'm always going to stay," Hinata whispered as he pulled back. "As long as I'm here, you're invincible."

The quote Hinata used made him smile. He remembered saying that when Hinata felt like giving up. He rested his forehead against the ginger's, closing his eyes. The music from the game's waiting screen played in the background. He could hear their breathing loud in his ears. There was also the occasional clanking coming from the kitchen, along with Natsu's giggles.

"Shouyou. . ." Kageyama whispered, leaning down to rub their cheeks together - almost like what cats do.

"Say my name again. I like hearing your voice when it says my name," Hinata commanded softly. His fingers slid down to his shoulders.

"Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou," he whispered into Hinata's ear.

There was a sigh of happiness from Hinata. His arms slid around Kageyama's neck to pull him down into a hug. They laid in the embrace, neither party wanting to pull away. The setter leaned back so he could see the decoy's face. Big brown eyes looked up at him from under flame-colored hair. He touched their foreheads again and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," whispered Hinata, breaking their silence.

Kageyama nodded and pulled back so he could stand up. He held out his hand for Hinata to stand up as well. He gave a small smile as his hand was taken and he pulled him up. Grabbing his remote, his smile turned to a smirk. He hit the 'a' button and the music for "She Looks So Perfect" began to play. They waited for their dancer to begin the moves. Hinata put his hands on his hips when he realized what song is playing.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. You aren't even wearing anything like in the song," Kageyama answered innocently.

"You haven't given me the chance yet."

Kageyama blushed at the thought of Hinata in his underwear. The situation was even more fun to imagine. It would be by accident and neither one cared. He looked back at the screen with his cheeks on fire in time to start his part. Hinata laughed as they danced.

When they play the Just Dance games, they went all out. They don't just move their arms; they move around or jump or turn like the dancers do. It helped with the competition. They would point out how the other didn't turn or didn't move their feet like they were supposed to. They would break a sweat by the second song and nearly dying by the fifth. Dancing was hard, but it had its benefits. They got in sync even with dancing and they had a great time laughing at each other. On "Let It Go", Kageyama was doing exactly what Hinata was but not receiving any points for it. Hinata told him that he wasn't ready to be a queen. Kageyama countered that it was because he was king and Hinata was the queen. This made the little shrimp speechless and he looked away with his cheeks pinker than they already were. They danced to every song except two songs they both decided were terrible based on the preview that played.

"Boys, time for dinner," Hinata's mother called from the kitchen.

They looked at each other. Even with their hair sticking to their faces and their breathing heavy, they decided to race to the kitchen. They got stuck at the door, trying to push through at the same time. There was a sharp gasp from Hinata when Kageyama had tried again to push through. The fear that he had hurt Hinata pierced his heart. He immediately pulled his body backwards out of the doorway. Hinata stumbled into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked, instantly going over to him.

"Yeah, I just got squished," answered Hinata, patting his stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

They joined Natsu and - as Kageyama was reminded once again - Meici at the table where plates had already been set out. It was a normal occasion. Natsu talked about how she learned about volcanos in science; Kageyama and Hinata held hands under the table and fought over the food, the latter being relatively new. They spoke of their days with Meici telling them that she would have to go work another shift around eight thirty so they would be alone and make sure Natsu stays in bed at that time. They agreed to make sure that they would keep her in bed while silently making plans themselves. That meant they would virtually alone that night. Hinata gave a faint wink in Kageyama's direction and gave a slight squeeze to his hand.

"Don't break anything, you two," said Hinata's mother as she stood up to take her dishes to the sink. "And have a good time. I don't want Kageyama suddenly leaving on us."

The boys looked at each other. There was a secret smile between the two of them that expressed their little secret.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he said with a smile at her. Natsu giggled which either meant he smiled wrong or he achieved innocently cute. Neither seemed good.

Once everyone was done, Kageyama and Hinata helped with the dishes, loading them in the dishwasher and putting the food into the fridge. After that Meici went upstairs to get ready for her shift at the hospital. She was a nurse so that meant late nights. She would probably come back around three or four if it was a good day. Like Kageyama, Hinata didn't have a father. At least, not a present one. From what he understood, just after Natsu was born he lost his job and couldn't pay the bills, so he took up another job to work in the Air Force in Tokyo and ended getting shipped off to some place - Hinata couldn't remember - and occasionally comes for visits.

Since they had eastern dinner that was the end of the constant competition of dance. It was around six thirty so they decided for their movie marathon that they had every time either one came over. It was Hinata's night to choose so that would probably mean a couple of stupid horror movies that would scare the life out of Hinata and maybe that one movie that he told Kageyama about. The setter crashed onto the couch, one leg over the edge and the other pulled up to his chest. He would stretch out so Hinata could lay down with him but that would have to wait.

"Okay, okay. So there is one, for sure we are watching; and that is _The Notebook_. Also, there is an American horror movie called _The Conjuring_  and it's said to be really scary," Hinata said as he set up the TV.

"Japanese horror is much scarier," said Kageyama. He rolled his eyes and leaned back to drape his arm over the back of the couch.

"Shut up. We are watching it regardless. So? Which one first?"

Kageyama sighed heavily. "Let's watch the girly one first. I wouldn't want Natsu to get so scared she won't sleep."

"Oh? Got any plans once that happens?" Hinata teased with a smile.

"I don't know. The person who created them might take them back. He has before."

"These plans are not normal ones. They can't be broken. Set in stone."

They looked at each other. Only one knew exactly what was going to happen. Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a demand to know. Hinata wasn't going to tell him. It was a _need_  that he know. The mystery was getting to be too much.

Hinata finished setting the movie up then joined Kageyama on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the arm rest to lay across his legs. It was also a cover to hide their hands clasping one another. The warmth was comforting to Kageyama, knowing that it was all real. He watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye while still watching the movie. It started out with an old man going to read to a woman who seemed very confused.

"What do you see in this movie?" Kageyama asked.

"Shut up and watch!" Hinata snapped.

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded and turned back to the screen. Hinata shifted over so they were just inches apart. It wasn't entirely odd since it was a three-seat couch and slightly smaller than a normal couch. Their hands laid between them. He lowered his leg so he could pull their hands closer to him.

-As the movie progressed Kageyama began to realize what Hinata was talking about. Noah and Allie were like them. They fought like they did, thought not that serious. They also had fun together. And, as embarrassed as Kageyama feels admitting it, as physical al as they were. Hinata was always a touchy person so it was reasonable to assume it would amplify by their relationship. Neither one could seem to stop touching the other. They held hands constant whenever they could; they kiss all the time, much to Kageyama's pleasure; they were always just close. Unlike Noah and Allie who let their relationship be known, they hid for their comfort. Hinata wasn't entirely out and Kageyama not at all. They would come out. The reasons varied from simple and regular (hiding was hard) to deep and not-so-simple (kissing, holding hands, and being able to touch in public).

It was about the time where Allie went to see the house Noah built for her when Meici came downstairs in her scrubs and her light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She picked up her purse from the shelf, also grabbing her keys from the hook. The two teenagers looked at her in unison.

"I'm heading out now. Be good, please," she said while walking up to them. She pressed a kiss to both of their heads then went to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom," replied Hinata who turned his attention back to the movie.

As Kageyama watched her leave, Hinata slapped his side with his hand to get him back. He waited until he heard the car pull away to yank Hinata over and into his lap. There was a squeal of surprise as Hinata fell to sit on Kageyama's legs, quickly relaxing at the arms around his waist. He leaned back into the embrace. The setter set his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder so he could continue watching the movie. What he saw was an intimate scene between Noah and Allie that made Kageyama squirm and his stomach grumbled. Hinata giggled as Kageyama shifted beneath him.

"We'll have to work on that," he said.

Kageyama gave a little nip to Hinata's neck in reply. There was another giggle. Hinata placed his hands on top of Kageyama's and slowly rocked from side to side. They watched as Noah and Allie dealt with Allie's fiancé, swaying back and forth. Kageyama became intoxicated by Hinata's scent and his warmth. He ran his nose lightly across his neck, eyes closed as he let it sink in. Hinata leaned back into him more. He let out a soft sigh at the caress. Kageyama smiled a little as he felt the tickle of Hinata's hair on his face.

"Kageyama, what are you doing?" asked Hinata, a smile in his voice. "We're supposed to watch the movie."

Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's waist. His little ministrations continued. "Then watch the movie."

"You're distracting me."

Hinata's head lolled to the side with another sigh. The brush of his nose turned to soft kisses. He had tried this once with Yachi but she didn't take to it. Having Hinata practically melt in his arms because of it was wonderful. He listened slightly to the movie, hearing it go back to the present day. His eyes glanced up as he kissed the line where the bright orange hair began. The old man and woman were in a bedroom with the table set up for a date. In the back of his head he made a note that it was a good idea. Hinata's hand reached up to gently hold onto Kageyama's head.

"Tobio," Hinata said breathlessly. "The movie."

Kageyama glanced at it again to see the woman freaking out and the man forced to leave. She'd forgotten him. He turned away from the screen and into the crook of Hinata's neck. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about Hinata forgetting about him or vice versa. He didn't want to forget about this flamboyant, wild boy who stole his heart out from under him and taught him everything. It would hurt too much to lose him.

"I don't like this ending," he muttered as he started to kiss the pale skin again.

"I told you. . ." Hinata sighed again. "I told you it sucked."

His eyes looked again just in time to see Noah and Allie hold hands and fall asleep to never wake up again. The ending, indeed, sucked incredibly. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop from thinking about that happening to them.

"Let's stop watching this movie. It's killing me," he said.

"Let me check on Natsu," Hinata replied, turning to place a soft kiss on Kageyama's lips. "Then you can have me."

Kageyama leaned into the kiss, eager for it not to end. Hinata smiled sweetly as he pulled the arms from his waist. The setter watched the other walk around the corner and up the stairs. He leaned back then stood up to pace around for a second. He didn't know where it was leading but it felt nice. Nothing was rushed and nothing was heated. It felt _right_. Despite feeling right, he still didn't have anything prepared and there was an eight-year-old girl sleeping upstairs. Not the most ideal conditions for having your first time. When he heard soft footsteps coming back down the stairs, he hurried back over to the couch and sat down. Hinata came around the corner with a small, shy smile.

"She's asleep."

Kageyama nodded in acknowledgement. He watched as Hinata walked over to him. He didn't sit back down on Kageyama's lap. What he did was lean over to kiss him and slowly turn him so he was now in a position where he could lie down, if needed. Hinata got on his knees on the cushion, pulling Kageyama into another kiss. It was slow and not very deep. Inch by inch, the raven felt himself be pulled over the other until they were completely horizontal.

"Hinata-" he started.

"Say my name. Please say my name right now, Tobio," Hinata whispered. Fingers ran through his hair as they eased him into another kiss. "My name. You saying my name."

"Shouyou, I don't have- Not right-" Kageyama stammered in the breaks his mouth had away from the kisses that were leaving him drunk.

"Don't worry. It isn't going to happen tonight," Hinata replied. "Just let what happens happen, Tobio. If you want to stop, we'll stop."

Kageyama nodded. With that legs rose to lightly use his hips for a ledge. They kissed like before, deep and light at the same time. He hovered above the body below him. One of Hinata's hands took his wrist. It led his fingers to slip under Hinata's shirt. His fingertips brushed warm skin, a gasp leaving the decoy's mouth. If worried him slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, your fingers are just cold. I'm not going to bite." Brown eyes met blue with nothing but kindness. "You can touch me."

Kageyama looked at Hinata beneath him. The hem of his shirt was risen, exposing the soft dip of his hip and the beginning of the ridges in his stomach. His fingers gently slid across the creamy skin that was shown. He made sure to catch the feeling on his hip. This was never going to leave his memory. Some day he would get the chance to memorize every freckle, dip, bump, and feeling of Hinata's body. He would memorize it and get to know it like the back of his hand. It wasn't entirely sexual. It was fine if they were just lying next to each other afterwards; he just wanted to know the curve of Hinata's back and swift shift between muscles. He let his hand push the shirt up further so he could touch, _feel_ , more. Needing to use both hands to cover more area, he resulted to bending over Hinata so he could touch him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata asked softly.

"Like what?" Kageyama wasn't entirely focused on the question. His hands were grazing over warm skin that was as soft as Hinata's voice. His thumbs brushed over two freckles, one near his hip and the other near his belly button. He arched his back so he could place gentle kisses on each one.

Hinata gasped slowly. His back lifted off the couch to push into the kisses. "Like, ah, I'm a piece of glass or, um, something."

Kageyama looked back at up at the decoy. He shifted forward so he just touch their lips together. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. And?" Hinata let his hands slide up Kageyama's back. "There's something else."

"You are really beautiful."

Hinata gaped at him with wide eyes. His cheeks reddened and he turned away. The light from the TV illuminated his face with a pale color. The red of his face was almost washed out by the light. Kageyama turned his own head to place his lips against Hinata's throat, feeling the erratic pulse beat against the skin. He kept his hands roaming over the stomach.

"Don't say such stupid stuff," Hinata muttered. There wasn't a bite to the words.

"It's true."

He pushed his hands up to reach the base of his boyfriend's ribs. They rose and fell quickly under his fingers. The stuff that keeps his work alive was beneath his palms. The racing heartbeat was also felt as his hands pushed forward. Now Hinata's shirt was crumpled beneath his armpits, exposing his chest. He leaned down to start his trail of kisses with the beginning at the little dip in the middle of Hinata's ribs. The body went completely limp as he moved across the landscape, kissing and occasionally running his tongue along ridges.

"Tobio," Hinata moaned softly. "We aren't doing that. Right?"

"No."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

He slid one arm under Hinata to pull his body up. As their hips came together both of them could feel the other's swelling need growing in their pants. Hinata couldn't take it as when Kageyama's hips slowly rolled forward he threw his head back in a struggled moan. He was trying to keep quiet so they didn't wake Natsu. With Hinata's neck open again, Kageyama picked a spot under his jaw to gently kiss, nip, and suck at. Their broken gasps and little whimpers could almost be heard over the music from the title menu for the movie. The setter's fingers dug into Hinata's hip slightly, his grip slipping as his composure did. As he slowly rolled his hips against Hinata's he let out breathy moans and scrambled versions of his boyfriend's name.

"T-Tobio, g-go faster," Hinata whined, lifting his head to bring their mouths together. "Please. Faster."

Kageyama already was just outside of what he knew to do so going faster was pushing it. Did he just go faster? But what if Hinata got hurt? What if he goes too fast? Regardless of his worries about getting out of control, he answered Hinata's plea. He got a better hold around Shouyou's waist, which got a tightening from the legs around him, and started moving faster against him.

Oh, fuck, was faster better. It made him strain against his jeans again, reminding him of earlier when Hinata left him to fend for himself. The only difference was that Hinata was as hard as he was. The pressure was building and he felt his hips move faster again. This created a cry from the other that almost sounded like a sob.

"Kageyama, a-ah! So g-good." Hinata's voice was wavering and his nails bit into Kageyama's shoulders. His body was practically shaking against the raven's. "I-I-I'm almost. . . Ah! Fuck!"

Cuss words from Hinata are rare unless he is extremely angry. Right now, he seemed anything but. Hearing him cuss was - if Kageyama dare say it - really hot. He wanted to hear it again and again. Hinata was coming undone in his hands. All because of him.

Kageyama was terrifyingly close to the end and, from the sounds that he was making, Hinata was too. For the past ten minutes, Kageyama had been gradually picking up the pace so at the moment he could barely hold on to the ginger from the speed. Their voices were loud but they tried to get them under control. His other hand went to hold on to Hinata's ass to pull their hips closer. A rather loud and sexual moan came out of Hinata's mouth that pushed Kageyama to a breaking point. He came hard, feeling the white-hot fluid drip down his leg and stick to his skin. His hips shuddered to a stop and Hinata whimpered from his own need to come.

"Kageyama, please. Please, please, please finish it. Your hand, something. Just please finish me," Hinata begged, his hips thrusting upward for friction.

It felt gross to move with the mess that had been created in his pants but he set Hinata down on the couch. The boy squirmed as his hands started towards his jeans. Kageyama quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

"This is my job," he said.

"Are you sure? Please hurry. I need to so bad," Hinata moaned, pulling at the restraints around his wrists.

Kageyama took in the sight beneath him. Hinata was red-faced, shirt pulled up to show his chest, legs parted for Kageyama's body. He put the wrists in on hand so the other was free to slowly make its way to the obvious erection. His fingers hesitated above it. Hinata bucked his hips up, forcing the setter's hand onto him. It was warm and hard. It started to set in that he was touching Hinata's most intimate parts. His cheeks blazed hot at the fact. His hand was still as the ginger struggled to get friction.

"Stop moving," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Tobio, Tobio, Tobio," muttered Hinata. "I'm almost. . . Please, nngh, Tobio."

Kageyama ran his fingers along the swelling he could see and started to stroke Hinata. Said boy's back arched off the cushion and his head turned to the side. His mumblings cut off abruptly when Kageyama applied a little more pressure. His gasps were fast and shallow. That was good. Kageyama was doing something right. Deepening it a little more, he focused on where he felt the tip was. Hinata's lips parted in an almost moan. Kageyama decided to try something Hinata had done before.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered into Hinata's ear.

Hinata whipped his head to crush their mouths together. He bit Kageyama's lip and sucked his tongue. Hinata drew ever moan that the setter didn't give before. The grip Kageyama had on Hinata's wrists broke instantly. Fingers knotted in dark hair and hips buckled into stroking hands.

"I need you to touch me. I need you to make me come," Hinata said with desperation.

Kageyama nodded and returned the kiss. His hand moved quickly across the bulge. Hinata's mouth opened wide in a moan. It gave the raven-haired teen the perfect opportunity to take charge of the kiss. He swallowed every lewd moan that Hinata gave as he jerked him into incoherency. It only took a few more moments for Hinata to almost bend off the couch, dig his fingers so sharply into Kageyama's neck and arm, and moan so loud it could've been a scream. After a few seconds he collapsed onto his back with his breathing so erratic his body shook with each breath. He smiled up at the other and laughed. His grip tightened as he laughed. All Tobio could think was that he made a mistake and Hinata was laughing at him.

"Oh my god," he giggled.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Kageyama asked, instantly worried.

Hinata let his hands drop and run through his sweat-soaked hair. "Oh, Kageyama, you did something insanely right."

His head dropped as he sighed in relief. Hinata took a couple deep breaths before leading Kageyama into a sitting position. He pulled the waistband of his pants open and glanced inside, giggling again. Letting it snap shut, he threw his arms around Kageyama's neck. He got a kiss on the cheek and the hair on his right side teased. Hinata smiled sweetly. He traced the line of Kageyama's jaw with his nose, occasionally giving kisses.

"Such a mess," he whispered.

"That's what happens," Kageyama grumbled. He still felt like he was being laughed at.

"That much? Tobio, you are the first one to do that. It was absolutely mind-blowing."

Kageyama looked at Hinata. His eyes were narrowed but he also was shocked. If what Hinata said was true then he did something new for Hinata too. Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand. He kissed each fingertip, each knuckle, kissed everything. It was a shift from how he was minutes before. It was so gentle.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."

Hinata pulled Kageyama off the couch. They slowly made their way upstairs. When they passed Natsu's room, Hinata pressed his ear to the door. They waited a moment, hand in hand, before there was a nod and the moved on. His underwear was beginning to dry and it felt gross. What they had done created it and it was amazing. Wearing clothes, on the other hand, was maybe not a good idea for aftermath. It was both good and bad. Hinata pushed Kageyama into the bathroom and then turned into his room. He stood there awkwardly for a moment. Hinata then came back with Kageyama's pajamas and underwear from his bag. He placed them into his arms and stood on his toes to give him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Take a shower. After I take mine, I'll meet you downstairs. Hurry, we have another movie to watch," Hinata said before bouncing into his room.

Kageyama nodded and turned to the shower. He was still in shock over what happened. Had they really done that? It was not something he initially planned to do. It just kind of _happened_. After he twisted the handle for the warm water, he gladly stripped off the dirty jeans and underwear to jump into the stream of water. He stood there while looking over the contents on the shelves. There was children's shampoo and body wash with little cartoon characters smiling on the bottle - obviously Natsu's. Then there were bottles that were marked for men but the word "men" was scratched out. Those must be Hinata's. Because of the scratches he couldn't read exactly what the scent was but it didn't matter. He popped the cap to the body wash open and lifted it to his nose. The smell of chocolate and what he would call cologne in a way filled the air. He smiled to himself as he poured some on his hand. As he washed his body, or more specifically his legs and crotch, he let the smell of the soap sooth his shock and ease him into reality.

"I just dry-humped Hinata," he said, mortified.

He covered his face with his hands to hide even thought it was from himself. It was a mistake because there was still soap on his hands and it got in his eyes. He let out a scream of pain. A slew of curses rained from his mouth as he turned off the water and quickly grabbed a towel to run at his eyes. The door was still open so at the sound of his yell Hinata popped his head through the doorway with a grin.

"Everything okay in here?"

"I got fucking soap in my eye."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that. I like your eyes," Hinata giggled.

"I didn't go it on purpose!"

Kageyama dropped the towel from his face to glare at him. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his clothes. He brushed past Hinata to go into the room to get dressed. A hand on his towel stopped him short.

"Don't you do it," Kageyama warned.

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asked innocently. The grip on the towel tighten.

"Hinata, I swear if you pull it. . ."

The hand left and instead it took his arm. He turned around to be pulled into another kiss. It was right to say they couldn't stop the interaction. Kageyama gladly kissed back. After a moment they pulled apart so Hinata could go into the bathroom. The setter lingered outside the bedroom doorway to sneak a peek at Hinata. He watched as he undressed, admiring the fluidity of the motions and the move of muscle. He didn't know what his back looked like from another view but Hinata was definitely one he could look at forever. It was hard to explain in words but something about watching the movements that was almost beautiful. When he noticed that Hinata's pants were gone he knew that was the time to leave. He quickly turned into the room and dropped the towel. It only took a few seconds to get his boxer briefs on and then his pajamas. He brought his arm to his face to rub at his nose, noticing that it smelled like the body wash. He took a deep breath in before picking up the towel. Since the bathroom door was still open he walked in and placed the towel on the rack to dry. Hinata was humming while he showered and Kageyama rolled his eyes with a smile.

He stood for a moment, listening to the humming. It was energetic and happy. He didn't recognize the tune but shrugged it off. He went down the hall and then down the stairs. The blanket had fallen to the floor so he picked it up and folded it. When he looked back at the couch, everything was fresh in his mind once again. The sounds rang in his ears and made him blush. He looked over his shoulder to listen for the shower. When he heard it, he looked back at the couch and slowly sat down. He didn't know if he would ever be able to sit or think of this couch without seeing what had happened. He ran his hand along the fabric if the cushion, seeing Hinata arching off of it with his lips parted in a gasp. Kageyama smiled to himself. Yeah, it was a bit early and unexpected on his end but he was comfortable with it. It was the most comfortable thing in that area of affection he had done since he started dating anyone. He was more comfortable with himself now. As cheesy and ridiculous as that sounded, it was true. It was the thing to push him into certainty. He didn't hesitate where to put his hands or avoid touching anything like he would with Yachi.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kageyama looked up to see Hinata standing in front of him wearing shorts and a tee-shirt. He blinked a couple times before his brain processed what was asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was waiting for your slow ass," replied the setter.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier," Hinata laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mm, why would I?"

Hinata skipped over to the couch and snapped his fingers, pointing down.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

"Lay down. I'm going to put the movie in and lie with you."

He turned on his heel to go over to the tv. Kageyama grumbled a complaint and did what he was told. Stretching out across the couch, he felt his muscles relax and he let out a relieved sigh. He turned his head to watch Hinata crouch down to fiddle with the DVD player. The bright orange hair was messy as always but it was slicked back by the water. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through it and twist the locks until they fell asleep. His own hair was damp but nothing changed when it was wet. His fingertips pulled the ends absentmindedly while he thought of his own hair. When Hinata stood back up, he dropped his arm to the side and watched as Hinata climbed over his to lay with his arm around Kageyama's torso. He felt the ginger snuggle up closer while the TV's screen glared to life with color.

"Hinata?" he whispered, not looking away from the movie.

Hinata, on the other hand, looked up at him without lifting his head from Kageyama's chest and responded with, "Yes, Tobio?"

"Were you serious earlier?" he asked.

"Do you mean after we-"

"No. Not that. I mean earlier when I told you to stay."

"Of course, I meant it. Why would I leave?" Hinata sat up to turn Kageyama's face so he could look into his eyes. "I finally have everything I want. I'm not going anywhere."

The distance between them closed as he kissed him so softly that it could've been his imagination. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut to prevent himself from crying. He felt like he would be outcasted because of who he was again and to hear that someone as important as Hinata to him tell him that he would stay was amazing. Their foreheads touched and Hinata brushed his thumb along Kageyama's cheek bone.

"Let's forget the movie. I think what you need is some sleep," said the decoy. "Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

Kageyama nodded and let himself be pulled off the couch. Hinata had him by the hand as they went upstairs to Hinata's room. He rubbed his eye to keep the wetness that formed there from falling. The room had a warm feeling with the darkness of nine thirty falling over everything. The bed was comforting as they both fell on it, struggling to stay on. Hinata was on his side with his back to Kageyama while the larger of the two wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close. They fit together in a comfortable way. The setter buried his face into Hinata's hair which was still bright in the dark.

"Kageyama?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll stay too, okay?"

"I can never leave."

Soon after saying that, Kageyama fell asleep. The blanket got pulled up over them, keeping their legs warm while Kageyama's arm warmed his waist. Hinata smiled to himself and let his eyes fall shut. Their breathing evened to rise and fall at the same time. Even in their sleep they were synced.

* * *

What woke the two sleeping boys wasn't the sunlight or each other. It was the pounding on the door by none other than Natsu. She was slamming her tiny little palm against the wood of the wood.

"Mama said, 'wake up'! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed the little girl.

Hinata rolled over so he was facing Kageyama. Though he was still asleep, his hold on the smaller boy tightened. He tried to get closer to the warmth that Hinata created.

"Let us sleep," Hinata groaned.

"Mama said to wake up! Now, nii-chan!" she wailed. "Mama said that if you don't get up I need to go in after you."

"Okay, okay!"

Hinata wiggled in Kageyama's arms. Kageyama stirred but remained asleep. There was a light kiss to his nose, lifting the setter from his peaceful sleep. His eyes fluttered open enough to see Hinata smiling up at him. The sun coming through the window lit up the bright orange hair and made Hinata's brown eye on the left side an exquisite light brown. He brought a hand up to caress the rosy pink cheek. His thumb brushed under the eye in the light, soaking in the sight in front of him.

"Good morning, Tobio," Hinata said lightly.

"Good morning, Shouyou," Kageyama groaned. He closed his eyes again.

"We have to get up," explained the other, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Kageyama's mouth.

The setter gave a loud whine. His face twisted in distaste while he snuggled in deeper to the bed. Hinata laughed quietly and kissed his nose again. Kageyama nudged his nose up so that their mouths, albeit sloppily, came together. The decoy giggled then sat up in bed, his arm holding him up. Kageyama turned on his side to look at the ceiling. The light streaming through the window hurt his eyes.

"Ugh," he moaned. "The light hurts."

Hinata laughed. "Yeah, it starts off that way."

Kageyama sat up with his hand pressed to his forehead. He looked around the room, squinting to be able to see. Hinata covered his mouth as he laughed. Kageyama looked at him with confusion. He scratched his head sleepily.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"You're cute when you're sleepy," Hinata replied. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist and looked up at him. The embrace forced him to lie down with his face against the other's waist. His fingers brushed the purple and blue marks that littered Kageyama's stomach and hips. "I did quite the number on you, didn't I?"

"Mmhmm," Kageyama agreed, looking down at Hinata's fingers. "And I'm not cute."

"You are cute, Tobio. Especially with these little bruises. It shows that you're all mine," Hinata giggled.

"Am I?" Kageyama asked, running his fingers through Hinata's sleep-matted hair.

"All mine. My Tobio," Hinata repeated. "Hey, if we get married, you are taking me name right?"

Kageyama's brows knit together. "I thought you were taking my name."

"But wouldn't mine be better? Hinata Tobio?"

"Mine is better. Kageyama Shouyou."

Hinata frowned and pulled away slightly. "Hinata Tobio."

"Kageyama Shouyou," he countered.

"Hinata Tobio."

"Kageyama."

"Hinata."

"Kageyama!"

"Hinata!"

They glared at each other. Neither spoke for a minute. Hinata still had his arms around Kageyama's waist but he was pulled away enough to clearly scowl at his partner. Kageyama crossed his arms and looked up. He shook his head several times.

"The girls get the other's name. I'm not the girl," he agrued.

"Neither am I. Maybe that's why we're gay," Hinata said.

"We aren't even getting married right now. We are in the middle of high school. We just started everything."

Hinata still frowned. He pulled away and leaned against the wall. His face turned away so that Kageyama couldn't see him any longer. It became aware that Hinata took it a little too personally. Kageyama grabbed his hair tightly before letting out a deep sigh. He let go of his head. He groaned exasperatedly and leaned over. Slipping one arm under Hinata's legs and the other around his waist, Kageyama pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Hinata still turned away even as Kageyama rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hinata- Shouyou, I'm sorry, okay? It's true, though, that we are right in the middle of our first year. We shouldn't be concerning ourselves with something as big as marriage." Kageyama pressed a light kiss to Hinata's shoulder. "Don't be mad, please. It's just a tough subject for me."

Hinata sighed and looked at him. "I'm not mad. I'm just a little upset over how stupid you are," he explained, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck. "Consider my side next time. I'm not saying to jump on the wedding boat right now. I was just thinking ahead. Imagining. You should try it."

Kageyama nodded quickly. Hinata smiled and pecked him on the mouth. The decoy began to hum when their mouths met in a kiss. Kageyama placed his hand on the peek of skin of Hinata's hip. He slid his fingers along it until he reached the bumps of Hinata's spine. He followed it up slowly, the shirt bunching around his wrist. Hinata's head had just tilted to the side when there was a pounding on the door.

"Nii-chan!! Mama wants to come in!!" Natsu screamed, still slamming her tiny palm against the door.

Hinata quickly jumped off Kageyama and threw together a messy version of a cot on the floor. He quickly sat down on the floor. Looking to Kageyana, he waved his hands while silently telling him to cover his chest. The setter nodded and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Once everything seemed normal, Hinata allowed his mother to come in. She was in some pajamas that meant she had fallen asleep. It also meant she would be returning to said state relatively soon. She closed the door behind her quietly. When she was done, she folded her hands in front of her and turned to them.

"Is there anything you two want to tell me? Anything at all?" she asked, her brown eyes looking between them.

They looked at each other then back at her. They rapidly shook their heads.

"Well, can you please explain to me, even just a little bit, as to what you were doing last night? I came to check on you and you were sleeping together," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "You two were just so cute; I had to snap a couple photos."

They let out squeals of shock and embarrassment. The phone screen was turned to them so they could see the image of Hinata curled against Kageyama who encircled him.

"WHAAAA!?" Hinata exclaimed. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"I told you: you two were so cute. Now, I don't mind if you are together, just nothing while Natsu is home. I would rather keep that out of her mind until she is old enough to understand it." She took her phone back and smiled. "You know how young she is. I don't need her saying or thinking about sex and such."

Kageyama choked on his breath, throwing him into a flurry of coughs. Meici and Hinata look at him in worry. He clutched the blanket to his chest as he tried to breathe again. He shook his head while still coughing.

"We don't- I haven't- We aren't-" he choked out.

"I know you aren't. I just want to make sure when it does that Natsu isn't home," she laughed. She used her hand to ruffle Kageyama's hair. "No need to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. It's our little secret."

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other with wide eyes. Meici kissed the top of both of their heads. She patted their cheeks and then left the room. It was a while before either boy could move or speak. They were completely shocked at what had happened. It was completely unbelievable that Hinata's mother was so okay with everything. Once the initial delay was over Hinata got off the floor and back into Kageyama's lap. He took him by the neck into a hug.

"She's fine with it!" he exclaimed. "She is really fine with it. She knows now so we have to be a little more sneaky when it comes to the stuff." He traced a line between the bruises he had created. "She'll probably make us keep the door open now. I can work with that."

\---Kageyama nodded. His arms went around Hinata's waist, pulling him closer. With it out in the open here, it was one less place to hide. It was weird having someone know about them. It was also a little comforting that they were accepted. Not only did she know about Hinata but she knew about Kageyama as well. She didn't scream; she didn't tell them they were confused. She kissed them on the head and smiled. He didn't know if his own mother would react that kindly.

Hinata smiled at him and peppered kisses around Kageyama's face. This made his blush and try to turn away from them, but Hinata held his cheeks to keep his head still.

"Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, where art thou, Tobio?" giggled the decoy.

"Right here, stupid." Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Since when did you read Shakespeare?"

"Never, but we had to read it last year in class."

Kageyama leaned his head forward and buried his face into the crook of Hinata's neck. He breathed in deep, allowing Hinata to calm his racing heart. His arms tightened when he felt Hinata teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. He heard the ginger begin to hum a song again. He couldn't recognize it and it was driving him insane. He lifted his head to look at Hinata. The humming continued as their gazes met, earning a smile from his boyfriend.

"What are you humming?"

"I was listening to playlists the other day and I heard this song." Hinata hummed a little more again, swaying his head along with the tune in his head. "I really liked it."

"Sing it."

Hinata stopped everything. His eyes were wide like a deer in front a bus.

"What?"

"Sing the song. I want to hear it."

"I'm not going to sing it! I can't even sing."

Kageyama just looked at Hinata. He was not going to back down from his request. It was silent as they both glared at each other. No matter what Kageyama was going to hear the song come out of his boyfriend's mouth. Hinata was starting to crack under the pressure of it when Kageyama narrowed his eyes further. He gave a huff and adjusted himself in the setter's lap.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it, meanie," Hinata whined.

He cleared his throat.

"'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining. It's all about us. It's oh, oh, all about uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt."

The melody was soft and Hinata's English rough but beautiful nevertheless. It was a quiet song, something that was a little unexpected from Hinata. Kageyama liked it. He nodded when the ginger was finished. Wrapping his arms around the boy's torso, the raven-haired teen pulled him down into a slow, sweet kiss. They started together, mouths gently moving together. Once again Hinata's lips were soft and dry while his mouth was slick and warm.

"Kageyama, we should get dressed. I want to go into town today," groaned Hinata against the other's mouth.

Kageyama whined but pulled away anyway. He slid his hands down to Hinata's waist and lifted him up off his lap. Hinata plopped down the bed, swinging his legs off the edge. While the setter moved over to his discarded bag on the floor, the redhead just watched from his spot. Kageyama pulled his shirt out of his bag and looked over his shoulder. Hinata just looked back at him with a smile.

"Are you going to change?" he asked.

"I will."

"Why aren't you then?"

"I want to watch," answered Hinata, his smile innocent. "Then I'll change."

Kageyama's jaw dropped. His cheeks flushed and he clutched the shirt to his chest. "Why!?"

"I want to and" - Hinata hopped off the bed and slipped a finger into the waistband of Kageyama's pajamas to snap it back - "I noticed you watching me last night."

He gasped at the realization that he had been caught gawking at Hinata while he undressed. He covered his face with the shirt, earning a barking laugh from the other. Hinata pulled the hands away and kissed Kageyama's mouth.

"Don't worry about it. If I didn't want you to I would've told you to stop," Hinata giggled. "Kageyama, that's one thing that you don't have to worry about, no matter what. Nothing is done without your consent or without mine. Tell me to stop and I will."

Kageyama's eyes search Hinata's face. For what, he didn't know. It was all honesty and kindness in the look he was receiving. He knew Hinata didn't have a reason to lie. After a moment he nodded. His hands were released and he pulled on his shirt. The black fabric matched his hair a little too much. Hyper aware that Hinata was changing next to him with his eyes glued to Kageyama's figure, he dropped his pajamas to his ankles and pulled on his jeans.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked once the buttons on Kageyama's jeans were closed.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" answered the setter.

Hinata walked over to him and took him in his arms. Kageyama felt hands slip into his back pockets, making him jump in surprise. This made Hinata giggle. Kageyama looked down at him, placing his hands on his waist. They leaned into one another with smiles on both boys.

"We are going to the mall. There is this new shop there that sells the _best_  ice cream," he said.

Kageyama nodded and looked at the door. He didn't have any cash on him so he couldn't pay for it. It was also a problem because he didn't want Hinata to pay for him. He looked down and bit his lips.

"Hinata, I don't want you to pay for me."

"Stupid. Of course, I'm paying for you."

"I am not going to let you pay for me. You already gave me the jacket. I still have to repay you," Kageyama growled.

"You have repaid me. You let me tease you and then the couch incident. You are dating me finally," Hinata said, pulling away and spinning around his room. "Bakayama, I have everything I want. The only thing to do is make you happy."

"I am happy."

"Let's just do this. You have to go at three so we don't have much time together. C'mon and do this with me. We can share the ice cream. A shake or a sundae or a cone." Hinata grinned at him then went to his desk, digging through his drawers until he pulled something out and putting it in his shorts pocket. "Now, let's go get our shoes on and go."

Hinata took Kageyama's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. Before they left, he managed to snag his bags since they would probably drop him off on the way home. They ran down the stairs, competed to put their shoes on, then ran out the door. Just when they got to the end of the street, Hinata demanded for a piggy-back ride. He made grabby hands until Kageyama complied.

"You're such a child."

"But I'm still older."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter: Hands All Over by Maroon 5, All About Us by He Is We featuring Owl City, and Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco.


	6. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be homophobia/physical abuse.

Kageyama sat in his room with the stuffed volleyball Hinata bought while they were at the mall being thrown up and down. In his mind he reminisced in the what he and Hinata had done while together. Holding hands while they walked, sharing the ice cream they bought, watching the movie with their fingers intertwined, what transpired on the couch. They all brought a blush to his cheeks, making him writhe and flip on his stomach to bury his face into the pillow. It was was stupid that he got all giddy and nervous whenever he was around Hinata, did stuff with Hinata, even thought of Hinata.

Sitting up off the bed, he listened to what was around around him. For the first time in a long time he hated the silence. It made him feel alone and like something was missing. In fact, something _was_ missing: Hinata. The little shrimp was loud and annoying and it filled that part of Kageyama's life that needed it. He picked up the pillow and hit his face with it.

"Why are you so fucking cute?" he groaned into the pillow. "How do you do this to me?"

He dropped the pillow and picked up his cell phone. The background was still them at the game. There were no messages from Hinata and no missed calls. He wanted to call him or text him but there was something that told him that it would seem clingy.

Kageyama groaned and threw himself back onto the bed. He didn't know what this need was. There wasn't a rational name he could put to it. The only one he could think of but it was too early to call it that. Maybe it wasn't. They may not have been _dating_ for very long but they were together for longer. Hinata was his best friend. If Kageyama wanted anyone, it would be someone who would multitask as his best friend. No one filled that quota like Hinata.

"Kageyama, time for lunch!" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Kageyama got up from his bed with a groan. He opened his door and jogged downstairs. His mother was just sitting down when he arrived in the kitchen. She had a book next to her plate, telling Kageyama that she was reading while waiting for the food to arrive. He took his seat adjacent to her. She had ordered pizza - something they did once a week. She had her hair down so she used her hand to tuck it behind her ear. He picked up the piece that had been set on his plate already and folded it in half like he always had, taking a large bite.

"Did you have a good time with Hinata?" she asked, tearing off a piece and slipping it into her mouth. She always hated actually biting into the pizza.

He nodded, remembering to keep his mouth shut. It was not a time that he wanted to be scolded. He took his cup and sipped the soda that had been poured for him.

"It was good. We watched movies and went to the mall," he answered.

"Did you get anything good?"

"We got ice cream and he bought me a volleyball."

Kageyama looked down at his plate with a small smile. He tried not to blush at the memory. The indirect kisses they receive from sharing a spoon; Hinata's giggles when ice cream dripped down his chin and Kageyama kissing him to clean up the mess. He peeked at his mother through the corner of his eye. She was picking at her pizza still, putting pieces into her mouth and slowly chewing.

"Mom, I have a question," said Kageyama, finding something greatly intriguing on the crust of his pizza.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. Her slim fingers moving delicately with her food.

"What would you do if I was gay?"

Her fingers stopped. She set her pizza down and clenched her hands together. He looked up to see her face hardened into something that was anything but good. Fear sunk into his core. It was a face he tried to avoid as much as possible. The smile she had worn was nowhere to be found now. He swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"There is no way you could possibly be that," she said. Her voice was hard and emotionless. "I raised you better than that."

"I didn't say that I was. I was just asked you what you would do," he quickly replied.

"What I would do is out of the question. You are not and will not be part of _that_." She reached over and gripped his chin painfully, jerking him to look at her. "You know exactly how I feel about that disgusting lifestyle. Don't you dare think you can just throw away everything you have earned to be a cocksucker."

Kageyama tried to jerk his face from her grip. Her nails dug into his skin. Her other hand raised to strike his cheek. The sting of the contact made him wince, tears prickling his eyes. He hated when this happened. Normally only when she had one to many drinks. She had been fine for a couple weeks now. He thought she had finally stopped drinking. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding his chin and tried to pull it off.

"Mom, I'm not gay. I was just asking," he choked out.

The hand let go to grab his hair. He cried out in pain as his head was pulled back.

"Is Hinata the one putting these thoughts into your head?"

The minute he heard his boyfriend's name his eyes flew open and he shook his head as much as he could while preventing the most pain to his scalp. If he told her how close they really were, they would never be allowed together as long as his mother could insure it. That would be the worst thing. He would take all of this if it meant he could stay with Hinata. He continued to shake his head, desperate to keep Hinata out of this. His mother's lip curled in disgust. She flung her wrist back, sending Kageyama slamming into the back of his chair.

"Just like your father. He said he liked them too. Not just women, but men," she sneered. She took her glass and spun the liquid in it. He thought he smelled alcohol. "Dumped his sorry ass and a week later found out I was pregnant with you."

Kageyama stood up hastily and started towards the stairs.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me. If I find out you are fucking around with that Hinata you will wish you were never born," she warned, pointing a scarlet painted nail at him. "I do sometimes."

That one hurt. He clenched his jaw and turned on his heel. Kageyama fled to his room with tears running down his face. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. His knees gave out the minute he heard the lock turn and he fell, pressing his forehead to the wood. His shoulders shook with each sob. He hated that his mother felt the need to drink again, and he hated that she took out her stress on him. The indents from her nails were still deep on his cheeks. He turned around and leaned against the door.

"Why?" he asked. He pulled his knees to his chest and held his head down. "Why?"

* * *

 

That morning was as normal as the events from the day before would allow. As expected, Kageyama's mother was still passed out in her room. Kageyama woke up at the normal time and got dressed in his uniform. While he was standing in front of the mirror he could see the bruises on his face that darkened overnight. He lifted his bangs up to show the dark blue bruise that bordered red from his hair almost being ripped out. He looked at his door that never once opened since he had closed it after the incident. It was necessary to take several deep breaths to keep himself from crying again.

"I am not going to cry. I am not going to let anyone know," he said strongly into the mirror. "You are going to go to school. You are going to see Hinata and not care what they think. Go to volleyball practice and be awesome at what you love."

Adjusting the collar one more time, he grabbed his backpack, with his finished homework tucked messily into it, and his gym bag. He quietly opened his door and slipped out. His mother's room remained to appear like she was out. He ran down the stairs, put his shoes on, and ran out with his phone pressed to his ear. The ringing he heard did not help his need to see the only one who could make him feel better.

"Tobio," Hinata sang once he picked up the phone. "Guess who convinced their mom to drive them to the corner so they could walk together?

"I'm on my way. I need to see you immediately," Kageyama replied. "Like, as soon as I can possibly get there."

"Kageyama, are you alright? What happened?" Hinata instantly sounded worried.

"I just need to see you."

Kageyama arrived at the subway station soon, managing to catch a train that would arrive at his spot about fifteen minutes early. He picked a seat away from everyone else and pulled his knees up on the seat. He could hear Natsu screaming commands on the other end and Hinata yelling back at her.

"Sorry, Natsu is being a drama queen today. I'm having my mom drive me as soon as possible. I just need to get on my pants," Hinata babbled. There was some stomping and shuffling.

"Why don't you have pants on around your eight-year-old sister?"

"I was in my pajama pants, stupid," Hinata answered, a smile clear. "I'm going to make sure you feel better, okay?"

Kageyama sighed deeply. "You can try, Hinata. You can try."

There was an announcement that his spot was coming up in three minutes. He made a note of that before sliding his legs down onto the ground. He listened to Hinata's struggles at getting dressed while also keeping the phone on his shoulder. Kageyama smiled a little. Even when faced with something that needs one hand the shrimp tried to do it with none. The bell rang for the stop and he stood from his seat.

"Are you getting off? I have to hurry," Hinata gasped. There was a zip and several thumps like someone was running. "I'm hurrying! Don't worry, Kageyama. I'm on my way. Mom! We gotta get to the corner right now!"

In the background, he heard Meici say, "Shouyou, you haven't even brushed your hair."

There was a moment of silence.

"Mom, I did brush my hair."

Kageyama burst into a fit of laughter as he walked up the steps. Several eyes looked at him with concern. He covered his mouth to muffle the giggles, wincing at the pressure he bumped the bruises. The sun was behind him as he started towards the corner.

"Kageyama, shut up. Mom, I did brush my hair," Hinata said exasperatedly. "I need to get there now. Natsu, you get Mom whenever. Let me have her for five minutes."

"Hinata, would you like me to hang up?" Kageyama asked, still smiling a little.

"No!" It sounded like child to him. "We are getting in the car as we speak."

"Okay."

Kageyama made it to the corner of the street and sat down on the sidewalk. He pulled his knees up again, looking in the direction Hinata always came from.

"Kageyama, I can see you. Get off the ground," Hinata said finally. "I am going to hug you so you need to stand up."

A car came rolling down the hill and Kageyama followed the order given to him. He hung up his phone and tucked it into his pocket. The car came to a stop right beside him slowly. The door popped open to have Hinata pop out of it. In a matter of seconds, Kageyama had arms around his neck and a kiss on his lips. It took him by surprise but eventually he relaxed and kissed Hinata back.

"No PDA, you two," teased Hinata's mother from the open car window.

Hinata pulled back and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you, Mom," Hinata called with a wave.

She waved at them before driving off. From what Kageyama saw, she was going straight to work. Hinata turned back to look up at Kageyama. He smiled then his eyes flit down to see the bruises. The smiled vanished to show worry.

"Kageyama, what happened?"

Kageyama just shrugged. "I fell off my bed last night. Got a really hard hit on my jaw."

Hinata looked at him with skepticism. His fingers brush over the dark marks and decided that it was no use asking question. Kageyama was not going to tell him. It was too risky and something that would hurt him if he knew. They took each other's hand and started towards school. Hinata chattered about some dream he had that Kageyama had been in. From what he heard the setter could conclude that Hinata dreamed them into /The Notebook/. Kageyama kissed Hinata's hand up to the point where they were at the gate; he just let there hands hang by their sides from there.

They walked through the double doors with their hands together for all to see. Kageyama ignored some of the double-takes they earn. Hinata just smiled as they strolled together. Kageyama knew too well that the bruises never left the shrimp's train of thought. It was the least of his worries. He walked Hinata to his class, their hands leaving so their arms could link.

"So, same time? The tree?" Hinata asked with a giggle like they were on a date somewhere else.

"Dumbass, we always go to the tree," Kageyama answered. His cheeks had already been dusted with color but this was heightened by whatever Hinata was doing.

Hinata's arms tightened on his arm. "Can I kiss you? Or is that too far?"

Kageyama bit his lip and looked around them briefly. There were groups of students passing by and stand in front of lockers. Deciding that every moment with Hinata could very well be his last, he looked at the ginger and pulled his arm free. While Hinata looked at him in confusion, his arm slid around the thin waist and pulled their bodies together. There were several gasps when Kageyama leaned down to press their mouths together. It lasted for a moment before they broke apart. Hinata looked utterly breathless as Kageyama let go and walked away.

And as Kageyama walked away, he felt something he hadn't felt in a while: confidence. He felt eyes on him and it felt wonderful.

* * *

 

During his classes the eyes on him never left. Girls giggled with murmurs of something he would rather not think about. Boys coughed out insults that didn't bother Kageyama much. They didn't hurt as much as when they came from his mother's mouth. What they said didn't stop him from being with Hinata. He doodled in his notebook while getting a couple of crumpled papers to the back. While in history, one girl sat down next to him with her group of friends giggling a few feet away.

"So, Kageyama, did you and Hinata really kiss?" she giggled, her hands clasped together to try and contain her excitement.

He looked at her. She looked like she was about to explode. He set his pencil down, half finished with the line of notes he was writing.

"Yeah, I kissed him," he confirmed.

She giggled again, even louder. She looked back to her friends with her hand cupped around her mouth to whisper something to them. They erupted into giggles and began whispering to each other.

"So does that mean you like both?" she asked.

Should he be open about it?

To hell with it. If it stays out of his house, it can stay everywhere else.

"No. I just like Hinata."

Her head cocked to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I like Hinata."

"And that's it? Just Hinata?"

"Pretty much."

"So asking you out is kinda pointless?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not worth it. Trust me."

She nodded and stood up from her chair. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she went over to her friends. They were all high and laughing at first, only to crash down in pouts and begging hands. He gave them a shrug. Two minutes passed and they seemed to have forgotten about it. The guys on the other hands seemed to find it the absolute most hilarious thing they had ever experienced in their lives. That is until Kageyama turned around with his scariest glare. It shut them up quicker than anything. The silence was nice. Hinata not there was not what he wanted but the break from insults and teases was greatly appreciated. He continued his notes and thought of his lunch with his boyfriend. Hinata was most likely going to try and get Kageyama to tell him what really made the bruises. He really hoped that the other wouldn't find what he was hiding beneath his hair.

Pain stabbed Kageyama's forehead, making his suck in a gasp through his teeth. His wandering mind didn't alert him as his hand touched the tender spot at his hairline. He made his hand drop in time to pick up his bags when the bell rang. He tucked his notes into his binder hastily. He wanted to get out of there.

"Gotta go to your boyfriend? Huh, Kageyama? Gotta go to your boyfriend, you cocksucker?" laughed a guy from a group just behind him.

Something in him snapped. He whipped around and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, twisting it around his fist. There was no way the guy could go unless he ripped his shirt. Kageyama was several inches taller that his tormentor. Pathetic.

"Don't fucking call me that. I may be gay, but I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, you fucking coward," Kageyama spat before shoving the boy backwards. "I dare you to try again."

Without another word, the setter turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He was pissed off. More than anything did he want to drive his fist into that asshole's face.

But he wouldn't do that.

He couldn't risk getting in trouble. That would prevent him from the lunches and classes with Hinata. That was something he would not take the chance on. He listened to the giggles of several girls as he walked to class and the insults of other girls and boys drowned out. All his mind thought of was Hinata's smile when he laughs, the look of worry when he saw the bruises, the look he had on the couch. He has seen Hinata cry before. He has seen Hinata angry before. Nothing would amount to the pain that would be on that gentle face if he found out about what Kageyama's mother did.

Taking his seat in his next class, he was almost bombarded by Hikari and her questions. His eyes went wide as her mouth flew. He couldn't think from how fast she was speaking to him.

"Kageyama, have you heard? People are saying you and Hinata kissed. Is it true? Did you really kiss him? Are you gay? What about Yachi?" she babbled.

He raised his hands to cut her off. She looked at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights of a bus. Kageyama took a deep breath then dropped his hands. Her gaze was locked on him and, honestly, it was starting to make him squirm. He looked away to the front of the classroom to try and get the gaze away from him immediate view. She was practically vibrating as she waited for him to answer her many questions.

"Yes, I kissed Hinata. Yachi and I broke up a while ago," he explained. "I don't really know what I am but I suppose gay would be one of them. I am still in transition with all of that stuff."

She gaped at him, her jaw on the floor. He started leaning away as she leaned forward. Her hands flew to her mouth and then her eyes appeared to tear up.

"Oh my gosh. After what I said to you the other day, how can you still speak to me? I am so mean! I am so sorry, Kageyama."

"Huh?"

Kageyama was the one to look at her weird then. One brow arched up in confusion while he cocked his head to the side. _What she said?_ he thought. Nevertheless he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Uh, it's fine, I guess. I mean, you didn't know," he stumbled.

 She shook her head, still apparently in shock over the discovery. Leaning forward, her eyes grew wide again while her hands held onto his arm. He wanted to tell her to let him go but he was in no mood to do so with the recent day he has been having. All he wanted was to have Hinata and escape somewhere where his mother couldn't find them. His head still aches and her grip on his arm was not helping anything.

She asked, "What's it like?"

His brows furrowed. "What's what like?"

"Being with Hinata, what is it like?"

With his free hand, Kageyama pulled Hikari's hand from his arm. He leaned back in his chair with a roll his eyes.

 _What was being with Hinata like?_ He could be himself, laugh - albeit when they were alone and secretively, and smile. He could kiss Hinata and hug Hinata and lie with Hinata. His heart raced when Hinata smiled or when he took his hand and laced their fingers together or kissed his cheek. There was no need to pretended with Hinata; they could be whatever they wanted together.

"Annoying."

Hikari cocked his head to the side in confusion. What he said would only make sense to Hinata himself.

"Being with him is annoying?" she wondered.

"Annoying. Utterly and completely irritating. Hinata is irritating," Kageyama clarified. He felt his cheeks flush a little. His mouth pulled up in the smallest small. "So fucking irritating."

Hikari was silent for a moment. She seemed to be thinking through it. Several seconds went by before she let out an "Oh!" as she put it together. She giggled with a playful slap to his arm.

"I understand. That's your way of saying you like him," she said. "I think you two are cute together. His being short and your being tall is almost ideal."

The bell rang for lunch and Kageyama couldn't have been more happy to get to lunch. He snatched his lunch bag before rushing out of the classroom. He quickly made his way out to the courtyard to see that Hinata wasn't out there. His record of being the first remained unbroken. He had just stepped towards the vending machine when he heard an all too familiar giggle and felt a body jump onto his back. He let out a yell as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled, tightening his arms around the setter's neck. There was a warm kiss to the crook where his shoulder met his neck. "I missed you."

"And this is how you show me that?" Kageyama growled.

"C'mon, Kags, go to the tree and I'll get you your milk box," Hinata chirped.

The redhead jumped off then skipped over to the vending machine. Kageyama watched him with a smile like earlier. After a moment he did what he was told and went to their spot at the tree. He sat down between two root in the soft grass, opening the bag to take out his lunch. He was just about open the bento box when Hinata plopped down next to him.

"Here you go!" Hinata said with a smile. He held out his hand that held the milk box already with the straw in slot. "I took a sip on the way back."

"Okay."

"May I sit on your lap?"

Kageyama had just broken apart his chopsticks when the question registered. He looked over at Hinata with his face frozen on his previous emotion in shock.

"What?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" Hinata repeated.

"Won't we get in trouble for that? Isn't that some level of PDA?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

Hinata rolled his eyes. He smiled and shook his head. The distance between them closed as the older leaned in so his chin was on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama looked down at his lunch and hesitantly ate some. Hinata shook the setter's arm with a whine. He could see a pout on the boy's face. His resolve didn't waiver from the fear of getting in trouble.

"No one is even out here. Please, Tobio, can I? Can I? I just wanna sit on your lap while we eat," Hinata begged. "I will give you kisses if you let me."

Kageyama looked at him while slipping some food into his mouth. Hinata still pouted, looking as adorable as everyone. He chewed slowly before letting out a sigh. With a slight nod, Hinata cheered and climbed onto Kageyama's lap. They faced each other this way. Hinata's backside was on the center of the setter's lap so there was space between them to eat. Kageyama tried to control the blush threatening to flood his face.

They ate while Hinata babbled about his classes. Kageyama had finished his food and set the container aside. The redhead had finished earlier so he was the last one. When he was done, Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck then rested their foreheads together.

Little did Hinata know, he just bumped his boyfriend's wound.

A string of curses flew out of Kageyama's mouth as his hands clutched his head. Hinata looked on in worry, unable to help anything.

"Kageyama, what happened? Let me see."

Tobio tried to stop it but gave him when tender fingers lifted his bangs to show the dark red bruise that had probably darkened since he checked it in the morning. Hinata gasped as he looked it over.

"Kageyama, who did this to you?" Hinata's voice was unlike it normally was. He was completely serious, no trace of any joking left.

"No one."

"Don't you lie to me. There isn't a way that you can make this by yourself. Tell me, please, who did this to you."

Kageyama was forced into look into hazel eyes that pierced his heart with the concern and seriousness they held. Once playful eyes were now the opposite.

"You can't tell anyone."

Hinata looked at Kageyama like he was insane.

"Not tell anyone? If someone is beating you up-"

"You can't tell anyone, Hinata!" he snapped, clutching Hinata's wrists. "This is something I can handle."

Hinata frowned and yanked his arms from the restraints. His cheeks reddened in anger. Kageyama refused to back down. He could not have this known. They stared at each other for a moment. Four moments pass before Shouyou finally huffed exasperatedly and crossed his arms.

"Fine. I'll keep my damn mouth shut," he snapped. "I can't believe you."

Kageyama sat there to make sure that what was said wasn't just a brush-off. He slid his hands onto Hinata's hips before taking a deep breath.

"It was my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap.


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata refuses to let anything continue, but how is he supposed to get past Kageyama's stubborn desire to keep it from everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize, after looking into exchange student programs and an actual Japanese high school schedule + etc, that I have given Karasuno an American school-like situation. I apologize since it is kind of too late to change everything.
> 
> Also I apologize for being so inactive. I have been studying Japanese and that takes a lot of time. It is something I really want to do but I am sorry that I haven't updated in, like, ever.

"It was my mom."

Hinata looked at Kageyama with several different emotions. His eyes portrayed horror, fear, anger and sadness. All of these were too much for the small boy to handle, tears welling up in those golden eyes. This is what Kageyama feared of. He didn't want Hinata to cry or have that look. He just wanted to be honest because he didn't want to start this relationship off on a lie. It would make him lose what meant the world to him. His hands waved rapidly in front of Hinata's face, trying to distract him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he babbled. "Please don't cry. I promise it won't happen again. She was just a little stressed out from work and had too much to drink. It won't happen again."

Hinata's eyes looked up at him, a couple tears leaking out and dripping down plump, red cheeks. It was set in anger. Kageyama watched as Hinata dug out his phone from his pocket and started hitting the screen with a little too much force.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata answered without looking up. "Calling Mom. Your mother cannot get away with this."

Kageyama snatched the phone out of his boyfriend's hands, holding it out of his reach. Hinata gasped before looking up to let out an angry growl. They fought over the phone for several moments until Hinata gave up and sat back in his place on the setter's lap. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Give me the phone, Tobio," Hinata warned.

"No. You have to promise not to tell anyone, Shouyou. This is not some fucking math test we failed." Hinata tried to take the phone back again but he jerked it out of reach. "I mean it, Hinata. Do not tell anyone. Not Daichi, not Sugawara, not Nishinoya, not anyone."

The look that Kageyama got was one of disbelief, like he was insane for even thinking it. It was insane. It was obvious to him that he should tell but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to his mother. It didn't happen every day so it didn't seem like something he should be sharing since it wasn't a regular thing. Why share something that didn't need to be shared?

Hinata stood up from his lap and grabbed their trash. Kageyama hit his head against the tree with a groan. His hands dragged down his face in exhaustion. The situation could not get worse. He had upset Hinata and his secret was out. He wanted to go back in time and take back what he said so he wouldn't have to see that look on Hinata's face.

"Hinata, look, forget I said anything. You don't need to worry about me at all," Kageyama said when Hinata got back. He stood up, forcing himself to look down upon his boyfriend. "What can I do to make you believe that?"

Hinata stomped his foot angrily. Just like a child. "Prove to me that you are going to be safe when you go home!"

"I am going to be safe! It was a one-time thing, Hinata. It won't happen again." He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. He forced Hinata to look up at him. Their eyes locked together even as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Just go to class and then we will go to practice like always. After that, we can go some place. Got it?"

Hinata pouted but nodded anyway. They shared a brief kiss before they went scrambling off to their own classes.

As the day progressed, it got better with the snickers and jokes at his back. Girls giggled at him and asked him if it was true. He would tell them, "Yes, I did". He loved the attention. It was like before but not as negative. The dozens of eyes that were on him at all times as he walked to and from classes were nothing and he didn't care. It wasn't because he was an egotistical "King" anymore but because he was dating Hinata and kissed him. It was almost like a badge of pride. Now everyone knew that Hinata was his.

When he walked into his last class, he saw Hinata sitting at his desk. He still looked a bit peeved over the issue from lunch. Regardless of that, Kageyama was still glad he could see him. Every moment was worth it. He went to his seat and sat down. Hinata turned around to look at him with a huff and a pout.

"So, are you still not going to tell?" asked the redhead.

"Hinata, you know that I can't tell anyone. If I tell someone then it will just cause more problems," Kageyama replied. "If I fucking could, I would."

Hinata made a whining noise before turning back around. The bell rang just as the teacher walked up to the front of the class. So began the long lecture about things that Kageyama never really cared about.

His attention went back out the window like it always has recently. The leaves had almost all fallen to the ground, making the sidewalks and streets red, gold and yellow. With the falling leaves, it meant that volleyball season was coming to an end. No volleyball meant more time at home. He would have to visit shrines later to pray for his safety and for his mother to get a grip on her problem.

Regardless of his worries about going home, he had now with Hinata and the time left with practice. He jotted down the notes that were written on the chalkboard quickly. His handwriting wasn't the neatest but he could understand what was written. They only had a few notes for that day so the amount of time for thier assignment was great. The assignment was passed out within no time and Hinata didn't turn around. For the first time that year since they had become friends, Hinata didn't turn around to do their assignment together. When the teacher sat down to allow the students to do their work, Kageyama tapped the ginger on the shoulder.

"Hey, aren't we going to do the work together?" His eyes narrowed. "Hinata, don't bring the lunch incident into the room."

Hinata glanced at him. "We have to do our work. They call it an individual situation."

Kageyama felt angry. Here he was trying to get things back to normal when Hinata decided to be a dick over something that can't be helped. He tried to explain it the best he could. There was no easy way to talk about it. Hinata knew how he didn't like to talk about things that upset him. Why was the dumbass acting like this when he knew why it was the way it was?

His hand clamped down on Hinata's shoulder and pulled. Hinata let out a growling-like noise. Their gazes met as Hinata turned around.

"Don't try that on me, Hinata," he hisses lowly. "You and I both know that isn't how it works. I've explained things to you the best I can, to the extent that I can. Don't fucking try that."

Hinata glared at him but turned around anyway. Finally having Hinata facing him like every day, Kageyama could calm down a little. Hinata wasn't as mad at him as he would like to be. They got to work in silence. This was an issue they would ned to deal with. Once Kageyama was done with the worksheet, he folded his arms and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, we need to talk about this."

Hinata just looked down at the work he was doing instead of meeting the setter's gaze. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Like hell, there's not. We cannot leave it at this," Kageyama said. "It has been less than a week since we have been together, and you are going to let this come between us? I told you; it is fine now. It wouldn't happen again. I am fine."

"Kageyama, I don't think you understand why I am upset. I just want to help. Even if it was a one-time thing, it is still wrong. Nothing can get better if you don't get help. You know they saying: 'They always say it won't happen again'," Hinata replied.

"I won't let it happen again."

Hinata nodded curtly. It was obivous he was still peeved about it. Nothing was going right today. At least he got Hinata to talk to him without all that drama - for the most part. That kid always brought drama with him.

The rest of class was full of small talk, short sentences, and avoided looks. Hinata was not going to let this go. When the bell rang, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's arm and began to drag him from the room. They were going to practice but Kageyama was going to get Hinata in a better mood. There was no way practice could be done if Hinata and Kageyama weren't on good terms. As Hinata was dragged along, he was yelling out complaints and commands to let him go. The response to those commands were to "shut up and come on". The hallways were cleared for them by everyone. By that time, the entire school was talking about the kiss that was witnessed.

By the time they were going down towards the gym, Hinata had just accepted the involuntary pulling and kept quiet. That made it easier for Kageyama to get Hinata where he wanted. They made it to the gym in no time and, when they did, Kageyama was sure to make sure that there was no one there yet. Kageyama made a beeline straight to the locker room. He tossed his bags to the floor and pulled Hinata's off as well.

"What are you -"

Hinata never got to finish his sentence. Kageyama had pulled him into a kiss that was so crushing that it sucked all the air from his lungs. There was a little fight at the beginning - Hinata trying to keep up his anger - but it quickly fizzled out as the redhead's body fell limp against the other. Kageyama soon pushed Hinata against the wall, lifting him up so that Hinata's legs could wrap around his waist. It was the only way he knew he could make Hinata feel better so he took the route without any regrets. Hinata kissed back, moving their lips together sloppily. The setter started to thrust upward against Hinata which caused a sharp bite to his lip.

"Ow, fuck," he gasped between kisses. He could taste a little blood.

Hinata muttered an apology, turning his head and hiding his face in Kageyama's shoulder.

"T-Tobio, stop. We have to - to stop. Not now," Hinata managed to choke out between moans and babble. "Pr-Practice is gonna... start... soon. Have to... need to stop before th-they come."

Like flipping a switch, Kageyama stilled his body and pulled away from Hinata. He let go of the decoy's hips so that he could slide back down to the floor. Hinata collapsed to his knees to a pile of heavy breathing. From what Kageyeam could see, those plump cheeks were bright red and his lips were pink and had a sheen from the kisses. The bright orange tufts were even more disheveled than normal.

"Are you good now?" Kageyama asked, trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"Are you good? Are we good?"

Hinata looked up. His bright brown eyes were glazed over. They blinked at him like they were trying to think but there was no possibility of doing so. Kageyama helped Hinata to his feet, gave him another deep kiss that was more chaste than the one from moments before, and went to change into his practice clothes. After that, he went back to the main area where he just caught Daichi and Suagwara coming into the gym. When they saw him, their eyes widen.

"Wow, Kageyama, you are here early," Sugawara said. "Excited?"

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders. He unscrewed the top of the water bottle he took out of his bag before leaving the locker room, filling it up by the water fountain. It wasn't until the rest of the team had come to practice that Hinata had come out to join the rest of them. Hinata still had a blush in his cheeks and he kept his head down. Kageyama couldn't help but smile a little. Hinata was clearly flustered by what he had done.

Practice was quieter than normal. He and Hinata had worked fine but Hinata didn't cheer when he got a good spike or managed to get past Daichi or Nishinoya. It was really strange for the rest of the team. Kageyama, on the other hand, was a little proud. He managed to actually make Hinata quiet. Nishinoya had asked him what was going one and Kageyama just shrugged. Then he was asked if he had kissed Hinata and confirmed. Nishinoya nudged him with his elbow.

"Nice pick, Kags. Just wait," said the second-year. "When you see what he can do, you won't be able to stop."

Kageyama had the urge to tell him that he wouldn't stop since he was now his. He wanted to tell him that there would never be another chance of those two getting together because he wasn't going to let the shrimp go. He bit his tongue though and just nodded. He wasn't going to pick a fight or get on the guy's bad side because he made a comment that probably shouldn't have been made. It would take time from him to see what Hinata could supposedly do. He was willing to wait.

Practice continued even though Hinata was acting strange. When it ended, they all showered and got dressed to go home. Kageyama grabbed his bags then went to the door to wait for Hinata to finish. It took a while but eventually the decoy came out with his bags on his back. Kageyama held out his hand for Hinata to take. Their fingers intertwined when his hand was taken and Hinata remained quiet.

"Hinata, why are you so quiet?"

Hinata kept his eyes on the ground.

"Hinata, talk to me," Kageyama said, pulling them to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"Did you do all that stuff in the locker room just to get me to be good at practice?" Hinata's voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

Kageyama looked down at his boyfriend. He used his free hand to rub his face. He knew that it might be misinterpeted as that. "No, Shouyou, I did not use you. I was trying to cheer you up," he replied. He went on to explain that he just wanted Hinata to stop being angry and feel better. He thought that it would get his mind off of the issue with Kageyama's mom and all that. He never meant for it to be taken as him using their relationship to better himself at volleyball. Yes, volleyball was important to him but that didn't mean he would use the one that meant more to him to better himself. He wasn't that kind of guy anymore. Taking a deep breath, he stopped their walking and turned to face Hinata directly. He cupped the boy's cheek in his palm with a touch so light that he almost wasn't touching the red cheek. "I would never use you, Hinata. Please don't ever think I would."

Hinata's eyes looked away, looking off to the side at something that Kageyama didn't think was important. He wished that Hinata would meet his gaze so that he could see just how much he meant what he said. Leaning forward, their foreheads touched. There was no way that Hinata could avoid his look now. The smaller boy huffed out a deep sigh. The hand that was still clasped in Kageyama's tightened a bit. After several seconds Hinata finally met his boyfriend's eyes.

"It just feels that way. It feels like you used me to make sure I didn't mess up practice."

Kageyama shook his head. "No, no. Dammit, I never meant it like that. I thought you would feel better if I did something you liked. I'm. . . I'm sorry it came out that way."

Hinata nodded. Kageyama took that as a nonverbal acceptance of his apology. He brushed his thumb across the flushed cheek, feeling a slight wetness from either tears or the shower. The bright orange hair was still a bit damp, sticking to the boy's forehead. It was kind of cute. Hinata looked like a kid - more than he normally did. Kageyama leaned forward a bit more and let their noses rub together. He saw it once in a movie.

"Promise?" Hinata whispered.

"Promise."

Hinata finally looked up at Kageyama after that. A small smile broke out across Tobio's face. After giving a little kiss to the tip of Hinata's nose, Kageyama leaned back and began to walk again. It was quiet, Hinata still quiet. Kageyama didn't like that it seemed like nothing was resolved between them, but he guessed that time would only tell how it effected Hinata. It seemed like the issue was fine. They talked it out and Hinata seemed to accept what was said. Kageyama didn't know if it was true - that Hinata was fine - but what could he do?

They were just turning around one corner when Hinata pulled them to a stop. He turned to Kageyama and looked up. Tobio cocked his head to the side.

"Piggyback ride." Hinata dropped Kageyama's hand. "Now."

"Ehhhhhhh!?"

For the first time since lunch, a smile graced Shouyou's face. The reaction appeared to be funny enough to make the boy smile. Outright asking for a piggyback ride now was crazy. They were in the middle of the sidewalk of a downtown residential area with kids going to and from the schools and playgrounds and adults taking afternoon walks. Kageyama took his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking about it. His mother doesn't ride down this road at all, nor does she even come towards this part of town. The airport was a ways away in a different town. Deciding that there was no way that Hinata could be hurt or they could be caught by Tobio's mother, he sunk down into a squat with a huff. Hinata was still a child even when he was angry.

"Alright, fine. Get on, shrimp," he grumbled, preparing himself for the heaviness of Hinata on his back.

There was a little cheer before Hinata got onto his back, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck. Kageyama put his hands under Shouyou's legs to hold him up. He wasn't as heavy as he thought but it was still heavy nevertheless. Hopefully they would make it to the corner they part at without any injuries. He could possibly drop Hinata by accident. That would not happen. Not if Kageyama could do anything about it. He refused to let Hinata be dropped, even if by himself. Without warning he started running, holding Hinata's legs tighter. The arms around his neck squeezed as Hinata screamed. It brought a smile to his face. Hinata was fine, on the surface anyway. 

"Bakageyama!" Hinata cried out, a slight laugh wavering his voice. "What are you running from?"

Kageyama didn't answer; he just kept running and running. His lungs burned for air as his shoes slapped the pavement. The wind blew through his hair and around his face. Running like this made him feel free. Like it was just him and Hinata. The two of them on this street or in this world. Only them to judge what would happen. As he ran, the beautiful sound of Hinata's laughter flowed around them like the wind itself. Moments like this made him wonder how he even managed to get Hinata to like him. He was nothing but a jerk and a guy who couldn't see past the end of his nose at times. Regardless of any of that, a smile graced his face. A smile that he didn't have to force or seemed unnatural. It was a smile that felt just as free as he felt.

The corner they separated at came into sight too soon for Kageyama's liking. He slowed down to a walk which led to Hinata loosening his arms around his neck. It was sudden but Hinata jumped down to take his place beside Kageyama. A small hand clasped onto a bigger one, tangling fingers together. They stayed quiet as they walked and neither of them were bothered by it. Kageyama knew that he needed to ease Hinata's mind, promise him that he was safe. Of course, he couldn't promise that without a doubt but it would make it easier for the boy.

When they got a few feet from the corner, Hinata pulled them to a stop with a tug of Tobio's hand. The taller of the two looked down with slight confusion. That confusion was all that ran through his mind until everything he was thinking went blank as their lips connected. Hinata had pulled his down by the collar of his jacket and pressed their lips together. This wasn't the kind of kiss they would normally share. This was filled with desperation for his safety, like he wasn't going to be seen the next day. Kageyama thought that if he were to die the next day that the kiss would definitely be the last thing he would want to feel. His hands went to cup Hinata's face to kiss back. Their bodies pressed together and the air left their lungs. When the burning of their lack of breathing made them part, they looked into each other's eyes with their mouths just centimeters apart.

Hinata's voice could barely be heard when he asked, "Will you be okay?" 

"Yes."

It was an honest answer. He believed he would be okay. If worse came to worst, he would make sure that he got out of the situation before he got anymore harm. He needed to stay safe for him and also for Hinata. He would go to school with no more injuries than he had now or ones he might aquire from practices. He would stay safe. The real issue is if the alcohol his mother loved so much would agree with him.


End file.
